My baby's blush
by renfree
Summary: Kyoko promised herself she would defeat Ren somehow in acting making him admit he misjudged her before. He saw her Mio, helped creating Natsu… maybe it's time for Setsuka to make him fall? The battle has already started!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Blush-business **

Caaain!

Yes, Setsu? (Cain seems to be annoyed, but he won't be silent for his sisters requests)

Am I that bad?

….?

Director said I'm not good, because I don't blush!

….

How come he expects me to blush, when it must be a reaction to some stupid boy acting! (Setsu pout and its so cute, that Cain is already ready for action)

It's just wrong! Only your cute behavior makes me blush onii- san!

…. Then I will talk to the director (For Cain the happiness of Setsuka is the highest priority)

But Caaain! (Cain stops walking in an instant. Rising his elbow into sky, still ready for his sister wishes)

If only you could…

… Yes, Setsu?

Make me blush as a man Cain!

…

Not by being cute…

…

But as a man!

…

You know! Make me feel embarrassed by your actions like a man to woman, so I can imagine that other actor doing it in front of me!

…. Setsu… (For Cain, causing his sister to blush got the feeling of guilt, but he cannot say no to non of her requests… being overprotective brother with huge sister-complex is definitely difficult)

… You won't help me nii- san? (Setsu looks a bit depressed, yet still with hope in eyes)

…. Ok. (When Cain's mind is up to something, there is no coming back. He grabs Setsu's hand and pulls her with him to the one of the closest love hotel. Setsu is a little bit surprised, but in the same time she puts on her "I know bro now how and will just do it" smile. With this she will be definitely able to blush in front of the stupid director, that's for sure!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Taken with the flood**

In his mind, Ren was panicking. If living with Kyoko for some time, was already a huge difficulty for his self-control, being with her in a love hotel willingly was definitely wrong. Moreover, it's her, only her, who could cause his living as Cain Heel collapse. Some of hers action even cause him to be back to being Kuon, someone who should be in the past already locked, not to be back. How on Earth is he supposed to act now? Just the thought about her, already lying onto bed, waiting for him… How can he hide the fact that his member was already responding? He even made her himself to be there! Firstly, by forcing her to come with him into nearby love hotel, instead of their hotel n o r m a l room… Secondly, by the instruction to get herself fresh, having bath in the see-throw door bathroom, than insisting her to just watch and see his actions! Happily, his conscious reactivated after moment, she had left a part of her top, just throwing it over her head still being in the same room. Thanks gods, that little part of her exposed skin was enough for Ren to show up. He managed to take his eyes of her and leave the room with an excuse, quite good taking the conditionals.

After 15 minutes running back and forth outside of his hotel room, Ren, Cain, Corn, Kuon, all of his personas, stopped down to one conclusion. He must walk in and probably using his acting, make Kyoko believe, that he is sick or too tired for this today. Of course the solution is only temporary, but for now it will have to be it. He cooled himself before, just by the kind of "brother shouldn't be excited by his sister in that way" thinking. Only then he steeped in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**The trust**

Kyoko was so excited! She somehow managed to make her sempai act the way she wanted! That moment she felt, she was the one, who pulled the strings! Tsuruga sempai was of course acting just as Cain is, but it doesn't matter to her! It was just cool to be the one, who create situations! Specially, when it would provide more situations, where she will be able to see her sempai's new faces… The ones, that makes him human and in additional- cute.

It sure scared her, being in love hotel with man wasn't safe for women… but thinking about is just once it was rather clear, in that moment it was ok. Mainly, because it was Tsuruga-sempai, the best actor in snow-business! The one, who almost killed the seaweed haired, just because he was into acting one of his roles! He won't be distracted from his acting just facing another abnormal situation with her sister! But most of all, she really needed this, his help. Natsu will be facing the first (and probably last) person, who will manage to almost break her resolve. Little practice won't hurt, will it?

Being distracted by that thought she started pulling of her top right in front of Ren. She would have blushed realizing this, if only she had the time. Just as her prediction was- Ren was in Cain's mood, so he wasn't interested into watching her change. Instead, he just went to smoke, waiting for her to be ready.

So Kyoko did what he told her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Only hope**

Ren, only half possessed by Cain, decided to enter hotel room. He was truly hopping, that Kyoko was now aware of her previous actions. –She must be scared and probably will just beg for forgiveness, thinking she said something improper. It is Kyoko for god's sake!

But sometimes gods have their own plans and humans must just face it.

In the room was slightly dark. Ren took it as surprise then his eyes went into place, where were the small lights. It was in the bed table, so he couldn't aware seeing Kyoko in the middle of queen size bed, waiting for him. Rens heart skipped a bit. Once seeing Kyoko like she was now and his resolve just vanished.

Kyoko was lying in her full Setsuka mood. She was under the silky cover, having only her underwear on. He could see it, because silky cover was just so thin, that it showed off all of Kyoko's shapes, all of her pose. She smirked at him, and playfully stretched herself as if being like that, didn't affect her.

It was impossible for the Emperor of the Night not to show up. So he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Facing the problem**

Emperor in his past was facing probably every kind of woman. Of course being closer to him was an honor, so women were fighting for it. He only chose to be with them when he decided it. They fall for him all the time, so he never was forced to seduce them. It was so new and thrilling he was even happy to testify his own power. In addition, it all must be done by no using kissing, well… to put it simply- no touching. He thought his aim was easy, just make a girl flush; it won't be hard, will it?

Setsu know her brother's faces, it includes also Emperor. She was ready to face it. It is nothing difficult. Just thinking about herself as Dominant Queen and everything was placed. From Kyoko's point of view it just needed using a little bit of Natsu in Setsuka's skin. Seeing his face she unconsciously grinned in satisfaction. She decided to play with Ren to the fullest! Bring it in!

There was the silent in the air. They ware gazing at each other intensively, trying to guess the best way to make the other surrender. Both grinning. Both ready for some action. The atmosphere became electric. Kyoko already fell she was having the upper hand. She was the one, who will be judging. Well, just being with Tsuruga under such conditions was enough normally to make her blush, but she would never admit she was cheating. There is a way to eliminate blush when you need it. You must press your nail into flesh under another one. Quite easy and if you don't know this method, you will never notice someone else doing it!

Never beaten Emperor felt somewhat at lost. His presence always was enough to make girls melt, but the girl in front of him was different. She was really confident, playfully and horribly sexy. He was the one making girls hot not the other way. He decided to purr them both some champagne, to loosen up her and himself. Walking gracefully to the side of the bed where on bad table was the bucket with ice and with a bottle in it, he didn't stop their eye contact. She still hasn't flush even only a little. Giving her the glass of champagne her fingers touched his and so he trembled. How can a girl be so uncaring about his presence? Ren felt emperor confused, backing off to the depths of his mind. Now he was left alone. Without physical contact Emperor won't be able to bring her down. It was impossible with her mind strength. She was a queen. So he gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Nice trying**

In Rens mind now was chaos. He tried to recall all the situations in which girls was trying to make him fell for them. What was their technique? Then it hit him. Clothes! The best way was to reveal some more of his body! When he takes off his shirt every girl is just fainting. Well of course he practices a lot for his muscle to be able to do it.

Taking his champagne in one gulp he puts the glass down and his eyes return to Kyoko, who is still calm with unstopping grin on her face.

Ren almost forgot he was wearing Cain's clothes, so when his fingers rise up to the place where his buttons should be, he instantly realizes his mistake. His fingers cannot be back however, so now he must try to carry on the act the sexiest way he can. Firstly removing his scarf, and then slowly going down…

But before he could reach the belt tiding up his coat, Kyoko moves from her position and in the nick of time and grabs it. Skillfully she helps him undress his coat and clothes under it, of course leaving his pants in place.

Onii- san, don't make me wait! You know I'm impatient! You just should have told me you wanted help in undressing! It would have been quicker, you know!

Kyoko saw throw Rens trying, but even knowing it she must have taken the act to prevent herself from blushing. In stead of watching him undressing, doing it quicker was supposed to help. It partly did, because now Ren was getting blushes into his own cheeks and it made her laugh not embarrassed. - I guess first victory is for me Tsuruga san!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Men's delicate heart**

The felling of Kyoko's fingers touching his torso was enough to make his blood boil. Her scent in the air, her golden eyes and now her pouting… These simple things made him understand how much his body wanted her. He needed her desperately. Being so close to her in her underwear, now covered only her bottom because she moved to undress him being not conscious about her own covering… made him understand also something more, something deeper. He loved her. He truly loves her now. And what is above it all- he won't stop loving her in the future and that's why he won't throw himself on her. He won't force her to be with him physically now, when she is not ready. Of course he is felling the rush, his member is hard as rock by now… but it doesn't change the fact he will wait for her. But in order to do it he must now make his groin stop hurting.

Let me refresh myself…

No more words were he able to say before he disappears in the bathroom.

Kyoko was a little shocked on her sempai action. -That's probably it! He cannot accept my act, so he is giving me the time to think it threw!

But finally she had to accept, that Ren is the best actor in the whole world! He even tries to use her own imagination about him in the shower, just to win their little game! He is so clever! To consider even the slightest chance, that in her character there is still Kyoko himself, a girl who isn't so blurt as Setsuka! … He is trying to find out if I will run away, loosing my sister-mind about him! But that won't happen, right? Right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Taking control**

Cold shower felt heavenly reliving his blood rush. It was all he could do in this moment, having her just behind the doors. Procedure was quite long, since his every little thought about the situation made him hard again and again. Especially, realizing, that it was possible for her to actually see him threw the half-seen doors of the bathroom. Rens conclusion was simple on that however, if it was Kyoko herself, she would freak by now and run away, probably even screaming about him being perverted or something. But somehow that didn't occur so the only solution was, that Kyoko was completely possessed by Setsuka by now and she won't back off even in this situation. Strangely, facing Setsu felt a lot less stressful to Ren. If it was her request, even her approval, then he could play a little with her, right? He wanted to be closer to her, wanted to become someone special… Even if it was only about acting. He thought about all the ways he could tease her about it later! It would definitely give them their own private world that Fuwa has no way to enter! Unconsciously his excitement became seen in the way his member twitched. He looked down and cursed under his nose. I must relieve myself now or these little games of her will bring my act to fall… He blushed hard. It was so rare for him to do that… Quite embarrassing… He started stroking his length slowly, letting his mind go wild about Kyoko to the fullest. The way she looked with her wet hair, her bra so Setsu like her scent and embrace while undressing him. He delicately touched his member head and the pre-cum was already on it… he went wilder now, slightly shocked how just thinking of her lying underneath him, made him so aroused. He relisted himself just in time.

-Caaain! What's wrong? Do you need any help with shower? Shall I wash your back? You're there far too long!

Ren quickly composed himself, putting his briefs on, taking rest of clothes with him to the room. –Let the game begin!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Unaware of the danger**

Kyoko had the time to consider her strategy. She sat by the bed and even tried to draw what she was planning to do. It was very tactical, because that way her mind was busy and eyes couldn't see what was happening to her sempai, not when she was turned with her backs to the bathroom. Soon enough she had it all planed, now waiting impatient as Setsuka for Cain to come from shower. Being Setsuka she decided to relax herself even more by using champagne. Curiosity won so she looked around the room and saw little fridge. She walked to it and discovered strawberries in it. She watched in many movies eating them with champagne, so she didn't hesitate to take them to the bed, where she positioned herself, her back still to the bathroom. It was so tasty to eat strawberries with champagne! She almost shivered with pleasure. But having it all by herself was just wrong! She must let her brother to taste them too! Why was he still in the bathroom?

-Caaain! What's wrong? Do you need any help with shower? Shall I wash your back? You're there far too long!

And so he entered and took her breath away.

If anyone has his doubts about Ren being the sexiest man in the world, then seeing him that moment would change that view.

There he was, standing in all his glory, still having water-drops on his chest because he didn't dry his hair at all, rushing to be with Kyoko.

On the other hand, Setsuka was stunned. She knew her brother was handsome, cute, and sexy. At first she felt Kyoko inside but she manages to take control and then she understood what was bothering her! Cain's hair was just wet! He didn't dry it up at all and now he was walking around as if it was alright! She had enough! Quickly getting up from her place she tsk-ed at her brother with disapproval. It made him stopped wherever he was going.

-something wrong? (He was sooo curious)

- Yes! Onii-chan do you always have to be so unaware, that walking with wet hair will only lead to being sick!

She grabbed the towel she was using before and pushed him into bed, knowing that with her high the only way to had the access to her brother's hair, was to make him sit. Ren was beaten again. Will she ever stop surprising him? He sat on the bed, full aware of her body really close to his. Her legs apart, on each his side to be closer… Her breasts never so near as right now… but it was her fingers with the towel on his head with were driving him insane. Even being Setsuka, she was still gentle… Slow massage was calming him down, exhausted by all day stress. Well… his mind was being at ease, but his body was more honest. Trying to prevent that, he grabbed her in her waist and pushed her little, to free himself. She protested, but he was already up.

Setsu, I'm all right now.

But!

I'm all right. Now lie down. We are here for some reason, right?

Hai!

Setsu quickly positioned herself on bed, facing Cain. He could see her excitement. And trust. He would not let her down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SkipBeat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Very, very hot ice **

Ren had little time to figure something out, some kind of idea to make her loose Setsuka spirit and become again his lovely Kyoko. It has to be something… and it stuck him! The ice from bucket where the champagne was! He reached to it and took out few ice cubes. Only then he joined Kyoko, who was continuing eating strawberries between sipping champagne. He faced her, his body on the side, one hand to support his head. The other however had ice cubes in.

Chillingly Kyoko felt Emperor arriving again. He smiled wickedly at her and started playing with cubes. He pressed them to his skin and let out a light groan. Kyoko's eyes now where wide. She was sure he would put up something to make her admit her defeat but that? To prevent herself from blushing she started to think about it as if it was irrationally bringing him pain. Her brows made a cute frown.

Emperor was stunned once again by her persistent but continued playing with himself. His nipples were erect and of course his member was yet again hard. She hadn't broken the eye contact with him but her instinct came back even unwanted.

It was the first time Ren had done it to himself. He had to admit it… Her naivety and unawareness was stunning. He drove himself to the edge, when from her he managed to get only a frown and a little blush. Only a little! He felt, as if his pride was shaken. It must be a way to make her realize in which position is she! Even if it was going to make her afraid of him, her safety from other guys was a priority. In the end he will be able to pull this off using his sempai's "voice of wisdom".

Ren threw ice cubes aside and grabbed Kyoko's hand. Confusion on her face was enough to make her willingly be guided by Ren to his briefs, where his member was hard and ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Also!:**

I'm very thankful for my first reviewers: **Tama-kun** and **ScarletGoddess818**- you are the best thank you! My gratitude is enormous!

**Shizu2- **my head is low and I'm also very very thankful for your honest words! I will certainly follow your advice as for those "," marks! In my raw version, when someone was speaking there was – mark but somehow it didn't make threw… ? As for the way I write it… well I do wanted my story to be somehow different from the others… And when I wanted to do the chapter longer I only got irritated on my own self for not knowing how to do it right… so I'm going to work harder for my (hopeful coming) new story!- but still I'm grateful!

**You make my heart sing!**

**To learn **

In the moment Kyoko felt Rens groin, Setsuka left her. She knew about men anatomy, but being raised in the strict way, being outsider from her classmates, having no female friend except having now Moko-san, she knew nothing more about men and sex. She was now blushing hard not knowing what was going on. Especially, when her touch seemed to hurt her sempai very much. He groaned loudly closing his eyes shut.

Ren felt as if he was in heaven and yet it was almost impossible to handle. He wanted to talk, but in this state he couldn't. He suspected Kyoko doing a little runaway, but surprisingly nothing like that happened. She backed her hand, but didn't shout or even didn't move from the bed. He felt her presence even with closed eyes, but he was still fighting for his men pride.

Kyoko was in trouble. She had no idea how to help her now groaning sempai. Was it his acting or maybe he was seriously in pain? She didn't want to lose however so she quickly changed into Setsuka.

"-Bro? You're not playing with me, right? It hurt? Tell me what to do! I hate to see you suffer! "

Ren has frozen. That moment of surprise was enough for his member to explode… only a little and yet… He was just still on the bed, embarrassed, defeated… but the worse was, that her words made him imagine something completely wrong in this kind of situation he was in. He had a flashback to when he was with Kyoko in Kyoto, as a young boy. He saw her as a little girl, who was taking care of him… well, in reality, never mind the flashback. It was the fairies he saw in his mind. He couldn't count it property, but about twenty of them were flying around Kyoko, now smiling at him. No! Not smiling… laughing!

However Setsuka noticed only her brother sweating and it made her worried only more about Cain. Did she push him to much? She won't let him be sick! She jumped out of the bed and started to act. None a one minute can be wasted!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Also!**

**This chapter is for my best friend, who I hope will keep her cheering for my work to the end! **

**Wild mustang tamed**

Ren stopped counting his sex adventures pretty quickly. First, because he thought he experienced everything… Secondly, because it seemed to him childish-like. Even if he wasn't the one, who was taking the control, after he learned how- he took it as a matter of honor to satisfy his lover. Just lying in the bed, he started to thinking about his age. He was seriously getting that old? He wasn't sexy enough? No… The most important factor was that it was Kyoko, who he tried to seduce. The first woman, who made him come twice not being affected by it at all. He didn't want to experience the knock-out by testing how many more times in a row this could happen. It was enough, that from this day he would probably start his counting again… This times however, not his victories, but failures.

He did notice her rushing all over him. She was obviously thinking that he was getting cold. Really Kyoko-like way of thinking. No worries for herself (still running with silky cover over her) and having only interest in his well-being. He sighs. It couldn't be worse, could it?

Setsuka was panicking a little. She wasn't Kyoko, so her knowing how to treat sick person was definitely worse. She did know they needed some medicines, long resting in the warm bed, full covering pajama and getting Cain to eat property. She started with the covers, since they didn't have their luggage here.

"Nii- san please lay property in the bed. I need you to cover yourself. This hotel is horrible! They made only this (she took her only one lasting to cover her silky piece of material and handed it to Cain) and it of course is completely not useful! I'm going now to the hotel's manager and make them realize their horrible equipment! And the…"

Setsu couldn't end her complaining, because Ren hearing her wanting to walk outside without him couldn't take it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to bed with him. He squeezed her hard to himself and whispered:

"Don't go."

"But Caaain!"

"Stay, please?"

In Kyoko's scale, Cain's look right now was irresistible. It wasn't the "one-puppy" pleading. Not even double or three… So she stayed. Wrapped in his arms, under the same silky cover.

That moment, felling his heat, thinking that she felt safe… her heart started to beat stronger. ..Again…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**U****ndeniably cute**

Why didn't he notice it before? Probably because he was sooo into thinking about how to seduce her. That kind of thinking was from the very beginning wrong. She is special and he shouldn't treat her like he would with any other girl. He smiled to himself. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. Yet, she managed to make him fell heaven. With a lot of hell, he never experienced… but… When all evening was just wrong… this moment was like a cure for all his suffering. She stayed with him. She even let him take her into his arms. He looked at her. So fragile, so small. With a sigh he raised his eyes up to thank gods and he frozen yet again. There was the mirror on the ceiling, a huge one. Well, it's not as shocking, as the picture reflection in it. It was the first time, when Ren saw Kyoko blushing that hard! She was like a tomato! Then he felt her moving closer, deeper in his embrace. Her face hidden in his chest, not to be seen anymore. Setsuka wouldn't blush because of that, would she?

Ren's heart skipped the beat. He was the happiest idiot in love in the whole Universe. (And that I find extremely, undeniably cute! _ Author's note)

**Fast learner?**

Kyoko felt asleep really quick. Ren's heart beat was for her like the lullaby. For the first time… ever?... she felt unquestionably safe. She was a little Setsuka, trusting her brother to the fullest, loving his caring for her. Her last thought was actually to never let this warm felling go… Having this kind of family was something she dreamt of all of her life.

On the other hand, Ren was grinning filled with joy. He was able not only hug her to all his wanting but also he could watch her from quite good ankle all night long! The way her lips parted to get some more air (even being glutted to Ren in the sleep, was actually taking her breath away), felling her breath on his chest… Honestly speaking he was so ecstatic inside that he wanted to run, jump, and wham his head to the wall- it didn't mattered. This kind of energy was getting him high and as soon as he realized it- he had an idea. Why not repeat the lines he should know for tomorrow? It would definitely help.

And it did. He felt asleep after the first part. At least- no lack of sleep, no Setsu worried tomorrow… Right?

**Author's answers:**

**ScarletGoddess818**and **Tama-kun** **… **I kind of think about you, as if you were the angels, send to me. You definitely keep me optimistic that my horrible stubbornness to write this story to a proper end can be valuable… Thank you sooo much!

**Shizu2 **(you got that right, I'm from Poland; still writing…) **and Mystic Rains **(following your advice I'm trying to mend my "cover")**… **After your first critical massage I actually started thinking about condensation story into few chapters. I was working on it and then I saw Shizu2 last review about some kind of tactic, which would make my readers a moment of break after hot scenes. I will be honest with you… I'm just writing the way I can; I'm not smart enough to think about my actions even if a little longer… This however, made me realize why I wanted so much to write my story here! Because it is just pure fun! Maybe this is wrong, because I won't be having readers… But right now I just can't leave my own LaLa land… got the felling my first story should be just like me… idiotically having hell of a big grin on my face! BUT! I love you guys for your honesty and I actually plan to take some actions to be a good girl in my next story!

**Alitablake****- **You're the best and you know it.

I never EVER suspected that I would actually get so many responses! I thank you all for your support! Don't be sad, story is definitely not ended!

Actually… I'm in the middle of my exam session, so I'm doing everything I can to avoid learning… but you know I cannot do it in eternity so… maybe you should wait for another adventure with an un-touched yet somebody like me? Kisses for you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Devils**** domain **

Kyoko woke up first and she was in trap. She would have screamed but then it hit her. This strong arm which was suffocating her belonged to Ren Tsuruga, her most dependable sempai. She would have been scared but right now the felling of warmth was embracing her again. She never thought that being with man was so comforting and comfortable!

"I would love to have a brother like you, Cain" she whispered blushing.

She tried to struggle to brake free, but he just answered by tightening his grab. She felt yet again like the fly in the web.

"First time, being like this with Tsuruga made me think I was in the trap. It soon came to me he had the fever, so it wasn't on purpose. Secondly, he was possessed by Emperor, so I guess he also wasn't himself, who scared me to no end… this time… When he is really sleeping… He is himself, right?"

She looked to the ceiling and gasped. She found herself wrapped in his arms- one as her pillow, second like a boa snake on her naked waist. His one leg also was on hers, as if arms weren't enough to imprison her. She remembered herself willingly deepening their closeness. It did make her blush but it wasn't embarrassed one. Instead she was just sooo much happy! She sure lost her first battle- in the end his puppy eyes make her forget her target… His action was yet again better. She would have felt horrible… But being in this situation, she just tried to focus on the new fantastic felling as having a brother is. She would just enjoy her "best-place-in-the-whole-world" till Cain will wake up and gives her freedom back.

Of course, she wouldn't be herself, if she wasn't thinking already about some more playbacks for her failure! It was obviously the most important for a sister, to occupant her brother, right?

**Author's answers**:

My wonderful readers and reviewers!

Thank you sooo much, for spending your precious time on my story!

You're the best, of the best, of the best!

Really deep bow and a deeper one!

**Also!**

**Alitablake****- **I'm really embarrassed to say this, but actually I have absolutely no idea how exactly work men –you-know-what-. I just kind of figured that being with the love-one makes peoples physic go wild… so I hope his reactions for Kyoko's little mischief are understandable? *author is blushing like an idiot*

**Fopolytur**- your review makes me realize that probably, just probably- my story should be having "humor" category … is it really ok to change it? I somehow was thinking it only makes me laugh while writing about Ren's suffering… x D

**Shiroyuki76**- I'm waiting for the possibility to get a beta reader. I'm not sure but it is Ok only by being here over a month, which is still sooo far away… but I will try my best!

**ScarletGoddess818****- **I'm quite sure Kyoko's past and hurt is not easy to forget in an one attempt, so the blush is probably just the beginning for something much more LOVEly


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Irresponsibly mad for you**

Morning was quite usual. Kyoko woke him up by poking her finger into his cheek smiling. She was laughing all time long. In her full Setsuka mode she took good care of him, nagging trying to get his attention. Ren inside of him was in heaven. Cain as usual, keeping his cool, concerned only about her but having difficulties with expressing his happiness.

It started not far later.

Cain arrived on set perfectly on time- Setsu couldn't let those stupid people there think her bro wasn't perfect, when he in reality was! She managed to make him comfortable in his changing room. Perfect morning. Yeah, sure….

Cain had this felling since his wake up. Something was horribly fishy about Setsuka. Her grin was definitely way too huge. Why was she happy that much? He decided to act ignorant. He must focus on the acting and that wasn't hard. He just tried to imagine yesterday's fairies laughing at his attempt to seduce Kyoko. It was far then enough.

Same time Setsu was considering getting her brother's attention to the fullest. In the morning she was all over him and yet he was so cold! Now out of her reach- acting. She pouted.

**New challenge **

Setsu was speaking to herself, thinking out loud about her situation, not caring about a make-up artist standing near enough to hear her (or probably I should say she did it on purpose):

"Cain can be sometimes so not cute! But… (Blushing cutely) it probably is his charm too! Like, when you finally drove him to being cute, you feel your victory the best! "

Unconsciously Setsu left Kyoko and being herself she started her "he-is-so-so-cute-I-want-more-and-more!" faze and it made the make up artist snapped.

"Girl, he is your brother, right? It is sick! You feel you can ever have more part of his heart that his girlfriend? Don't be silly! It is obvious, family is less important for people, when the love-one is in the picture! What a …"

She never got that sentence to the end. It was the Setsu returning. She straightens herself, her head high. She looked at this pathetic make up girl from head to toe and tsk-ed. Then a dangerous grin appeared, smirking. Idea in her head already formed. New plaything, new game to win. She wanted to show that country girl with no talent; her relation with Cain is special.

"Ms. you-know-all… just try it. Cain and I have the bond that cannot be broken. Definitely not by such an ugly…"

"How dare you little…! I accept your challenge! "

Setsu was delighted.

**Author's response:**

**Fopolytur**- if my story brings you joy then I'm very happy! Please continue to support me, I'm sending you my thanks! Bow! Bow!

**Blackdraumdancer and ScarletGoddess818 ****– **I'm very thankful for putting my story into your favorites! I'm truly happy about it! Bow! Bow!

To all my supporters- you are the best! I'm in your hands now, so please take care of me. Bow! Bow! (Imagine big grin on my face- it is all thanks to you guys!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Bond**** that cannot be broken**

Setsu was sooo bored! She tried to watch her brother acting, but he somehow was still avoiding her gaze. It was weird! And unacceptable. It was high time for her to take some action.

She was firstly trying to choose one of the men from the filming team, but nobody was good enough. Wandering threw the place she was looking for somebody worthy facing. Then she saw her. The make-up artist, standing in a place so she could observe her Cain, was just perfect for her role! Setsu measured her skeptically. She was quite nice; probably thinking her beauty is the best… How laughable! She even was trying to get her Cain's attention! Perfect target!

Luring her into trap really was an easy case. Girl was pretty confident about her chances! In her mind Setsu was having uncontrollably fun! She loved showing everyone who yet has some doubts, that her bond with Cain is unbreakable. No one could be between them!

**Bold actions**

Aim was obvious. To make Cain drop his act on stage. Of course, it could be only accepted if one of them was making it by herself movements. No scene ruining. Pure sport.

Two girls stood in equal distance from Cain. Both determined. Of course, when Setsu was oblivious, the other knew- there wasn't an eye of men in filming team, who wasn't gaping at them. Director gulped. He had to concentrate and make at least few of them- work, because Cain was hidden in block-stenography, waiting for an acting signal… and he was easily getting furious.

"Boys we have work to do! I'm going to cut your earnings if we will have a delay!"

Sighing they got back to their obligations. As for director… well… he did give the signal.

**Author's request**:

I really would love to see some reviews here! I hope you still like the way I let my imagination go wild! I have some ideas on how I should describe this duel, but I will gladly accept your point of view!

I cannot fight my need to publicize everything I'm writing … I know I should have waited! I know… Agh! It's just like me


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Hidden talents **

Kyoko loves challenges. When she faces a problem, she doesn't run away. She has the charisma, the spirit of a wild horse. You may think, you tamed her… but in fact she will stay with you only as long as she decides it. She knows her decisions may be wrong, but she learned from her childhood, that she has no place to return to… and so she is in a no ending journey. Her strong will and determination is her trade-mark. She is always ready for the fight. As herself, as Mio, as the nameless angel, as Natsu and now as Setsuka. The girl with the golden eyes, so full of thunders… and secrets, still hidden in the depths.

Kyoko was Sho's closest person, so she could watch it all- how girls were trying to seduce him, how they were gaining his attention, how they were behaving when he wasn't looking. It was before her eyes- alluring scents, uncovered more and more parts of bodies, lipsticks, make-ups, fake hairs… well the last one, she considers as a total girl's humiliation now, because there was the time, when she felt just sad, she couldn't afford to have any of those things. Somehow she was hoping Sho knew it and he loved her just the way she was. The only possibility was to practice all those sexy movements she saw in movies, but it was the kind of thing he never mange to see, because of his less coming home last months their together lives. It was the time to let it be shown to the world, she can be sexy too! She even now had her back-up in clothes, make-up, hair and her true personality is hidden… There won't be a better place to check its worth but right now. And she prepared herself for the battle to the fullest!

Make-up touch ups- checked!

Fasten up much too tight bra to make chest more evident-checked!

She made deeper cut on her skirt- checked!

Given by her make-up witch perfume- on!

Needed supporter equipment- in her bag!

Girl's excitement grew on and on. But now... It's show time!

**Author's answers:**

For all those wonderful people, supporting me- bow, bow! You do have my gratitude! Thank you so much!

**Also!**

**Shizu2****- **I'm glad you liked my softer parts of story- with no lemon, with just sweet stupid two people being un-couple for now! I hope my more lemon from next chapter will bring you joy also!

**MangaAddict2688**- I'm so happy to get a review from you! It's so nice, when someone is actually fond of my quick updates! About Ren… I think Kyoko is a gem, rare and wonderful… Getting a one like that too easy would be too good to be true, don't you think?

**Okinawa Haruhi**** and Mangaaddict300- **it is also yours first review here! My heart is beating with a joy! I promise more juicy stuff in next chapter, so please continue to support me!

**AND!**

**How about a little guessing? Maybe you have some ideas what can possibly be in Setsu's bag? I'm waiting for your replies! I wonder what I could do for a winner… **(Big, big grin on my face! It is so much fun!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Chicks were born to give ****guys fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade***

Setsu was stretching herself watching make up girl's trying. She was quite good. Firstly she pulled her blood-red lipstick and she slowly was putting it on her lips making "sexy" faces in Cain's way. Then seeing his controlling gaze over the out-scene she quickly dropped her lipstick on the ground. She bends in her waist to collect it turning her butt in his sight (her skirt went really high). One more glance in his way but having no result she was straightening herself slowly up- her breasts showing. Still nothing. Frustrating. She turned now to Kyoko giving her chance.

Setsu was prepared. She pulled from her bag a packed in aluminum on wooden stick- ice-cream. She had the little of Kyoko in herself so she hid her equipment so that the idea cannot be stolen as when she was fighting for Curarra commercial. She unwrapped it slowly and started licking it. Her eyes on Cain, mouth working really slow, she swirled her tongue on it. Should I mention every men seeing her like that shivered, licked and bit his own lips?

Her ice-cream was dripping on her finger. She ate the rest, threw the wood-stick to the garbage and put her finger into her mouth. She licked the tasteful cream in a very sexy way.

Ren's Cain was slipping. "She is my sister, my sister, sister god damned!" Blood in his veins started boiling again but then he looked at his co-actor, who was obviously drawling. He had had it enough. He was sooo frustrated! His anger was filling the air as he tried to accommodate and make his co-star back into the act. It was something he wanted, because he will get the chance to make him dead.

Thunder lightings were flying in the air and everyone snapped their heads into scene direction, where Cain was still continuing his act. It was visibly darker, more murderous. It seemed he grabbed his prey a little earlier then he should, because his co-actor's scream was loud and seemed real. Directing team shivered, because they understood the massage. "Don't you dare stare at my Setsuka, or else…" … nobody stand his unspoken threaten. They got back to work or just hidden in some dark corner of the studio hall to wait to the end of the Cain's acting somewhere safe.

Make-up girl got that massage too, but she couldn't let Setsu go like that. She managed to say:

"Your Cain is still acting. I understand my acting wasn't good enough but yours either!"

That made Setsuka smile wide grin again. "I hoped you would last more then one round, so I prepared myself to do the final move later... But I guess the game is over. Now stay here and watch."

Setsuka pulled a little bottle from her bag and drank some of it. Then she smirked at poor girl next to her and said:

"It's too hot in this hall, I can't stand it!" She pouted and a dangerous glint in her eyes appeared. In one practiced move she poured the water at her top.

And Ren snapped.

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry for posting today only one chapter. I'm exhausted, I had today my exam and I feel like I lost my resolve to write…

The more I'm grateful all my readers, who still continue to support me. You are patient and believe in me… probably even when I suck at writing… I'm blessed to have you with me! Thank you very much! Bow! Bow! Deep bow once again!

**MangaAddict2688**- I hope the way I wanted the scene to resolve was also acceptable for you. I feel like my author spirit is leaving me… it is sad… so sad… because you keep believing in me and I'm just failing

**Tama-****Kun**- I guess you thought it right when you were proposing candies. I actually was laughing so hard when I read your idea about Cain's boxers… it was so difficult to resist such a marvelous idea… but I kind of got the feeling if not here in chapter 18, maybe later?

Anyway, thank you for responding to my desperate pleading for reviews! I'm delighted I have you guys!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**I'll be there for you***

Cain was sure his sister won't just back off. He was ready for some kind of action from her, but the thing she done… Make him completely at loss. Nobody was treating her that moment, nobody ready to harm her, he didn't have to interfere. He should let her be wet. She did it to herself, on her own, free will. He should have even punished her a little for interrupting his scenes. He should have teased her a little by stretching her cheeks. Inside Cain was Ren, who knew that was something a proper brother should do. Protect his sister from shadows not telling her what she cannot do. He didn't want to forbid her anything. He would conquer the world for her, if only she wanted.

Ren trained his Cain-self the day before. He knew it was possible to not snap at every little time Setsuka was too much to handle by his heart in love. His strong will not to reveal his feelings for her would have won that moment, it really would have…

If only her top wasn't made from this freaking see-threw-when-wet-material! Once again all Rens personals decided to drop the I-am-so-cool-and-I-won't-care-much-attitude.

It took him maybe second to be next to her. Second more to place her on her shoulder- half hanging to his chest and back. With her shouting at him and kicking, he strode of from the hall, with leaving his: "Be back in 5 minutes" sentence.

There was however one thing, that made all team working there ultimate shock. Cain couldn't see Setsuka's grinning face. She definitely didn't mean the words she was shouting: "Put me down! How dare you! Baka onii-san! Put me doooooooooooown! "

The moment they disappeared the silence felt upon the studio.

**Never let you go*******

Inside Setsuka- Kyoko was delighted! She proved yet again, she was making some progresses in her acting!

"You can put me down now, onii-san! (She giggled) I should say your final act was so cool! Did you see their faces? … Nii-san? …"

Ren was impressed yet again by her unawareness but it would end up today as long as he was possible to finish it. He put her down only being in his dressing room. It was a little bit harsh but he printed her to the wall with his body. His head hanging on her shoulder.

"Nii-san?"

"Kyoko, did you understand what have you done?"

"You think it was a failure?"

Ren's head strode up.

"No… it is just…Agh…"

He was confused. He wanted to shout at her. So… he kissed her.

**Author's answers:**

YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST OF THE BEST OF THE BEST!

I cannot be deaf to your fantastic support!

This chapter is for you all! I just made it right now in a hurry to make you secure I will be continuing my story tomorrow, ok? Probably all I need to back to being cheerful and creative is to get just some sleep? It's almost midnight in my place, you know…

It's so nice of you wishing me my exam went well… hm... Considering I was learning to it all night because I was so focused before into writing you chapters… it was ok!

**Mariketa the weyloch**** – **it is so nice to see someone new reviewing, please continue taking care of me! Thank you very much!

**MangaAddict2688**- if you really like it- I'm in my own author's heaven, in addition grinning very wide! Thank you very much!

**Shizu2**- my today's fall was probably made because of the loooong loooong essay I was made to create as the exams answers… believe me or not but it took all my imagination to create something my teacher-worthy… Your support is for me important like a rain to a plant! Thank you very much!

**Vya-Sama**- your first review and for me so much joy! You are first to put me into favorite author... maybe I should write something thinking about your trust upon me! You got me wings! Thank you very much!

**Mangaaddict300**- I will try my best! I do still have some more ideas for this story, so please stay with me to the end! Thank you very much!

**ScarletGoddess818- **I think my heart actually would brake if Ren react on some other girl stronger than at Kyoko. But maybe it would really make her realize? I just… I love all those stories where lovers are together forever… and I'm back to my LaLa world! Thank you very much!

Goodnight! Hope to write to you tomorrow too!

Bow, bow, bow!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Girl, you got to change your crazy way, you hear me?*******

A little preview:

"Kyoko, did you understand what have you done?"

Setsuka left Kyoko's mind and now Kyoko was just sad. She tried to act properly. Setsuka was very possessive girl… She wouldn't let Cain go for some kind of stupid make-up girl. But Ren seemed to think it was out of her character…

"You think it was a failure?"

Her trusting eyes up to him, wanting explanation.

Ren's head strode up.

"No… it is just…Agh…"

He was confused. He wanted to shout at her. So… he kissed her.

Back to story:

Kyoko's mind was spinning. Tsuruga Ren was kissing her with passion. She was printed to the wall, no way to escape. She kind of understood that he has his own reason. She would wait for explanation… O.K. She would wait, because she had no other choose, she was stiff like a stone from still lingering shock. (Feeling his kiss was interesting too)

"Kyoko... I'm a man you know?" (She got no second to answer, he kissed her again) "I react like a normal man" (again) "your playing makes me wants to punish you" (again, stronger) "for not noticing what did you do" (again, stronger than previously) "to all those wolves there" (again, soft) "and me…" (Kiss, then finally break)

Ren was afraid for her to detest him. He ought to find some kind of excuse…

"Kyoko, did you knew this top, when wet, is showing everything?" (He felt her tense and open her eyes even more- if possible) "I guess you didn't… Well then you must be grateful I was so thoughtful to save you. You ruin my act, you know? I wonder if there is some kind of good punishment for you… (How come Emperor could not appear, seeing on her neck dripping water drops) I will think about it, later…"

Emperor made her rise her arms up; he caught them in one hand above her. His second hand was placed on tops strings, slowly unbuttoning them.

"We can't get you stay wet, or can we?" He was smirking.

I think it was too much for Kyoko, because she fainted.

**Author's note:**

Guys… now I feel the pressure. Updating so quickly made me probably loose Kyoko's and Ren's real selves. I hope you will point out it if I made them too ooc in the future. I'm sorry for that; I guess it is hard to satisfy my need for them to be together.

I'm trying to keep up the story, so I'm going to answer your fantastic feedback later, ok?

I'm going to work hard to repay your kindness!

Thank you very much! Bow, bow, bow!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Scary guy**

"Mogami-san? Kyoko? Can you hear me?"

Kyoko woke up quickly after her fainting. It was perhaps because Ren turned off his killing pheromones when he felt fear, what's with her? Probably.

"Yes… I'm ok now… Sempai…"

(Knock; knock to the dressing room's doors)

"Can I come in?"

"Yes director, do come in." Ren composed himself. Her fainting made him realize his actions. He was ashamed. He waited patiently for her harsh words.

Director closed the doors behind him and with low voice he said:

"Ren it is ok if you have this day off. I understand this young lady is feeling unwell. To be honest, I never saw such brilliant duel. (He giggled). I should have been angry about you ruining my working day, but instead of this- you, my lady, promise me you will play in my new movie with you- Ren of course! You guys kind of inspired me! It will be an instant hit, of that I'm sure!"

"Um… Director… What kind of role will I play in it?"

"I want you to be a Latino- dancer, Mogami san. What do you think about that?"

"A dancer? But I don't know this Latino stuff! I can't dance!"

"It is ok. We will find you a teacher. You would be perfect for this role!"

"But what if I am a failure and nobody will be able to teach me? What should I do?"

Ren figured it is time for him to take some action "It is ok to accept the offer, Kyoko-san. I know you can do it… and I will be taking part in that project too. I know Latino dancing, so I can teach you, ok?"

"Ok" Kyoko unconsciously said out loud, not noticing because she was staring at her sempai with surprise.

"Being honest I don't have the script yet. It was just the idea, but with your both agreement I believe I would manage to produce one. Now I will be going. Have a nice day you two!"

Outside he whispered to himself:

"You owe me one now Lory. I don't know what the hell are you up to, but making me lie like that…"

Director stepped out of the dressing room and a silence comes in.

**Author's note:**

I won't be cruel. This is an M.

Now back to work


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the manga's characters.

**Do you only want to dance?***

"Mogami-san… I'm not sorry for my actions. I think it is a high time for you to realize your behavior. You are a very sexy girl, if you want it to. If it wasn't me, any other guy would already try to do something perverted (well I tried too, but I hope you will forgive me), I'm sure of it. Face it. First of all, do you remember your stalker? It was the first warning. Then you couldn't prevent Fuwa kissing you. Isn't it obvious to you that girls have less strength than men? Knowing that, you still were doing all that flirting stuff now! How come you are so oblivious to your own doing? Agh!"

Ren slumped to the chair. His head low, hands in his hair. A pure picture of despair.

Kyoko was stunned. She never thought about herself as a sexy girl. With a make-up when being Natsu or now Setsu, it was making even sense- make-up can do everything with you. It was the magic. But Tsuruga pointed out two situations, when she was just like herself and yet attacked by men. Even now… her sempai, someone who was a playboy (he should be used to women flirting with him)… react to her doings. "He must be right, but it is really hard to understand what men would find in me alluring. I'm plain and boring…" she mumbled to herself, but Ren caught her last words.

"You are not plain and boring. If you don't believe me, it is ok but I know the way to make you understand. Do you want to give it a shot? Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then it is agreement. And Kyoko-chan?" (Ren's voice was sweet like a honey)

"Yes?... "

"I still think you need a punishment."

"But!"

"Do you want it double?"

"No!"

"You sure, you don't want it double?" (In his mind an idea come up)

Kyoko was shivering a little. She knows that for wrong behavior there should be a punishment. She expected it from someone like Tsuruga, who never failed to scold her. He prepared herself for it, but no word left his lips.

"Um? Tsuruga-san?"

"From now on, you will address me by my name, Kyoko-chan." (His voice even more honey like) "And now come here. I think you still don't understand I'm a man so I want you to realize it. Hmm… I am kind of sure, there is only one way for that, you know? (Emperor arrived.) Kiss me."

**Author's answers:**

**MangaAddict2688**- I think Ren wouldn't be happy to kiss her, showing his emotions to her in a moment she could misunderstood his intentions. He wanted to kiss her openly. So she was sure that it wasn't for act. But you're absolutely right; he won't let her leave his dressing room quick…

**Mangaaddict300**- It really is pleasure to know, somebody is waiting for my chapters. I think it will be quite long in the end, so for your patient to the end I'm thankful!

**Alitablake**- Ren went through lot the night before, so her actions must have been strong, or else he would somehow make it threw, don't you think so? And Yes, I will try to write a lot for you guys this weekend. Especially, when yesterday a nice idea formed in my head!

**Shiroyuki76**- you made me blush! It sounded like if I'm strangely special, when in reality it is just I can't wait to share my thoughts with you! Thanks, I'm happy!

**Tama-Kun**- I hope I didn't disappoint you by my ideas now. I think I should slowly (yeah right if it could be slowly like that) push them into something more LOVEly just stay with me, because I have an idea how to use those boxers. (Evil laugh)

**Auramancer18**- Hello! I'm glad you like it! Please continue supporting me! I'm in your care!

**Chocolated**- I'm glad you think it is original! It is really hard not to write something classy, you know? Plus I have read many, many fan fictions of Ren and Kyoko and I still feel eager to use some of the brilliant ideas that are used it them… Please continue supporting me!

**Deathofmichiko- **I'm trying to make longer chapters but it is difficult for me. I promised once I will work hard to conquer that failure in me and I will try to keep it. For now, please be patient with me? Please continue supporting me!

**Shizu2****- **In my story I don't want to make steps back. I know, oh hell I know, what it feels like, when Nakamura-sensei is doing it to us. I just have a plan to slowly unite them, as you could before see she is ready to admit he would be wonderful brother. She wants to use all her opportunities to feel his brotherly caring, right?

**Okinawa Haruhi**- Yours cheering is very voluble for me! Thank you very much! I will try to do my best!

**Voidy**- Thank you for your very long review! I must agree with you! I notice in Skip Beat, that Kyoko is the only person, who could bring all those un-cool expressions from Ren. I thought it would be good to make him act to make her his, but nothing truly important comes without hardness and sometimes little failures? And Kyoko… Well, be sure I will make her un-cool too. (Evil grin) Because in love BOTH parts must take their hearts into fight, right?

I'm a little changing their attitude, that's right… I will try not to but it is hard, because Kyoko in Nakamura-sensei story probably ever won't be in situation like this, when we all knew what M in category means… Please tell me what should I change to be back with the normal Kyoko and Ren? Do you like this new turn of events? Please continue supporting me! I will be waiting for your suggestions!

**Just3003- **Dzięki, że jesteś ze mną! To miłe, wiedząc, że musiało być Ci ciężko przejść przez to do teraz… Następny rozdział będzie dla Ciebie!

**Vya- Sama**- It is ok, I don't mind anonymous reviews. It is just that I won't know the way to answer you… I feel sorry for your not coming here to watch my story grow, but I'm happy you probably will be having fun on your holidays? I wish you best!

**Mariketa the weylock**- it really is my first story, so I'm kind of proud of myself, you liked it much! You know, Japanese way of thinking is so cool. If I didn't read so many mangas, fan fictions, watch so many animes, I wouldn't know what to answer, but now I do. Thank you very much; I will try to do my best even more!

Thank you all my dear readers. It is a joy to have you! Hope you like my new turning of events! I will wait for your reviews and continue to work as well as I can!

Bow, bow!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Kissing a fool***** **

Flash-back

"If Mogami-san thinks this is a first kiss, then it is so. No doubt it is forceful; I it is like cutting out a portion. We live life this way, as professionals, using the rule of the heart- what we believe is what it is. Mogami-san you have to put this into more practice for yourself. (…)"

"After this you must be extremely careful, never to let this happen a second time. Ok?" (Skip Beat chapter 147)

Waking up from memories

"Kyoko…" Emperor hates waiting.

In Kyoko's mind was chaos. She made her sempai angry, frustrated and now he was repeating his earlier lesson. She was scared. He demanded kissing, even her to start it! She felt her mind spin.

"Double kiss, Kyoko…" Emperor was smirking. More delicious little pigeon, more pleasure. Win to win situation. Playback for his yesterday's suffering.

"Sempai, but you said…"

"Three times, Kyoko… You want me that much? I'm flattered!"

Something snapped in Kyoko's mind. This playboy was trying to play with her. She cannot accept it easily. Her head up, her back immediately straightened. She slipped into Natsu. She knew being her she will handle that playboy quickly, making him crawl at her feet. She changed her attitude, posture. In five steps, swinging her hips, she was in front of him. She had the advantage. He was still sitting, which means she could dominate in many interesting ways… She smirked.

"Oh, I can see my queen back…"

He didn't manage to end his sentence, because Natsu was already in action.

"Silence! (She slapped him lightly) Now close your pretty eyes little boy"

"Everything for… Agh…"

Natsu put her fingers into his hair and then pulled them making his head go to the back.

"What a naughty tongue you have. Tsk. You just lost my one kiss. Two left, any other comments?"

Emperor smirked but stood silence and shut his eyes.

"Good boy"

Her hand still in his hair. She bent down and placed a chasse kiss on his lips.

For first one he wasn't prepared, but for the second- yes. So when she put her lips on his, his hands where on her back and on her head, pushing her into the kiss more.

Kyoko would have run away or at least wiggle, but emperor was facing Natsu. She hardened her grip on his hair and let him enter her mouth. She waited patiently for a chance and of course too arrogant emperor wasn't expecting her blunt action. She bit his tongue. Emperor must have relisted her because of the pain. Free again she slapped him harder and pushed away.

"Learn to be polite boy; you don't look cute with that red mark on your face…"

**Author's answers:**

**Just3003**- Well, to be honest with you I would love that kind of punishment from Emperor. I would be even very naughty to get it! Emperor sends the shivers down my spine… but that's another story!

**MangaAddict2688** and **ScarletGoddess818** - I love the part when Kyoko accuse Ren of being a playboy. I wanted to make use of it, so I made Kyoko mad about his request… Though it is not what you were expecting I hope my version is ok to you? Like I said before- I want to write about them being close so much…

**Mangaaddict300** and **Sawakal** (Nice to see someone new!)- I thank you for your support and I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys in future! Hope you will like that chapter too!

To all my readers I send my thanks! Bow, bow, bow!

I'm waiting for your opinion of this chapter, because I am still wondering what to do next!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Me and Ms. Mogami**

Emperor was excited. He found first woman who actually made his desire grow. He was about to show her his dominance but he saw her turning her back to him. Once straightened, her back curled. Her head hidden in hands. Something is wrong…

"Kyoko?" Ren was back again. He was so frustrated about the situation earlier, that he relished Emperor. Now he was petrified. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to…" (Sob) "I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

Great. Now he wanted to commit suicide.

"I drove out my Natsu, trying to make a use of your –heart-rule- (sob, sob) but she hated you! She wanted to harm you for your behavior! (Sob) She wanted to scratch your chest with her fingers, bite your ear and (Sob, sob) even she was going to mark you by her teeth, so everyone would know you will be her victim from now on! (Sob, sob) How could sheeee? (Sob, sob, sob) I'm so sorry sempai! I don't want to do that to you! It is just her! I promise!"

Kyoko continued crying, not noticing Ren's odd face. He was all stiff, with wide open eyes. He quickly composed himself and did one think that came to his mind. He hugged her.

"Hash… Kyoko-chan… Hash… It is ok. I'm not angry anymore. You gave me your promised kisses. You said you're sorry. It is over, right?"

He held her closer, pated her head. She was still a little shaken, but his warm embrace had this comforting feeling.

"How about a make it up dinner? I want you to cheer up. Please go out with me tonight, Kyoko. I was living as Cain quite long, so I think I deserve a little holiday, don't you think?"

Kyoko only nodded her head. She liked the idea, but also she liked the embrace. It was a hard day for her too.

"What would you like to eat? Frogs legs?"

"Hamburger steak!"

"You sure?" Ren finally breathed out the air he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes!"

"Hm. Ok. But we need some disguise to go to a nice restaurant. I had an idea. You definitely cannot go outside like this…"

Ren pointed out the coat he gave her when director knocked to the door. Kyoko was drowning in it completely. They both looked at the coat at her, then into each other eyes and started to laugh.

"I guess you are right. It would draw out more attention, that's for sure!"

Ren's face was serious moment later. He looked at her and his heart beamed.

"I hate to see you cry Kyoko-san. Smile more; your smile is very pretty."

Kyoko blushed hard. She lowered her eyes. She rarely got a compliment about herself. Ren was fascinated. It was second time, when she blushed because of him. In his heart he was happy that gods decided to give him this torment. It is going to be hard on him, but sight like this makes it worth it.

"Ready to go to some magical place?"

Kyoko's head went up, once again with interest and sparkles.

"Yes!"

Ren bowed and with his hand he wiped off her tears.

"Then give me your hand. We are going on an adventure!"

**Author's answers:**

Shizu2- I'm very thankful for your review. You compared me to such a good writer I feel honored! (Also that you want to help my story get some more reviews! Bow, bow, deep bow!) I can see myself my chapters tend to be longer and I think I'm going to extend chapters more and more in future… I'm not a fast learner, so please be patient with me…

MangaAddict2688- it is very likely not the last time, when you will read about Natsu stepping in. I looove her attitude! (And I think Emperor liked it too). How do you like my vision of Kyoko's apology?

Tama-Kun- I like your reviews. They cheer me up and give me courage to write the most sexy-atmosphere-having parts… I will need you in the future, you know?


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Pamper you up!**

Ren was glad, almost no one stayed as long as them in the hall. Griping Kyoko's hand he managed to get unnoticed through the corridors. Ren thought it was kind of funny; it was very similar to all those movies with James Bond.

The Agent found girl crying. He comforted her. She was safe now, because agent will get her out of her misery. He had a plan. They need to find disguises to slip out from enemy's base. In thanks she would kiss him and (Slap his self - "What are you thinking Ren? Back to reality!").

Ren found the place, he was looking for. It looked innocent at first. They were standing by blue normal-looking doors. The magic started after their entrance there. It was enormous hall, very high and wide. After Ren switched the lights on, Kyoko entered LaLa land. Hall was filled with hangers full of clothes.

"Where are we?"

"Kyoko-san, I'm glad I'm able to introduce you to the place with is called –The second life mountain"

"The second life mountain" (Kyoko's eyes are sparkling)

"Yes, it is because whoever enters here goes back completely changed. It is a place; you can become whoever you want to be. All costumes that were used in all movies LME produced are here. We didn't discard used ones, we let them be here. If someone wants to take some- it is ok. "

"Sempai…."

"Yes, Kyoko-san. I think you've already guess, it is a place our president loves the most. But coming here you must be careful! I once caught red handed president, when he was trying to change into bikini. Be glad you didn't see that! He was explaining that he always wanted to know how it is like to be a woman."

Their both were now laughing while walking threw the narrow "streets" between hangers.

"I actually have something in mind Kyoko-san. Follow me; I know where to find clothes I want you to wear tonight."

"Sempai, how about you?"

"I will find something while you will try out the clothes I gave you, ok?

"Hai!"

They finally got there. It was long, exhausting journey threw the clothes jungle, but it was definitely worth it.

"Latino dancer's clothes?"

"It is very reasonable choice Kyoko-san. In the near future you will have to face that kind of clothes, you know? While you will change into those dresses, I will tell you about Latino, ok?"

"Hai! But sempai, they all are so…showing?"

"It is needed. You see, dancing requires dresses which are comfortable to move. If your legs were to tightly tie by dress it would be wrong."

"Ach. But what about the rests? I mean, why it was necessary to put such revealing décolletage? Or the cutting on the back?"

"Kyoko-san, do you recall princess dresses? They are fluffy and long to the ground, yes?"

"Yes! So beautiful!"

"It is because they are for princess from high class. It is their own style, you know? But

Latino dresses are for princesses from commoner class. All those girls, who are a hidden princesses."

"Why is it they are hidden?"

"I don't know, but you maybe will figure it out Kyoko-san? You are going to play one of them! Now quickly. Grab those one first, and go get changed!"

Ren was sweating. He was sure he would have to make a nice princess-like-story to make her interest in those clothes. He didn't know it was that hard to lie to her. But he was kind of proud of himself. He will be the only viewer by now, seeing her dressing like THAT… He was pure genius! Now he could just sit there and watch.

It was pretty hard to compose his grinning face.

Even harder- the lust from his eyes.

But her happiness was first, especially when it was lingered with his own.

**Author's note:**

**Shizu2**- I think it is the oblivious Kyoko, Ren loves most. She always gets him unguarded. (And he is of course keen on being the one who will –when-the-time-is-right- make her conscious. Evil grin) was it really that ooc when I wrote about Natsu and Emperor?

**MangaAddict2688**- I think it would take long yet to make her realize he is treating it like a date-date. But I guess it will (to us, of course she won't notice) look like a date-date in the end… I'm slowly working on her conscious.

**Tama-Kun**- That "second-life-mountain" is dedicated to you. I guess you really get my hints…

**Kali-chan**- Welcome! I'm glad you liked that! I was nervous about that part, because I wanted to use a little bit of violence and didn't know isn't it too much… Please continue to support me in the future!

**Auramancer18**- I was thinking to let her do the dogeza, but then there won't be such a cute scene, don't you think? (I loved the moment in Skip, when Ren is trying Katsuki. Kyoko's tears showing up and Ren is all there shaking. Sweet!)

**Mangaaddict300**- It is interesting to have some kind of statistic about Natsu and Emperor. I think the game is going to be hard and full of unfairness, don't you think so? (Evil grin) Do you like my little Latino-dress-makeover?

Thank you all for your free time spent with my story!

I'm happy to be able to share my imagination to you!

I would like to know, what you think about it, so please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Mafia boss and his babe**

There is an underground society in Tokyo. Those who outside of being proper Japanese in night change into someone completely different. Youngsters have a lot of places to decide to. You can find many clubs in Tokyo. Most of them decide to go to club-dance places, there are also gangsters, creating their own culture. You can find more and less esteem clubs. In one of those the music stopped playing that night for about a minute. And it happened because of two people entering the club.

He walked in first. He looked like a gangster, like some kind of a mafia boss. His suite was white, with a black shirt underneath. It was all made from silk and his shirt slightly open on his chest. His shoes were black, but what completed the outfit was his white hat, with the black stride around it.

He had gelled hair and very neat taken care of mustache. The look in his eyes was screaming- I'm dangerous, don't come near me, you weaklings!

It wasn't that extraordinary. But then SHE came in picture.

It looked like he was pulling her in by her hand. She wasn't resisting, but it looked like she was embarrassed. Shy smile on her lips. Her eyes low.

She was wearing very cute-looking dress. Sleeve-less dress was quite short, it ended a before knees. There wasn't much décolleté, but when she turned around anyone could see a huge cutting on her backs. In reality there was a see-threw material, but one must touch it, to understand it. Dress wouldn't be so special, if not her color and the uncountable quantity of little strips hanging. With her every move, they would shake with her, splashing around orange wave. It was matching to her hair color.

Music stopped however, when she rose up her head. DJ seeing her eyes simply slipped on console. Her eyes were ocean blue. And she was blushing.

Charmed waiter showing them their table almost fell.

Luckily, DJ's girlfriend smacked him, music was now back.

One could sense the electric atmosphere inside that particular club.

**His eyes said it all**

Many people were observing the strange couple. At first it was almost clearly, she was uncomfortable being in this kind of place. By the time went by, you could see he was explaining something to her. Everyman watching her facial expressions was captivated. She was complaining about something, then blushing, after his words she nodded her head with agreement, but what was most lovely- her eyes started to become like a stars- dreamy. They would laugh a lot and so the man in the suit started to become less dangerous?

One could see, the one, who seemed like a mafia boss, was now sitting and smiling heavenly. His eyes become softer and softer whenever he looked at her.

**His first evidence**

Men are egoistic creatures. They want to posses and they love to rule. It often leads to fighting for a territory. Whoever has the prettiest female, wins. And young, innocent looking foreign girl was definitely a delicious temptation.

First man trying to get her attention was the waiter himself. He backend off pretty fast, seeing hardened expression of her companion.

Second one had the courage to come near her to ask her to dance. She didn't get the chance to answer, her companion rejected idea in the nick off time. She looked surprised but after hearing his explanation she only nodded.

Third one send her a drink, it was also consumed by her companion. He explained something more, but it was evident he was getting angry about the situation.

To prevent any other more, definitely coming on her men, they decided to leave the local.

He put his jacket on her shoulders. Doing that he looked around with a killer aura. Even if there was someone, still thinking about his chances with her… This glare made him drop the idea.

Nobody wants to face the lion, which is this possessive.

**Author's note:**

**Shizu2- **I'm trying my best with chapter's length, because right now it obviously makes me write them slower… and as for the Natsu and Emperor… well I guess he didn't had the chance to show off all he has in himself… for now!

**Auramancer18**- I won't make the impossible just now, she can't be that good to learn Latino steps that fast, only by watching, right? But if you please be a little patient… (Evil grin)

**ScarletGoddess818**- I'm going to write my next chapter thinking about you, so please wait for it! I hope you like that one though too!

It is written from distant point of view, I would like to know if you like it too!

Thank you all, you are the best!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Fighting for dominance**

He was lying in his bed. He got that big grin on his face, still remembering their date. She was even cuter he could imagine it. It was good idea to disguise themselves. She showed him herself in lots of dresses and chosen one, she thought was modest enough…

Ren decided to keep all those dresses he liked her in- for future… He decided to make her realize her affect on men. It will be a long road, but it was even for the better. More dates for himself.

After coming back she felt asleep quickly. Her breathing was even. He looked at her. She was in the bed so close to his own and yet he felt so far away from her. The moonlight was caressing her figure. He was sure he won't sleep this night. He was too happy just watching her sleeping posture.

He sat on his bed, cursing himself for making even a little bit of noise.

Probably her sleep was too light, because she opened her eyes. It looked dangerous, when everything in the room was black to blue, only her eyes ginger.

She slowly picked herself from sheets. It slipped down, reviling her sleeping top. Ren blushed, but he couldn't take his eyes from her.

She went out of her bed, only to stand beside his bed and his legs. She titled her head to the site and put her hand under his chin, to make him look in her eyes.

"Natsu?"

She grinned and pushed him hard; making him lay on his bed. She sat on his lap, her knees on both sides of his torso.

"Natsu, please… don't do this…"

His voice was shaking, clearly loosing strength. She didn't answer. Instead of it she pulled her top off. She discarded it by throwing it somewhere far.

"Please no…"

She could see his eyes were changing. From someone fighting with his desires, he changed into Emperor's- full of lust.

"You really are a naughty girl, my Queen"

His eyes were metallic, getting darker, with every centimeter she pushed his pajama top. Emperor was amused. It was the first time a girl was that confident around him. She was trying hard to undress him, so he lifted his arms. She was now bent; her body close to his it was necessary to get rid him of his top completely.

Emperor smirked. Her breast was just in his view. He raised his head with mouth to capture one. She shivered at this caress, but continued her job with his top. He liked her reaction. Wanting more he twirled his tongue around her nipple. She gasped and pulled out. Her body was heated but she was kind of looking victorious.

Emperor was a little taken aback watching her reaction, but when he wanted take his hands back something was wrong! She tied them with his own blouse!

She moved from his lap to the side of the bed and grabbed his tied arms in one of hers.

"Hm? You didn't notice?"

Natsu was laughing with joy.

"What you did today was unacceptable, you know? I kind of like your attitude though, so it won't hurt… that much…"

…

Ren woke up frightened and sweaty. He couldn't believe it… To have a wet dream… what an embarrassment! He blushed really hard and looked at Kyoko. She was still sleeping.

How could he look in her face today?

**Author's note:**

Sorry for confusing you guys. My last chapter seemed to be too ooc I suppose.

Well, hope this one will cheer you up a little. My forgive-me present.

I'm going to have another exam on Monday and then I will be busy trying to find a place to stay, so I will give you a break from my story…

Hope to see you there when I come back with new chapters!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Yeah, you breathe just to know you're alive***

Ren was thinking about his mission. Since the time he realized his feelings for her, he didn't thought about any other girl. He was looking forward to their every meeting, hoping one day she will notice him. He wanted be her sempai, her friend and her lover, but he known some things must take time and he wasn't ready yet. He still considered himself unworthy her. Thinking that way, he decided to stay in the shadows and protect her. She was too oblivious for his liking. Since she stepped show-business her position and attitude changed. She was growing as a person. He noticed the fire in her eyes, her will to fight. Slowly she bloomed like a beauty and rare flower and others started to realize it. Ren still wanted to harm the bastard, who hurt her. Fuwa was a bastard, who didn't deserve her attention anymore. It was unfairness of fate he got to make his place in Kyoko's mind. That kind of place Ren wanted the most. The day Ren realized this was the day he swore to fight against gods if it was needed to snatch Kyoko from his poisonous grip. Now since Kyoko started living with him, his live was a total mess. He was loosing his breath. He was torn apart between reason and emotions. It started to clarify to him, that his life without her is boring and completely empty. Being with her only two days was much more interesting that all his career path. He felt angry, jealousy, happiness and excitement. He was once submissive, one he was the one leading her. She surprised him every now and then. Her actions were cute, innocent, sexy, thrilling. Sometimes he was anxious, other once he felt as if he was the winner. He loved the way she looked when being embarrassed and hated himself not-cool. Yesterday he found his new hobby- finding her new faces. He wanted to be the only one to posses the knowledge about her all personalities. It would be something Fuwa won't know.

She mumbled in her dream.

He smiled heavenly and then whispered:

"How stupid I have been thinking I don't deserve you and yet trying to posses you?"

He stood up from his bed and stretched himself.

"It is high time for me to start fighting for your heart, right? I need to be a better man… Yosh!"

**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**

**Because I now that you feel the same somehow,**

**You're the closest to heaven that I will ever be**

**And I don't want to go home right now,**

**And all I can taste is this moment, **

**And All I can breathe is your life,**

**And Sooner or later it's over, **

**I just don't want to miss you tonight…**

(My favorite GooGooDolls in their song- Iris)

**Author's answers:**

I told you I would be busy, right? I was supposed to be learning. I guess I'm addicted to this story. It is only thing on my mind. I think I won't stop myself till I get to the end...

I'm confusing you guys again! So sorry!

**MangaAddict2688**- I wanted to make Ren try to explain somehow Kyoko how desirable she is. There is something more in it. Ren is a baka in manga! How could he not want to win Kyoko's heart for good! I decided to change that in my fan fiction. All this stuff with his past is just annoying. I mean I know he did something pretty bad, but hey! He is a man! Man should be able to face his own failures! (I'm just frustrated, don't mind me, it will pass)

**Mangaaddict300**- if you like it, I'm glad, because I'm going to continue that part. I hope you will like it! For now it's a secret though… (Wink, wink) Be ready for more Natsu- Emperor in future too… (Evil grin)

**Darksilvercloud**- Hello! To be honest you are the reason I tipped another chapter. You never reviewed before so I couldn't just leave you in the moment you thank me for my fast up-dating… I hope you will like it! Please continue to support me!

**Okinawa Haruhi**- I wonder if those kinds of chapter are to your liking too. No action, just the way I think Ren is thinking it that moment x D


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**I'm ****here, waiting for you to be ready**

Morning was pleasant. She was pouting, spoiled kid, strongly demanding her brother's attention. He was outside cool but inside he wanted to show her his will to give her the world. Yesterday behavior left a huge mark on working team, that's why nobody from now on tried to play around with Setsu or Cain. When she was refusing to eat, he made sure she ate all the lunch till the last rice piece. In revenge she made him eat double portion, which was cute to watch, because she was feeding him with her chopsticks. She was making all kinds of funny faces, using every method possible to get his whole interest. He on the other hand, was sitting in one place, his face emotionless. Looking closer one could see happiness glowing from him. He liked her fusing over him too. He just couldn't express it property. So he murmured under his nose about her trying to kill him. Cain's act was good, he quickly composed himself after. Theirs coming back to hotel was adventure less. You can call it the ease before the storm.

**Self-conscious, his second prove**

Once in hotel room, after they took theirs showers to refresh them, Ren put his plan into action.

"Kyoko-san, I was wondering, do you have plans for this evening?"

"I wanted to learn more about Latino- dance, so when you were acting I went to find some books about it. But I can start read them later…?"

"Yes Kyoko-san, later. I have a surprise for you…"

"Really?" (Ren caught himself thinking he loves those sparkling eyes, then composed himself)

"Really" (He chuckled)"But you must get dressed properly."

"We are going to some kind of club like last time?"

"No. I'm not going to say more, than –change into this."

Ren waited for her in anticipation. He wondered if he did choose the right outfit for this occasion. But it was too tempting not to make his and hers outfit matched. She stepped out of the bathroom and his breath was taken yet again.

"I wonder what I should make you wear, to stop being like this…" He murmured.

"Is something wrong sempai?"

"No, of course not. We should get going. Your hand, please." He extended his and waited like prince for her acceptance.

"Please, next time use another phrase!" Kyoko blushed and put her hand in his. Ren chuckled. In his mind –"I will wait for a better answer, Kyoko-chan…"

Ren drove Kyoko to one of the LME production hall. It was a little far from center, but the trip was nice. She was very curious about the reason, why she was made to have black leggings and orange sleeve-free T-shirt. Ren thought about everything, adding grey blouse. It meant they will be back late. He was wearing black trousers with grey also sleeve-less T-shirt. She was kind of flushed about their outfits matching. He even thought about boots. She had black trumps and he had male version of them. Then it hit her.

"We will be doing some kind of exercise, sempai?

Ren chuckled. "You got that right, oh we are almost here."

He was a little captured by the thought he was laughing so much. He was even more surprised to notice his ease, from the moment he decided to put all of his strength to change her heart. His reason liked the idea to become a better man. In the end it will be also the way to get his first-acting aim. His heart was singing. He won't only wait…

**Try a little tenderness**

They entered small hall. On its walls there was everywhere mirrors. Ren put two bottle of mineral water next to the cd-player, which was on the only furniture inside- table. He asked Yashiro by the phone to book this place and to prepare Cd disc just for this occasion.

"Kyoko-san, today I want you to start your Latino education."

"Is that ok? I really don't know anything about those dances! What I'm going to dooooo? "

"I understand Kyoko-san. But will you give up that movie, not trying to learn?" (Ren's elbow high in sky. He knows she won't back off from this challenge.)

"Will you teach me how? Please Tsuruga-san; I'm in your care!" (Kyoko bowed low. He sighed)

"Please, call me Ren. Or you really don't treat me like your friend?" (His tone was sad.)

Kyoko stopped in her tracks, she tried calling him by his name earlier, but now out of habit she used 'Tsuruga-san'… it was because she used to see him like hers superior. Now he announced he is her friend… He was right. She just didn't notice when she started thinking about him that way!

"I'm sorry Ren-san! It is just old habits dye hard!"

Ren brightened. It was the first time she used his name in such way. It was pleasant and somehow his heart beamed.

"Ekhm. Ok Kyoko-san, you're ready? I will start with the basics, ok?"

"Hai!"

The music was slow. Ren figured she don't know American or European music. He wanted slowly introduce her to the rhythm and specific moves.

He guided her to the middle of the hall and took her into his arms explaining the posture they will be having. The way they need to move their legs and how to hold each others hands. Kyoko always was a fast learner, so it didn't cause too many troubles. When she understood the rhythm Ren guided her by the floor. She didn't make any mistakes, but her moves were too stiff. Ren was chuckling about it; she pouted and tried to break free from his arms. He chuckled some more but didn't released his grip. It made her blush.

Ren whispered to her ear: "Kyoko, you are too stiff! I know the way to loosen up you, but you must trust me. I won't hurt you."

Kyoko blushed more. The way he whispered was very intimate and it was something completely new for her. She liked his embraces; it always comforted her and gave peace. The same was here, but now additional she felt the thrill from her head to her toes. She couldn't name it, but it was fascinating.

After Sho left her she started to experience herself many faces, many new things about herself. She wanted to create Mogami Kyoko from the start and she collected all those feelings she never felt like treasures. It was the same with this new one. She wanted to understand it.

"I trust you Ren-san. Tell me what I should do!"

**Sway with me**

"Don't be scared ok?"

Ren released her from his arms and stand behind her. He grabbed her hands and showed her to keep them half- up. After this he put his own on her waist. She was shocked and put her hands to his.

"Kyoko, it's ok. I won't hurt you, remember?"

"But!"

"Kyoko" (His mouth was near her ear so she felt his breath with spoken words. She shivered.)

"Kyoko, relax. Close your eyes… Yes, that's right. Now, sway with me."

**Author's note:**

Bye, bye Tama-kun. It is for you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Take them off*******

Ren was exhausted but endlessly happy. She trusts him very much now and moreover she even pleased to have this kind of lessons oftener. Being in their hotel room she was still swinging her hips and hummed songs she heard earlier. She was humming all the time, even under shower. He could hear her and he even could imagine her swinging there. One vision of this kind and he was excited to no end. Especially after two hours with her very close. Never in his life was he so excited just after dance.

…

Lying on his bed he watched Kyoko walking around room in towel. She was preparing herself for next day. He was trying to cool himself but it was impossible, not when she was acting so carelessly. He even would have been thinking she is trying to seduce him, but it was Kyoko…

His self control was very shaky and it finally broke when she tilt to lift her bag from the floor. How could he be steady when he was able to see her legs in whole?

In tree seconds he was behind her and his hands wandered to her waist.

"Ren? What are you doing?"

"Do you want to learn more about Latino, Kyoko?"

"Yes, but Ren I'm in towel!"

"Exactly. You've got too many on…"

"Ren?"

"I will tell you the most hidden secret about Latino…" (He was drawing her scent; his body now stuck to hers)

"Yeees?" (She shivered)

"You won't dance properly if you don't try to dance with your partner naked…"

"What!"

"Relax Kyoko. It is nothing scary. I won't hurt you. I'm your friend, remember?"

She bit her lip. He tightened his grip on her.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do, but I'm scared…"

"Don't be. If you want we could go with your tempo. You will decide about next step ahead, ok?"

"But it is you who is fully dressed here!"

"Yes, exactly. Undress me."

"But!"

"If it's you, you can do everything with me."

She shivered some more. It was the magic sentence.

"Ok… I will start, so could you release me?"

Ren let her go. She turned around and faced him. She put her hands on his shirt and it was this time he who shivered.

"Ren?"

"It is precisely why you must dance with your partner naked. You must know his body and its reactions. Feel free to touch. You must learn more, Kyoko"

She unbuttoned his shirt and slowly undresses him from it. Her hands now touching his chest. His nipples and member erect. His breathing lost natural tempo. He closed his eyes.

Her finger was tracking lines on his chest from collar, down. He backend to the table to catch himself. She was surprised but continued her journey.

She slowly unbuttoned his jeans, noticing his excitement.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeees. Pleaseeee, don't stooooop."

Ren's voice was very low and something started happening in her body. She just couldn't name it.

She lowered herself and started delicate pull his pants down.

"Ooooh god!"

…

Ren woke up again sweaty. His body was hot, he had blush on his cheeks. Another wet dream… He wanted to hit himself really hard. "If this continues…I can't let myself imagine more that actually happened! Yesterday we were swinging, than we practiced a little couple dancing- but only that! She put her arms on my neck, I put mine on hers waist, we were dancing like this to the slow couple-like-song but that was it! Agh! Ren get yourself together!"

"… I wander what kind of dream I will have when I will be learning her rumba…Agh!"

And he hit herself really hard.

It didn't help.

**Author's note:**

**Deathofmichiko**- I'm trying to keep my up-dates, but there will be some days I won't be able. I guess it depend on you guys too! Seeing your response to my work in highly motivating, so please continue to support me!

**Mangaaddict300**- I know you like Emperor but what do you think about Ren himself? I think he don't have to be Emperor to be sexy enough to make me melt. Rough is thrilling but tenderness? I would love it too, don't you?

**SleepyKoneko-nya**- I noticed you earlier were here only now leaving review. I'm happy about both! I also want to see more sex-like scene between those too. It is just I don't want to rush things too quick. You need some time to realize your feelings, especially when you are Kyoko… Please continue your support!

**Tama-Kun**- I will miss you! I don't care if you're a girl or boy… your reviews were always nice-welcomed… I won't use Cain's boxers till you're back!

**ScarletGoddess818**- I won't give Emperor yet up, so I hope you will stay with me! I'm happy to know you agree about the way I think Ren is. (Or about his talents) Please continue your support; it is a joy to write with you as reviewer!

**Minim0a**- It is always a huge joy seeing somebody new reviewing! Especially, when you response not only to all my work but you write your impression while reading! I consider myself lucky to have you as my reader! Thank you, please continue your support!

**Shizu2**- When I'm trying to type new story too fast, as you see my chapter is full of mistakes. It is good you are saying this out loud; I will try to fight it. The monologue I used was one of two I wanted to put in my story… Moment when he realized he cannot be half-hearted with Kyoko and next one… I think you know what I am talking about… It is to explain why things are happening the way they are x D I hope my chapter didn't disappoint you!

**MangaAddict2688**- I guess he kind of got aroused in the end… So sorry! It is just I have a strong connection with these dreams and the end of my story, so … Agh! Sorry!

**My dear readers!** I want to thank you, for your attention and all the time, you are spending reading my story! I will wait in anticipation for your reviews! Tell me, what you want to read about more:

-Cain x Setsu

-Ren x Kyoko

-Natsu x Emperor?

Or some kind of mix?

My story DO depend on your thoughts so please do review!

Thank you once again! Bow, bow!


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Little drop of poison. **

When Kyoko woke up, Ren wasn't in the room. She called him, no answer returned. She slipped into Setsuka and imagined him going to smoke. She prepared herself for the day, but even then he still wasn't in room. Setsu pouted, he should have waked her up! She was angry and decided to scold him when she will find him.

Wandering around hotel corridors she was thinking about their yesterday's practice. As Kyoko she was still a little embarrassed about how Ren hold her. No man in her life touched her like he did. In very intimate way, stepping into her personal zone. His warm was pleasant and yet something deep inside her was nervous near him.

He was teaching her how to fly with the rhythm. It was refreshing.

Their practice ended by them dancing together. It was however the most dangerous part. She was forced to lock hers eyes with his. He put her hands on his neck and her foot on his. She was very relaxed after swinging so she laughed, so as he, but after few moves something changed. She felt his piercing gaze upon her so she raised her eyes from observing his moves to copy them- into his eyes. She found there something she couldn't name. Was it hope? Longing?

She could feel the atmosphere tensioned. It didn't last long, because he released his grip on her and gave her personal zone back. His warm lost made her feel somehow sad. She covered it however well by her cheerful request to continue that kind of lesson oftener.

She asked a clerk in reception about her brother. It seemed he booked gym for himself. Why didn't he inform her? "He will pay me for this" she murmured.

It wasn't hard to get to the basement to gym halls. Hotel looked inconspicuous but in reality its background was impressive. In the basements there were gym halls, swimming pool, sauna and baths. She followed signs and found herself outside gym door. She knocked and entered.

"Caaain!"

Setsuka was angry and she was going to release her frustration and loneliness. She would definitely scold Cain for not telling her where he was going… but the sight she had before her eyes stopped her mind.

Ren was half-dressed, his chest on sight. He was punching a boxing bag just a moment ago, so his sweat was all over him.

Any women would faint from the pheromones he was emanating. Kyoko however was a little used to his pheromones, constantly sent in her direction, so she blushed instead.

Cain kept his cool even when in him Emperor wanted to appear seeing flustered Kyoko.

"What is it Setsu?"

She didn't answer. She turned oh her heel and stormed out of the gym. Cain was not used to let go anybody without answering his questions, especially Setsu. She seemed to him as if something was bothering her and he must know what it is the thing messing with his sister well-being. He followed her.

After he catches up with her she wouldn't stop to listen to him so he felt angry. His little sister had a secret he wanted to know. So he printed her to the wall.

Author's note:

I'm sick and depressed because my profile doesn't work as it should. It didn't show me any traffic. The charts shows no one read my last chapters and I know it is impossible since you left me comments to it! I'm frustrated and unhappy! Help!

But!

**MangaAddict2688- **I kind of want to see Ren explaining Kyoko what it is to have a wet dream. "You see when men have a nightmare…" "Oh Cain, you had a nightmare? Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" "Can you sleep with me instead? It would put my mind at ease I'm not alone" "Hm… Ok onii-san" Ren jumps high in the sky "Yeeeeeeeees!"

**Shizu2**- I hope I didn't make many mistakes here. Hope you like it!

**Okinawa Haruhi**- I think the moment of assail is near!

**ScarlessGoddess818**- I want to make Kyoko and Ren together, so this pair will definitely show up… However I react to your wishes and because it is M I'm trying to make moments hot- with the pairings you want…

**Mangaaddict300**- I like your counting. In love is like on war… Let's see who will win in the end!

**Tama-Kun**- I imagine you sneaking like a Bond. Tam tam tara tam tam tam tara…

**Auramancer18**- And I'm as a puppy too! Especially seeing your reviews- thanks!

**3****- **Hello!I'mglad you like it! And yes, his mind is illustrating his desires. Definitely dirty- like me (evil grin)

**Fopolytur**- I guess you are right. I need built up some tension- you like it? I have some ideas for this story, so please keep faith in me! Please support me too!

**Rui**- my writing tempo will be slower for few days, but it will be back! It is just I'm sick and still have some school issues… I guess you're right, I like to make Ren suffer, but don't worry! It will be time for Kyoko too! She is just still unconscious about her attraction towards him… (Evil grin)Just you wait and see! Thank you for your help about my grammar. I'm learning English by hear so I guess I'm sometimes trying to write word not knowing how it looks like in letters… Sorry about that!

**Minim0a**- more dreams in future will occur, especially when I have a plan to use them in the end… (Evil grin) Tango will be used also, just wait a see!

Thank you all!

Love ya!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**The best things are free**

"Setsu, what is it? What happened?"

Kyoko blushed hard. She averted his gaze, didn't know how to answer.

"Come with me."

Cain wasn't delicate; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to make her follow him to their room.

…

"Now tell me, what is wrong!"

"Tsuruga-san…"

"My name is Ren, Kyoko! Now, spill it!"

"But!"

"Kyoko… I don't want secrets between us. Don't you trust me?"

"No! It is just… "

"It is something you can't tell me?"

"Agh! Sempai it is just that … Agh! It is all your fault!"

Ren was taken aback hearing her words.

"My… fault?"

"Yes! How could you walk around hotel naked! Your actions are provoking girls to fall in love in you! You are a play boy, Tsuruga-san!"

"…"

"Fall in love with me?"

"…Haaai…"

"…"

"It is why you are standing with your backs on me, Kyoko? You don't want to see me right now?"

His voice was sad.

"I understand. You must detest me now, I guess"

Kyoko felt in his voice depression, which almost broke her heart. She was scared but she couldn't hurt him. She turned to face him, her eyes closed, head low.

"I didn't mean it like that! You just must be cautious of your moves Tsuruga-san!"

"Ren, Kyoko. Please… call me Ren… and please, look at me…"

She slowly opened her eyes and she had almost a heart-attack. Her eyes were still low so she could notice he was standing before her now completely naked. Her eyes widened…

"Wha…?"

In place where Ren's member was supposed to be there was an elephants head with long and thick trumpet- elephant's nose…

"I'm so sexy, right?" He grinned at her. The trumped gown and hardened.

"You won't escape my charm too, Kyoko-chan…"

…

Her head was spinning.

"Kyoko, you're ok? You fainted!"

Ren's eyes showed his fear for her. Her conscious returned. She looked around her. She was in their hotel room, lying on her bed. Ren must have been really scared, because he looked messy, still without his shirt on. Kyoko's mind was screaming to run away, so she curled away from him, sitting on the same bed.

"Kyoko-san?"

"I'm ok now Ren-san! (She blushed.) I'm a little weak I suppose… Natsu diet is strict, I guess…"

"You are on diet Kyoko-san?" (He raised his voice, his dazzling smile appeared)

"Yeeees, I'm so sorry sempai!"

Kyoko was in dogeza position now. She could feel he was angry.

"I guess you were stuffing me, scolding for bad attitude while doing the same?" (Smile increased.)

"Forgive me!"

"Ok, but stop with that diet of yours. And one thing!"

"Yes, sempai?"

"You're coming after today's filming, on dinner with me tonight. We need you health and full, right?"

Kyoko was scared now. Her future was unknown.

**Author's note:**

**Shizu2**- Thank you very much for your explanation. I'm poor with computers so I thought it was somehow my own fault…

**ScarletGoddess818**- You were also lost in imaginations Ren practicing in the gym? I was drooling…

**Okinawa Haruhi**- Quick up-date for you! Hope you like it!

**MangaAddict2688**- It was Kyoko for sure. Remember when she lived with Sho she was flustered about him shirt-less… With sweaty Ren it is much worse… Wondering why… (Evil laugh)

Sorry for short answers, I'm trying to write more to reduce the times I couldn't up-date in my tempo… today I will be off too…

So I hope it is fun for you guys!

Please read and review!

Bow, bow!


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Attention!**

I guess last chapter made you misunderstand something. Kyoko fainted after he printed her. Till he called her, she was unconscious and dreaming about Ren. Now make sense? I don't think Ren would undress like that before her… Or maybe he would? … He he…

**When you smile I go weak*****.**

It was very funny day for Ren. He was in Cain mood and yet his actions kept Kyoko freezing in most unexpected moments. He could see something is bothering her and the blush on her face was very not-Setsuka like. He tried to understand the meaning behind it. Last time it happened it was when he kissed her cheek. Why now? He didn't do anything indecent? Or did he? His problem was solved the moment she entered his changing room when he was changing his shirt, preparing for their dinner. She turned white and turned around almost running away from him in a rush of the light speed. He connected facts and found his answer. In the morning she fainted because he printed her to the wall with his naked torso. She wasn't that anemic, it was her innocence. She kept freezing all afternoon in remembrance. The thought was very amusing. Ren recalled his latest wet dream, about her learning her partner's body. He grinned, why not use it? She cannot keep freezing like this in his presence for eternity…

"Kyoko-san? Do you have some clothes to change?"

"Change? (freeze)"

"You intend to go on a date with me in this kind of outfit? Well I guess it is ok with me though…"

"Outfit? (Freeze) Nooo! I want to change into something! Please can we go to our hotel to get my things? I'm not prepared."

(Of course she completely missed the "date" part…) "Kyoko-san we don't have time for that (a little lie won't hurt) But I have an idea. Come with me! We are going to find you a suitable dress…"

Ren was sooo grinning. He loved to make her dress up for him. The thought that he is the only one who can do that, see her in so many different outfits was heavenly for his heart.

Now he found himself dragging her, holding her hand tight. He must thank and kill Lory for these opportunities. It was heaven and hell on Earth for him.

He was changed into black suite and used the same mustache from the last time. For now he put also his hat on. Mafia boss in action again.

He dragged her to his friend- designer- shop. His Kyoko must look astonishing.

"But Ren-san… I cannot afford that kind of clothes!"

"My fault for not telling you to take something with you. Today's outfit is on me."

"But!"

"Should I be the one choosing your outfit?" (He was grinning to her with his boyish smile he held up a strange piece of material as one may think it was sash better than skirt.)

Kyoko's eyes widened "Nooo! I will chose something myself, Ren-san!"

"I think I should help you Kyoko-san… "(His full childish-like smile on)

"Nooo!"

**Author's note:**

Sorry I haven't time for more, I will return evening and post something longer- promise!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Dreams do come true**

Kyoko was endlessly happy. It was the first time, hopefully not last, when she was able to dress up and act likes a proper young lady. Ren told her it will be American version of her imagination, but for Kyoko it was enough.

Her dress was from her dreams, as a little girl she used to watch Audrey Hepburn in lot of films. She had the class and the spirit of a true Ojo-sama. She was lovely, delicate, and stylish. Her manners were as for a young Japanese girl. Kyoko always dreamed about being like her. Of course it would be even better to be completely Japanese Ojo-sama, in kimono and with stylish comb in her hair… But there will be the time for that, right?

Feeling overjoyed she was dancing in front of the mirror. Her eyes were sparkling. She touched the material; it was very light and delightful! Her dress was long to the ground, but very close to the body. To make it possible to wear it, the dress had the cutting in front-from her knees. Black dress was sleeve-less with a little décolletage. The most joy-bringing were the black, silky gloves, which completed the image of high-class princess.

After choosing the dress, Ren took her to fit her new shoes. They had a high heel, but were very cute, so her protests were little. Nobody knows when Ren found matching coat and they were ready to go.

This time Ren took her in his car to some sort of party for models. He was silent about it to the end, not letting her argue when entering. He was acting angry, but inside he was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing her reactions and the way she acted in front of that shop's mirror made him understand, he was the one, who made her dream come true. She was sooo cute like that. He made also one more realization. She created before hand the persona, for those kinds of clothes.

It was the first time when he was truly introduced to her Ojo-sama persona. For him, the new girl was not as cute as the original, but there was something, he could not overlook by it. Entering place, where were the top models, she still managed to get some attention. It definitely wasn't because he was near her. By first two to tree minutes nobody he knew recognized him- which wasn't that hard, by the way-. He was amused by thought that she being on that sort of party was even more intriguing that his covering. When his old friend from model world had finally recognized him, his first asking was about Kyoko, not his funny disguise. Funny revolution… and scary somehow.

**Fascinating Madame**

How should a proper Ojo-sama act? Kyoko being in Kyoto, working in Inn, always watched how those women move, speak and smile. To Kyokothey were beautiful creatures from fairy world. Or at least Madams should have some connections to fairy world. They were like princess, delicate, beautiful. They all had some kind of aura, which was very sucking everyone who had the pleasure to be near them.

Sometimes Kyoko dreamed that being like one of them she will be closer to Corn, that acting like them, he will notice her and take her to his kingdom.

That night she was feeling as if she entered the magical world itself. She found herself in a place, where every creature was an astonish beauty. Kyoko would feel probably plain and boring if not Tsuruga-sans magic.

**A little bit of hope**

The party was closed for press in whole, so they could be at ease and enjoy the meals and music. They probably would, if not all those curious people trying to talk to Ren and Kyoko. Guys, designers, photographers interested in her, jealous of Kyoko girls around Ren. The worst part of it, he couldn't show his possessive nature the way they would disappear once and for all. They were his colleagues and he worked for some of them.

"Never again"

"Ren-san, I couldn't hear what you were saying?"

"Kyoko-san, my _dear_ it was nothing. I just wanted to dance with you, is it ok?"

"Well of course, Ren-san."

His new Kyoko was distinguished and polite for everyone. Her head up high, confidence in eyes and posture. Not cute at all. But he loved her all, even this kind of Kyoko…

He was trying to show all those people there she belonged to him alone, but his plan was smashed when she agreed to dance with his friend and then some other photographs, while he couldn't interfere.

"Nope, this kind of Kyoko is not cute at all." He murmured angry, flashing his bright smile around, making girls faint. "Never, ever again."

He was into dark clouds inside, outside flashing godly aura. He didn't notice her coming closer.

"Sempai? Why are you angry?"

"Because you were dancing with other guys…" He murmured again.

"Sempai?"

Out loud: "It is time for us to go home, princess. Midnight will be about a moment."

"Oh, I guess the magic is over?"

His mood lightened in an instant.

"I'm sorry; we can stay a little longer."

"It is Ok! I had a great time sempai, thank you so much!"

Ren was already helping her with her coat. They were standing in an enormous wardrobe- room, where every guest left theirs coats. Kyoko was smiling from ear to ear, one could see she is endlessly happy and it showed on her pink cheeks. She looked around her, trying to notice if someone was watching and seeing no one there she did something Ren would never expect from her. She kissed him on his cheek. She was blushing really hard now. She saw it in one of the films and sometimes in Ojo-samas actions.

"Thank you, Ren-san! I really do!"

He was frozen. His eyes wide. His heart skipped a bit.

"Not enough."

"Ren-san?"

"Not enough. I want it once more."

He was surprised by his own blunt response but he didn't want to take back his words.

Kyoko mind stopped his actions. "Tsuruga want me to kiss him once again? It was sooo embarrassing!" But somehow her body reacted on its own. She kissed him again.

Ren closed his eyes.

**Author's note:**

**My dear readers, I'm very sorry I couldn't up-date as quick as it was last time! I was awfully sick, now almost back in old shape, next chapter will follow soon!**

**Thank you for your support!**

**Renfree**

**Auramancer818- **I'm glad you liked my elephant way to show her not knowing about men part of anatomy! He he, I guess my mind was it this case pretty close to Nakamura Sensei! I will connect next chapter with my story for sure!

**Mangaaddict300**- What do you think about the Ren x Kyoko scores now? He he!

**MangaAddict2688**- I want to have Kyoko and Ren together, hope you like my way to make them a unit! Also the dress… I hope I didn't overdo it this time…About shirtless Ren… Wait and see? Next chapter… maybe…

**Okinawa Haruhi- **I' sooo sorry for my late up-date! I was pretty bad sick- well I still am… that I couldn't write. With high fever- if I would write, my chapters would be interesting- but in the bad way…

**ScarletGoddess818**- in my fan fiction he is ready to fight for her heart… I know in manga it is still not that way but I can't help myself…

**Tama-kun**- I guess her wanting to see Ren naked body is something Nakamura-sensei even wants for her, so… maybe it wasn't out of character at all? I'm grinning because it somehow matches my vision. And the boxers remember? I was planning her to wash his clothes… he he! Nakamura sensei rocks!

**Minim0a**- I like it when you tell about yourself, that way I know who I am writing to… It is nice, so it is Ok to write here about you too… Do you remember Ren from Dark Moon when he was playing with Mizuki (?) on piano? I wanted him to have the same smile playing with Kyoko. Childish-like Ren is incredibly cute!

**Darksilvercloud**- this time Kyoko unconsciously is more proactive, I really hope you like that! I think it is high time for her to realize Ren is the best, don't you think?

**Rui**- Thank you for your nice words about my up-dating. This time I really couldn't make another part of this story so I was unhappy but your review warm me up inside! I'm grateful! Ren… in last chapter there is a part when we can see him shirtless and wet… it is sooo hot! I'm considering printing it in large scale and putting it on my ceiling. Yummy! About the plot… You are right and I guess I have something in mind already… Thank you!

**Vya-Sama**- I hope your holidays are sunny and nice! Hope you like my new chapter too!

**Just3003**- I will send you a link to Ren's chest picture… Yummy! Drool!

**Meiya-chan**- Welcome here! It is nice to have you comment my story! Thank you very much! I hope you like my new chapter but I also am very pleased by everybody's notes about things that are wrong, feel free to point them out! Please continue to support me in the future! Bow, bow!


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**ATTENTION! Read chapter 160 before reading my chapter! It may contain some spoilers! Thank you for your attention! (And your time spent on this story**** )**

**The nearness of you***

Neither Ren nor Kyoko remembered the rest of that night. They came back to hotel, prepared to sleep and stayed sleepless till morning. They stayed move less in their beds. Their faces directed outside watching but not exactly seeing anything.

Morning came as mornings come. It brought morning rush, normal acting like Setsu and Cain… but something changed. Their both rational sides seemed to vanish. Both a little scared to think about their situation, they let their characters move them.

That is until Ren snapped out of it while getting out of his BJ role. He hoped Kyoko's heart started to open up for him. The day -before -kiss might have been a sign for it. Maybe he would be pushing his luck by next actions, but he was already convinced by the little progress they made.

He took her to hotel to refresh them.

"Kyoko-san? I want us to practice today some more Latino dances, is that Ok with you?"

"Hai." Her answer was instant, unplanned. Kyoko was still in awe about her own previous actions. She had a shower, put clothes he gave her on, all not realizing it. Her brain was overdoing itself.

**Heart beat dance**

Kyoko had all night to think about her own behavior. Once she noticed her irregular attraction to Ren, but that moment she managed to explain herself it was his power and charisma to charm all ladies around him. She cooled herself, that it wasn't love.

That's where she remembered her own dream about him. He not only there but also in reality was a player. She recalled his valentine's- thank-you- kiss. His actions were definitely to make girls fall for him. He even tried those tricks on her! His Emperor for example! Poor girls caught in his grip!

He had his own cute side too… The way he laugh or his godly aura emanate… He likes to tease her having grin on his face…

Kyoko was at ease until her yesterday's actions occurred. She realized that even something inside her was gravitating towards Ren. She couldn't help but to think about him and his actions, faces, feelings. Her own mind was filled with him, which showed in her dream. She wanted to know about him more and more. Her body started to react on its own.

When he wanted to go shower first time (skip beat 160) since being with her as her brother- she almost committed sexual harassment on him. She walked inside the bathroom and it was in time he was naked. That time she explained herself that the thought about seeing his whole, from head to toe- was only to complete her Ren dolls. To made his replicas perfect. It was her cover up for that stupid and not needed thing as love is! She was trying to run away from it in her mind; she had the chance notice it now in her unconscious body actions.

Somehow it made her nervous about being so close to him to the rest days of her task. She was really scared about him finding out about her affections towards him. Yet…

There is one thing she couldn't help at all. Since a long time she wanted to know more about him and this feeling gave her courage to be close to him. She still was thinking about his watch. It was one of his mysteries she wanted to know about.

But! First things first! Right now she had dancing classes with him and she wouldn't miss it! Maybe she would find his weakness? She was getting excited about it.

She wanted to do everything she could to forget about her love for him. She wanted to call it an admiration. Love was still this kind of phrase that was forbidden.

For now.

**Author's note:**

**Creamy creations**- Hello! Nice to have you here! Thank you for your review! I was (no… I still am…) scared that nobody will like my vision of Kyoko's Ojo-sama… Thanks a lot for your acceptance! Please, continue to support me in the future. Bow, bow!

**Okinawa Haruhi**- My story will include now more awareness than before, so it probably won't be as funny as before… But I guess it will bring some cuteness and emotional stuff. I will be praying for good comments because Kyoko's awareness may seem ooc…

**Auramancer18**- I love Audrey so I couldn't help it… I felt the need to use her in my story. I tried to describe her dress on Kyoko x D. To be honest I stopped learning English 2 years ago, now it is only my hobby- I'm learning from movies, animes, mangas… Instead I'm learning Spanish now… hope someday I would be able to write something in Spanish too…

**MangaAddict2688**- I think Ren got his lesson and you're right- it is the last time he takes her as his not-yet-girlfriend (Evil big grin)… By the way… shower scene is incredibly hot! Ren is sooo yummy! *runs to my mummy- "I want hot Ren mummy!"*

**Sei Ai- **This chapter is specially for you! You have been very kind to me, thank you! It is nice to have someone who likes my writing! (Big smile on my face) And don't worry! There will be some hot stuff not far away- in next chapter! Just wait and see! (Evil grin)

Thank you for your support!

**Mangaaddict300**- You figured it out just like that! Buuu! He he! I guess now it is the time to mess in the results of Kyoko x Ren & Emperor x Natsu & …. & ….& …. (Very evil grin)


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**In the air tonight***

In her faze she didn't notice the little change in their outfit. At least till she saw how he looked like in his clothes. They managed to get to the previous LME hall, where they practiced the first time. Kyoko was still considering her situation so she was unfocused till she saw Ren taking of his shirt. It was her moment of realization, or to call it properly- she come back to the world of living.

Ren put his shirt next to the Cd-player. He took another Cd, which Yashiro prepared for their dance lessons. This time it would be the tango. His plan was simple- his body made her blushes and realizes his masculinity. She needed to get use to his presence. He needed her trust and heart in the whole. Long process, but he was determined.

"Kyoko-san, today is going to be very hard for you, I suppose. It is however very critical to learn about the other part as many things as you can. I will show you few methods which are used for this lesson. You will be able to choose the one you will feel the most comfortable with, Ok?"

"Hai!"

While he continued his explanations she managed to judge what kind of situation she was in. He was wearing jeans and tramps. She was in a very stretchy jet close to body orange dress. Her outfit was short- it ended on her half-tights; it was sleeve-less with huge cutting on her backs. How did she end up dressed like this?

Ren's explanations were simple. He told her that Latino dance require a lot of body touching. While other dances had their own connotations and emotions behind movements, tango is well known as a dance for lovers. It is about the passion and coolness when people are together.

Kyoko was scared. She didn't want to show him her adoration towards him. She was sure that it could be seen in her eyes. She didn't however want to back off from dancing once learning its pleasure. The only solution?

"Sempai I want to dance with the blindfold. I'm in your care from now on!" (She bowed and quickly put the blindfold on her eyes)

Ren was very intrigued. He told her five possible ways to learn tango, but her choosing was something he would never expect. To put herself willingly in his hands was surely a sight of trust from her side. He had his moment of indecisiveness. He was plotting against her heart when she treated him as her friend.

He sighted. All in all he was here to teach her Latino dancing, right?

**Take my hand, hold it tight***

"Kyoko-san, I will put on some music for you to understand the rhythm, Ok?"

She only nodded. She was congratulating herself good idea. That way he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes, reading from them what she felt for him. She would focus on learning the dance and her imagination will help her think she is dancing with… Yashiro? It would be probably the safest. Doing it was however hard. She giggled at the picture which presented in her head. She imagined Yoshiro with gelled hair, tossing aside his glasses, coming to her like a toreador, while his face focused and serious.

Ren was taken aback by Kyoko's behavior. She chosen blindfold, didn't complain about touching stuff that was supposed to happen and now she was cutely laughing about thing he had absolutely no idea! This situation made him released Emperor however. She seemed not to bother by vision of his touch; Emperor would change that for sure!

"_Kyoko-chan_ "Emperor whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "What are you laughing at, _babe?_ "

"Oh… it is nothing, Ren-san…"

"Nothing? Should I _make you tell me_?"

Emperor was more than ready to get the interesting information out of her. He just needed a little bit of touch… So he started his lesson.

"We will start with a little _loosening you up_ Ok?"

Emperor placed himself behind her, his big hands on her arms. He slowly slid them to her hands grabbing one of them. He twirled her around making her head to spin a little.

"Wha…?"

"Kyoko, _my babe,_ passion isn't delicate… "

He pulled her into his embrace, still in the rhythm. His hands all over her, one tightened on her back, while the other still holding her hand. It was hard to breathe for her being so close to his naked chest… so she tilted her head back.

Emperor felt excitement in his body. Her breath was uneven, his mind dirty. He started to move to the front, her body had to react and follow his.

"That's it. Your legs must feel my muscles and follow them. I will also change my hand position for you to know about our next move. Feel it."

His hand from her back lowered to her bottom, she shivered but stayed silent. It was extremely embarrassing, but she liked his touch and the rhythm. It was sucking her in.

"This is a sign we will do the same move as moment before, only reversed. Now you push me to move your way. Or maybe you like it when I lead you, _little girl_? "

His words always spoken by her ear made her shiver again and again, only this time she was furious! He was definitely provoking her! If there is a challenge, she won't backend up. The blindfold giving her strength to act.

Tango is a dance, where the man and a woman must equally show their passion. Sometimes there will be the winner sometimes not. She didn't know the steps, but this time he will forget them too…

Anyone would. Caught in the passion.

**Author's note:**

**MangaAddict2688**- You are absolutely right, Kyoko will be embarrassed (very big evil grin) when she finally will face Ren straight- when their eyes will finally met…

**Mangaaddict300**- You're too good! I'm trying my best to complicate story, so you will have some things to re-think and you just *Presto* and you got that score done ideally! Bow, bow! You're now a master!

**Creamy creations**- I guess I'm kind of jealous of every author, who can write a cliffhanger. I just can't do it! It is too difficult *sulk* But it do brings me joy, when you like my story even without them! Bow, bow!

**Meiya-chan**- I must say I was happy and angry on Nakamura-sensei. First- because of the shower scene! It was sooo hot and funny! I would never guess Kyoko would do such a thing! But! Second- because from long ago I planned Kyoko washing his clothes! It was the boxer-stuff I was planning with Tama-Kun! And now Nakamura-sensei did almost the same I wanted… Bu! Unfair! (By the way, do you think Ren is ooc?)

**Minim0a**- I found it hilarious about Kyoko wanting to see Ren naked. Nakamura-sensei is the best when it comes to surprising! And believe me- I'm staring on Ren's naked chest now- every moment I can. I made it my on screen-top. As for the watch… I now we all will be surprised so I don't want to even guess what happened. I expect that this was the hour he decided to become "Ren" and abandon "Kuon"… That's all. Kyoko's reaction to revelation will be also unpredicted, like "When someone messes up, one should fix it. I will help you sempai" and so on and so on… I am not prepared for drama. In my mind there are only hot pieces of Ren and Kyoko passion x D (I speak Polish by the way)


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Thrill me!***

Emperor noticed at once something changed in her attitude. He felt her straightened; her head put high, so he thought it was his Queen. It was quite shocking, when he looked down only not to see Natsu grinning. Instead he saw determined face, which was biting her own lip.

"Awww… Don't to that babe… _Let me do it for you_…"

Emperor was now facing shy girl not knowing what to do, that was so delicious situation! He loved touching those girls. They always made cute expressions and taste sweet. And he loved it when he was the only one bringing that on. His hand relisted hers, now holding her chick. He wanted to savor her mouth, play with her tongue. He however didn't notice his little birdie was angry and ready for fight.

Kyoko was considering what to do in her situation. She sure was angry about him, using Emperor Mode on her. It all was now complicated by her emotions, still yearning for his touch. When he was near her lips she suddenly put her hands on his naked chest and pushed herself from his grip, which ended interesting since he held her steady in her waist.

Emperor smirked some more. Girl had more spirit in her that he expected. Let the dance begin already!

He grabbed her strongly in her waist not allowing escape. His free now hand landed on her hip, slowly going down to her knee. She shivered more, but didn't make a sound of protest. Still her hands were keeping the distance between them.

Emperor jerked her knee up high, making her lower half pressed against his. He bent himself to her with half-ellipse move; she had to follow his upper half. It was well planned, this way he could put his hand from waist -upper. Now her hands won't be able to make any distance, they didn't stand a chance with his muscles.

Kyoko was trapped. He held her knee with one hand- high near his chest; his second hand now closing the distance between their upper halves. But her spirit didn't want to give up just yet. She put her hands on his back, hugging him close. To avoid his lips she buried her head in his chest.

Emperor chuckled. Tough one. He liked those too. His excitement was growing and she wouldn't be able to overlook it, even if she wanted. He lowered himself to her ear and slid his tongue out of his mouth to play with her earlobe. She answered by shivering and her nails started to trace ways on his back. He liked that.

**New land**

Suddenly she was finally able to feel it. The position she was in made it even more intense.

The mystical object she was never able to see or touch! While Ren was burring his face in her hair she tried to adjust herself to be able to feel it even more. She didn't want to miss her chance on that!

She tried to calculate its shape, but it was difficult since she was touching it only threw her tight and he had his pants on. In addition, he seemed too agitated by it. His breathe become uneven and he let her leg down. Instead of their former positions, now he put both hands on her butt. He even tried to smash her closer to his hips and magical object, but she decided to take things her way. She slid of him, like a snake. Going down, so that now she was in huge stride, her hands from his backs following. Her real purpose was obvious; she wanted to touch it- accidentally of course!

Emperor was surprised yet again. This girl was something. She tricked him, firstly making him hot! Now she wanted to escape, using his weak moment! He wouldn't let that happen!

He grabbed her hands which were still slowly like snakes sliding down his torso and jerked her whole body up using them. She lost the feeling of the ground, instead her and his face were on equal standing. She could feel his hot breathing. Sensing him like this she didn't mind the pain he was causing keeping her from the ground. She got the chance to experience something new about him!

To make it more comfortable she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Emperor was literally shocked. He could see she wasn't Natsu, so her behavior was odd. Maybe Kyoko created new persona? The Latino-hot-babe?

He put her hands around his neck and placed his own on her butt again to confirm she wouldn't fall. She gasped feeling his breathe on her chest. Even if she was curious about him and his touch, she still wasn't ready for that!

She jumped off him skillfully and guarded herself from him using one hand. To make him understand she pushed him, using all of her strength to make some steps.

Emperor at first listened to her body language and gave her some space, but when he saw her turning her backs on him, walking away, and taking of her blindfold… He couldn't stop himself. He pulled her into his embrace once more.

That is when the music stopped.

**Author's note:**

Thank you all for your reviews and support on last chapter! It certainly made me want to write this one quicker!

**Shiroyuki76**- you guessed right! Some fun stuff is coming! It is nice to have you back! Please continue letting me know if you have some thoughts about my story! I would love to read them!

**ScarletGoddess818**- Oh yeah. Without moving restrictions… (Evil grin) hope you like my vision of that!

**MangaAddict2688**- I guess it is only her who could boil Ren/Emperor… blood to fascinating states… (Evil grin) But believe me… soon enough he will make her pay for this…

**Mangaaddict300**- I guess now we have some new counting. Emperor X Kyoko… Hm… But I still don't know yet who should win… Difficult, don't you think?

**Minim0a**- It wasn't that much of a tango. Some basic moves- he leads, she leads, he grabbed her leg, she slides down… Not much, I know… but it was filled with passion, right? *eyes full of hope you liked it*

**Y'Svel**- Welcome! It is nice to have you write your review here! I'm glad you like the tango idea, I'm kind of curious what do you think about it after reading this chapter? Hope you like their dancing even if it wasn't that cool as it is when someone who actually _knows_ tango writes it… Please continue to support me in the future! Bow, bow!

**Shizu2**- I hope to write MORE hot scenes *drool* I hope you will like them too

**Creamy creations**- I listened to Josh and … I have fallen in love. I will use this song and probably not only that one in future. In critical time… When they finally will be together-together. You helped me a lot! This chapter is definitely for you!


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Feeling anxious**

Kanae Kotonami lately was anxious. Something told her some things weren't right. Everyone seemed to keep her away from LME head quarters. It was really suspicious. She didn't get any message from Kyoko. She knew her friend was on her Violent Mission, but for her not to give any sign of life from that long… it sure was wrong. It was pissing her to no end and she decided to find out what was going on!

First she wanted to entrance LME from normal passage but strangely everyone who saw her there gave her just new job outside LME main building. For Kanae it was only new evidence something was going on and she was meant not to know. She couldn't agree to that!

There should be the way to get there and she decided to do everything it would be needed to do it. After a little reconnaissance she put on herself a disguise. She was an actress, confusing few LME workers shouldn't be that hard.

She slipped inside, trying her best not to bring attention on it. She noticed almost no changes, everything seemed working fine. She tried to spy on receptionists; they always knew the most gossips. It didn't help. And yet inside of Kanae grew the feeling, Kyoko was in bigger danger that she thought her friend would be.

She would never admit it, but Kyoko was precious to her and she would never let her feel the pain. It was very strange bond and yet it was the first friend Kanae wouldn't just give up to anybody. She noticed how that playboy- Tsuruga- adored Kyoko. It is not that she hated (that good-for-nothing-fake) him… It was clear he cared about Kyoko… It is just that… Kyoko is too innocent. He could easily manipulate her…

Ok, she had to admit it… it was about the winning too… She liked the way he looked after loosing to her. He, the oh-so-cool-model-and-actor, was easily defeated by her… Such a lovely feeling!

Kanae composed herself. No one should have seen her like that. She had a mission to do! She chosen the best place to observation and waited. If the fate is grateful to her, it wouldn't be long to find the best sacrificial lamb.

**The truth is out**

Down LME corridor jumped up and down happy Yukihito Yashiro. He was clearly joyful, twirling in the air with big grin on his face. In his state, he couldn't feel the danger which was in the shadows. He did feel it however in the moment rope caught his legs in mid-jump. It squeezed on his ankles and made him fall on his face with loud "Ugh…" He lost his conscious.

After Yashiro came back to conscious his face wasn't smiling anymore. He woke up by a slap in his face and now his live was on a very thin line. He was facing Kanae Kotonami, called tenderly by Kyoko "Moko-san". He was however in front of Kotonami-the-dangerous-kitty than delicate lady. Her eyes emanated very angry energy that was inside of her. He knew what kind of questions she would be asking. He gulped.

"Kotonami-san, you look beautiful today! Is it the new mascara on your eyelashes? Astonishing!"

"Silence! Stop with the crap! What did you do to Kyoko!"

"But Miss Kotonami!"

She tightened the rope which was holding him firm to the chair.

"Don't make me use force, Yashiro. Spill it out and no harm will be done!"

She wasn't joking, to give him the taste of her anger she smacked him with the whip. (He didn't notice it before in her hand but now its presence was undeniable)

"But I can't! I… I… don't know where she is now!"

"Oh? So you knew where she was before? That's good too, you know… Spill it!" (Smack)

"President is going… Oh!" Yoshiro's eyes went wide. He would have smacked himself for this obvious slip, but his hands were bound.

"I knew it was President's job! Now spill it all!" (Smack)

"Never! Ren is my friend and… Noooo!" (Smack)

"Ren? She is with him? When I get my hands on that stupid President… Where is she?" (Smack)

"…"

"Oh… You're not going to talk?"

Yoshiro decided to sacrifice himself for his friend happiness. Her smacks weren't really hard. It brought him… instead of pain… pleasure?

"Babe, please tell me everything, will you?"

Kanae hated using her sex-appeal; another idiot in love with her was just another nuisance… But her friend's happiness was the most important (And not loosing to the oh-I-am-so-handsome), so she had no other choice.

She threw her hair back and put her finger in her mouth. Her eyelashes started biting up and down. She touched his knee by her own.

"Please, tell me?"

Easy catch.

**Author's note:**

Thank you guys about your response on my last chapter! It does make me happy!

**Okinawa Haruhi**- I hope you are not disappointed about my tease… *blink blink* some anticipation will raise your hunger I think…

**Mangaaddict300**- I guess this time counting is not possible… Or maybe I'm wrong?

**Deathofmichiko**- Guilty. I admit. My fault. But I'm not regretting!

**Rui**- thank you for information about spelling. No more that one in future I hope! And don't be sorry about reviewing when you feel the need to, not every time! It is Ok with me! I like them, yes… But it isn't any kind of duty! Bow! Bow!

**MangaAddict2688**- I guess Natsu shouldn't be the only one putting Emperor in order. Kyoko herself has the guts to do it, she only is bounded by her sempai-kouhai relationship, don't you think? I had to agree… Ren would definitely let her touch and much more if only she would tell her needs… (Evil grin) Maybe she should?

**Shizu2**- You are probably right… Emperor should be more… irresistible? I just hope to explain his behavior… he is facing the first time a girl, who is ashamed of desiring him I suppose?

…

Hello! Thank you for your review! About the tango… Well my parents are learning it and that's why I decided to write something about it. The scenes… Well one could see them in movies. They are very impressing. (I mean the closeness of two people… it seem short in time yet full of emotions, right?) Hope you will still continue your support! Bow! Bow!

**Mimim0a**- I'm actually blushing. My self-opinion is a little bit higher thanks to you! Thank you… Hope new chapter isn't disappointing?

**Y'Svel-**For me Kyoko is still childish so I figured for her _that thing _will be for now a magical object… Well when I was thinking how to describe it… and that phrase entered my mind and just wouldn't go… I'm happy you were laughing about it just as I was laughing writing it! (Ekhm… as for the welcome- you guys are my story's most important part. All in all, if I didn't have you I would stop writing…so… Thank you! Bow, bow!


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Sometimes girl got to do what a girl got to do.**

There was this girl, walking gracefully one of the LME's corridors. No men managed not to look at her. She had very short skirt on, ideal to show off her long legs. She had a perfect dynamite body but it was her face that hypnotized all those poor boys on her way. She was curling her lock of hair on her finger, smiling happily to her passengers. She stopped outside one of the Presidents apartments. There was a one-man-guard before the doors, which meant President was somewhere else that moment.

She said a few words to the guardian and pointed the doors. He nodded his head and let her in. His mind obviously overworked by her comment, because his face was tomato-red.

Cute looking girl disappeared as soon as she passed the doors. Now she looked only shocked. She was staring firstly on the walls in that particular room. It seemed they were full of some kind of posters. They were all different sizes and the view on them was different too, but they did have something in common. On each and everyone there were two persons- Kyoko and Tsuruga-bastard.

Girl started shaking from furry. She could see on them Kyoko in oh-I-am-so-handsome-man arms, dancing. It wouldn't be so bad but on some photos Kyoko looked just scared and it was obvious she felt uncomfortable! She was angry enough to rip those posters and even burn them, so that no evidence about her presence would last… But then it stuck her. Nobody does just photos, right? There should be somewhere the back-up disc, from where those photos were printed. To destroy those hateful posters for good, there was no other option… She had to find negatives.

That very irritated lady straightened herself and looked around the place. It was very spacious room but the only furniture was one huge wardrobe and few chairs. She could precisely point out the one that belonged to the President. She smacked herself, she needed to be focused, there probably wasn't long before somebody would notice her here.

Not having a clue where to look for the back-ups she decided to find some clues in wardrobe. As she came closer to it she became more and more in shock. She could hear the voices coming from it. That was definitely something she didn't expect… but on the other hand… it was President, who was in charge of the project, so everything which was extraordinary was included. The voices were stronger with every step she took and what was the most petrifying she recognized those voices as those which belonged to Kyoko and _Ren-Chan_.

After a moment of indecisiveness a little nervous woman opened the wardrobe's door quickly. What she saw there made her speechless and stuck in the ground with eyes and mouth opened wide. There was enormous computer in side of the wardrobe. It had five screens. Four smaller on the side of a really huge one in the center. Beneath it she could see console with lots of strange buttons, who knows what for… Some of them were even named. Above of the green ones on her left there was the note: To make the mood better. On her right were blue buttons with note: To move the lights. She could see the yellow once too, their note: Special effects. Between all of them was however one huge red button. Its note was small but the girl took effort to read it: In case of emergency.

The girl stepped closer trying to figure it out what was that machine for and were those voices from before were coming from. Her step seemed to activate the mechanism. The screens switched on and she finally could see what kind of activity her _beloved Rory Takarada, the President_ had.

Every screen seemed to be showing different kind of view but the one in the center was the one that brought her attention. She saw Kyoko and Tsuruga dancing in the same place she saw before on the posters. They were in a very intimated pose, so her jaw dropped.

"What…?"

"Kotonami-san what are you doing here?"

She recognized this voice right away; she turned to face the source of it. She saw very angry President himself.

"I won't let Kyoko be hurt again President!"

She shouted at him and turned to the computer.

"This place is only to watch Kotonami-san. We don't interact in what they are doing."

"I don't care!"

The girl looked at screen again and shivered. She saw her friend's hands bounded by Tsuruga's. He was holding her up high by them. He was obviously doing her harm.

"How can I get him stop?"

"This is only a passionate _tango_, Kotonami-san. A dance. Besides, she was the one asking him to teach her."

The girl was now observing how Kyoko pushed Tsuruga away and started to move away from him. She was in front of the camera so Kanae was able to see the blindfold on her eyes. She also saw her red cheeks and undoing the blindfold- fear in eyes. But the scariest thing she saw was Tsuruga himself. His attitude was completely changed. He wasn't the perfect gentleman, now he was someone she didn't know. He was getting closer to Kyoko… And he had the lust in his eyes.

Kanae didn't think twice. The only thing that mattered was her friend safety.

She pushed red button.

"Noooo! Kotonami-san, you baka!"

President had tears in his eyes and looked like beaten puppy. He was sobbing like when somebody takes the best toy from children.

Now Kanae was in big troubles.

**Author's note:**

**MangaA****ddict2688**- Your idea sounds interesting. It fits my vision of Kyoko, who want to experience the role to the fullest; because she knows that blissful time will be over soon. But… Can I use this idea? As for Kanae… I don't have a pairing for her… jet. Maybe I should?

**Creamy creations**- Speechless. I mean the guy is awesome! I used to play the piano and I was checking on you tube all piano players… then I jumped to learn guitar and… maybe I should go back? I don't know if there is a woman who would refuse to any request he got… (I'm twirling like Kyoko- he is so cuuuute!) I love rock music, but those ones you are sending are already added to my playlist. I'm going to play them to my friends… Thank you!

**Minim0a**- Please, don't be sad! At least right now everything happens for a reason (which is quite simple- to get Ren and Kyoko together) so every chapter do have some part to play in making them as a unit. Just a little more and we will be back to our beloved couple…

**Mangaaddict300**- According to your counting- which is very helpful, by the way- Emperor is quite ahead… Hm… Maybe too much ahead? (Evil grin)

**Rui**- I'm so sorry if the scenes were too much- I mean the whip and so on… I'm really sorry I didn't think about the consequences writing it! I'm sorry!

The whip… Hm… in my imagination Kanae is bringing it with her for self-defense from stalkers. (You know a handy little one in purse, just in case)

As for the plot… I'm working on it in sweat… My mind is working really hard… I'm sorry it is still not good enough; I will work some more in future!

**Shiroyuki76**- At first I was writing just for my own fun. I wanted to share my crazy ideas with somebody- because my friend was cute enough to listen but I could see she had had it enough… Poor little thing… But as the story goes my attitude changes… Well I guess it is better fun when not only I but also you enjoy my story… So I'm trying my best. There is probably a long road before me but as long as there is someone wanting to give me some clues, it is going to be Ok! Thanks!

**ScarletGoddess818**- You're absolutely right! Kyoko would just stuck in her I-will-be-adoring-my-sempai-from-the-distance-state. He would probably do the same and it will lead them to nowhere! Which is something I hope nobody wants? *looks around to see if somebody really do- to punch him/her* I just hope my idea is not so ooc. I really do!

Thank you all for your reviews! Bow, bow! Please continue your support in the future too!


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**You're mine girl, my own**

Fuwa Sho was lying lazily on the sofa, watching Tokyo News. He was supposed to work on his new song, but he didn't have any inspiration, so he decided to relax by the TV. His mind was at ease, because Shoko was out, booking the hall for his concert. He was switching from channel to channel. It was pretty hard to watch something that didn't include Tsuruga or Kyoko. Or both of them at once in that stupid Dark Moon. He felt horrible every time he saw them together.

He looked at the hour- it was the time when his favorite gossip program was emitting. He liked it, because they seemed to increase his fan base by those stupid stories about him. They were spreading news about his love life. They noticed his change in music and tried to relate it with some kind of sappy love story. Girls seemed to love it, so he didn't mind.

Plus- in that kind of program hardly ever appeared Tsuruga Ren.

With the moment program started however something was odd. The girl who usually was peacefully informing about new gossips from entertainment industry, was literally too much excited. Sho figured that some kind of star must have made a huge mistake for her to laugh or probably new pairing came up? Sho was in a good mood so probably he would get the chance to laugh a little. Or so he thought.

"Hello Tokyo! This is Miranda's Keith day by day show –Tell-Me-More-! This time I will just get right straight to the facts! Because… Our crew is on their way to the place where we got the hint, the historical moment is happening! We are connecting with our reporter!

Sakura –san, please tell us what exactly is happening?"

"Hello Miranda! I'm so excited and depressed right now! We are standing outside one of the LME filming halls, where fire-fighters are trying to pump out all the water that cumulate inside due to fire alarm. From our source, we know why such an alarm started! It seems that at that moment inside LME hall were only TWO people! Believe it or not, those TWO were nobody else that Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko!"

"No way!"

"Yes! We even have a photo of them together! I will send it right now to the studio! It was made by by-passer but even if it is only phone-made-photo, you can clearly see their faces and what is more important! They were holding hands! I'm soooo jealous!"

"You mean?"

"Oh come on! It is obviously already suspicious, why they were there TOGETHER… With nobody else around! Not even Ren's manager! And we all know it almost never happens! In addition they were holding each other hand!"

"I hope you will be able to collect more information about them! As for now we got the message with that photo, camera man will show it to you guys!..."

Fuwa Sho officially snapped. He turned the TV off, cursing.

"How dare this bastard play with something that is mine? I guess my warning wasn't enough! I can't believe that Kyoko, from all people, actually fallen for his stupid act! Agh!"

He started to imagine them together. In his imagination he saw:

*Tsuruga saving Kyoko from fire he own caused. He took Kyoko in his arms and walked through the fire caring her bridal-way out. Outside the burning place he put her down, smiling to her. "Thank god you are Ok. I was so worried!" "Oh Ren! Thank you so much!" Kyoko threw herself on Tsuruga, hugging his neck and kissing him all over.

Here Tsuruga looked at Sho. "I'm even better rescuer than you. Even she has chosen me."*

Sho's blood boiled. The level of his range was enormously high. He threw TV remote control; he didn't know he was crushing in his grip, to the floor.

"After my dead body! Kyoko is mine! My own! You won't take her from me you fake!"

He grabbed his phone and made few calls.

"Let's see, who is the better man here, Tsuruga-bastard!"

**Tragedy!**

In LME head quarters, in Rory's office even, people could feel the earthquake, the same which was made from Sho's anger. It however fitted the atmosphere inside that particular room.

Kotonami Kanae was kneeling in front of Rory Takarada, with very unhappy look on both faces.

"I'm very angry at you Kotonami-san. How could you think I would try to hurt Mogami-san? I would never install a camera in their room or such! It was only in LME hall, where it always has been! We were only rolling their practice"

Kanae was still furious. The vein started to show up on her temple. She learned however that speaking her own emotions to President always ended badly, so she managed with lots of willpower used- to stay shut.

"There is something however, that I'm proud off Kotonami-san. You learned to love your friend to the point you disobeyed even your boss to save her. Good job there."

President smiled to her happily, so she thought she was saved.

Yeah sure. No one disobeys Rory Takarada without the consequences.

Kotonami Kanae had just brought the attention of President to her own issues.

And we all know how that ends.

**Author's note:**

**Minim0a**- Red button as all red buttons… caused only troubles! Ha ha! But I intend to change the troubles into… couple-making torment… (Evil grin)

**MangaAddict2688**- You are so right about Ren. I will use your idea, because I like it, but it still should be some kind of surprise so you will never knew exactly when… And maybe I will write new story about Kanae and Yashiro? Don't know about that yet…

**ScarletGoddes818**- He he. I like your idea. Probably going to happen in future. Thank you so much! Bow, bow!

**Creamy creations**- I'm sorry for such a confusing chapter! I guess I'm still experiencing how to write and now I know that was wrong. I'm sorry! As for the music, I would love to listen to more! Please do send me more, of course if you have the time and will to do so! Thank you very much!

**Mangaaddict300**- Sorry for the scarring! My fault completely, I will try my best not to do that again! Thank you for review, by the way!


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**One step at a time***

The moment that Kanae pushed the red button happened many things at once. Ren grabbed Kyoko in his arms, the fire-alarm started (water felt from the ceiling), the music stopped, lights went out. (Plus fire-fighters get a call from LME secretary).

Emperor would have done something improper to Kyoko, but cold water made Ren back. Both Kyoko and Ren started to shiver from being soaked in cold water. Ren tightened his arms around her.

"Kyoko, you're alright? We need to get out of here! Hold tight to me, so we won't be separated."

Kyoko nodded her head and took the hand he was offering. They ran off the building by even more sources with cold water. Now standing outside their shivers become even more intensive. Ren would hug Kyoko to warm her up even a little more, but he could see already someone taking a picture of them, so he stopped himself.

"We cannot wait here like this, come on, we need to warm ourselves!"

He pulled her to his car and started off the engine, turned the heater on. He drove out of the LME parking and hurried to their hotel, but seeing her lips became instead of red- blue, he panicked. Once he saw love hotel (first hotel on their way back) he didn't think twice.

He was prepared for this kind of emergency so he pulled from his baggage two pairs of mustache, wigs, hats and even black glasses. Normally He would choose with more consideration, what to put on himself, but this time he just wore one piece of everything. He gave Kyoko hat and glasses. With her dress there was no way to pretend she was Yashiro.

Kyoko in that kind of situation didn't have even time to protest. His moves were very quick and she saw him panicking. She followed him willingly inside.

He cursed himself for not having enough cash money for two rooms were they could warm themselves in the baths. He couldn't however use his credit cards in this kind of place.

He led her to their room, the only one that was "normal" left- as quickly as he could. He was worried about her lack of the protest. He thought it was because she was freezing cold. It wasn't far from the truth.

"Kyoko-san you need to go right now and warm yourself up in the bath. I promise you I won't peek or anything…"

"What about you sempai? No! You must go first!"

"You are girl Kyoko-san; I won't let you freeze to dead! Just go!"

"Then… let's go in together!"

Ren froze. He couldn't hear the thing he heard?

"We will wear the towels, just like in outdoor baths; it will be Ok, right?"

In Ren's mind: "Oh, yeah. Now I'm on Earth. My stupid perverted mind was running wild as always. I should have been prepared it is her after all."

"Ok Kyoko-san. I will make a call while you change into towel Ok? We need to inform President and Yashiro-san about our situation. I'm going to make a phone call."

"I will wait with bath for you so make it quick!" (Kyoko's voice was a little shivering.)

Ren looked in her eyes. "She caught me here. How she knew I was trying to let her have her bath without me? I better hurry."

Kyoko was petrified. She didn't know she had the courage to propose something that indecent. It just slipped at first but then she said _those_ words! "I will wait with the bath for you…" Kyoko still in daze slipped out of her dress and put towel over herself. She went to the huge bathroom and she unscrewed the taps with hot water.

She used to live in an Inn, but this bath tube here was still something new for her. It was rectangular, huge, like half of her room in restaurant! Plus it had four kinds of taps on sides of it. She tried all of them. One pair was usual, from two next there were two kinds of soap- one in rose petals, second it powder. They both were emitting delicate rose scent. Last one made white foam.

Ren entered the bathroom, already changed in towel. He did it silent, so Kyoko didn't notice him. "Oh, now I know why this room was so expensive. But… I can't help but think it was kind of worth it…" He smiled. His eyes were on Kyoko, still playing with taps. "I hope my control will last till the end…"

Kyoko however found some kind of switch, which changed the lights from normal to romantic little ones and looked up to see Ren in bathroom doors. Ren's throat tightened. One switch and from looking like a playful child she changed into extraordinary beauty. He didn't even notice how he got near her and grabbed her in her waist bringing her to him closer. He looked in her eyes and then lips. Due to the hot steam from the tube they were back to being red once again… But he couldn't contain himself.

"Let me warm your lips, they are so blue..."

Ren put his hand on her cheek. Then their lips joined. He tasted her delicacy trying to remember the most details he could. He didn't expect her to answer. He was worried about her despising him but knew that using a good excuse he will somehow pull it off. He almost forgot himself in that kiss, but when she finally answered his knees almost made him collapse.

"Your lips are also blue, Ren-san."

This time she kissed him. Willingly. Yeah, he was in heaven. He didn't mind dying now.

**Author's note:**

Sorry for short answers, I'm a bit busy… Really sorry!

**MangaAddict2688-** I must rethink it really well- I mean Kanae's punishment. Your idea is already placed in my mind, thanks about it!

**Mangaaddict300**- I don't intend to hurt Kyoko more than she already is! Don't fear about it please!

**Minim0a**- Sho's imagination was something I really liked in manga. It even made me like Sho a tinny little bit more. (I like jealous men)

Thanks for your reviews! Bow, bow!


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Save me* (from myself)**

It took a few seconds till Kyoko realized what sort of sin she had committed. Her sempai was only helping her warm herself up and she just took advantage of his concern! She started to feel ashamed of herself. Then again the kiss was so pleasant and somehow she got the feeling Ren wasn't against it at all.

Few seconds more and she realized something else. It was her very first kiss! She blushed cutely and pulled back. Embarrassment came with her conscious. He will think about her badly, if he figured her actions were based on a lie. She couldn't let it happened.

She saw he grinned with still closed eyes and said with strangely low voice:

"What a sweet kiss…"

"It wasn't a … kiss! I just wanted…"

"To warm me up? Yeah, that sure helped. And it was your first time?"

He hit the bull-eye. Kyoko blushed some more and answered first thing that came to her mind, just to cover up her embarrassment.

"No! It wasn't."

Just as quickly Ren changed into Emperor, now opening his eyes she could see there only the Demon Lord.

_He noticed I lied! I'm sooo busted! What should I do? _Kyoko quickly jumped into the bath.

"Sempai come here, water will be cold soon!"

Lord was really angry. He wanted to know who is the bastard, who needed some beating. Is somewhere there a guy who wanted to dye that much, that he touched HIS girl? Demon Lord decided he want the answer now. He entered the bath and covered Kyoko to one of the bath sides. To make her tell the truth, not to scare her too much, he smiled his too-many-vat's-having-smile at her.

"It wasn't your fist kiss? Then when was it and… with who, may I ask?"

Kyoko felt the fear but her mind was screaming to her not to tell him he was the first. She was too afraid of admitting her love to him. The fear of getting hurt once time more was stronger than his attack. Her time to answer was shrinking so she shouted one name that she was hoping some help from.

"Moko-san!"

The world stopped for a minute there.

Ren's mind switched off by while. He just kept staring on Kyoko. He was kind of sure that he would be dreaming about that kind of kiss between Kyoko and Kanae later. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not. He had the second kiss, right? She was with him now and she couldn't be in love with the girl, right? He lowered his head and sighed. He remembered a song he heard not long ago:

…

**Save me  
I feel like I'm goin' crazy  
I've got this lady  
She's got me on my knees  
I'm saying baby baby please  
Don't leave tonight without giving me  
Some of your lovin' it makes me weak  
Somebody save me**

…

(Josh Verdes, Save me. I couldn't help it!)

**Tonight's heartache***

Kyoko saw her sempai attitude changed. Instead of being angry at her oblivious lie, he seemed sad? He probably knew that she was lying. He was disappointed in her. Her heart felt the pain. She didn't want him to think badly of her. He looked hurt, that view almost broke her heart to pieces again.

"I'm sorry I lied Ren-san! (Kyoko threw herself to his arms) I just didn't want you to think badly of your kouhai! I'm really sorry!"

Ren's sadness quickly vanished as he felt her embrace. The pain in his heart smoothened. He pulled her closer and then sighed.

"I won't think badly of you Kyoko-san. Never…" His voice was like a whisper.

She felt blush on her cheeks so she quickly told him:

"Let's take our bath Ok? The water is really getting colder and colder."

"You are right, Kyoko-san."

They started their bath and quickly ended it. Both felt embarrassment and strange heartache. Once in a while their stole the glances in each other direction, but their eyes never met. She was quicker. She excused herself and left the bathroom.

Ren stayed longer and watched her leaving. He was feeling the suffocating pain in his chest and his throat was squeezed. If it was earlier he would feel the rush and would be aroused around the girl taking bath with him. This time it was rather strange experience, while he did wanted her, in the same time his heart was like on rollercoaster. He cherished her will, afraid she didn't feel the same he did. It was only her, who could make him loose his cool, without even realizing it.

What a troublesome emotion, this "love"…

**Author's note:**

**My dear readers!**

Thank you for your support so far! You have been very generous to me and I want you to know it mean a lot to me!

I never dreamed of those past 160 reviews! It does fill my heart with joy! (When I posted my first 15 chapters I was so unsure about my work… First reviews I greeted with "Hooray!" and a dance of joy)

I want to thank also to those who putted my story as one of their favorites and on alerts! It is something that makes my lips smile really wide!

I bow my head low to express my feelings.

What to say more? I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Minim0a**- I hope you understand it's going to take some time more to actually have them both realize they cannot live without each other? It is too soon still for that, but step by step, they are getting closer to it.

**Darksilvercloud**- I'm not that cruel… I like Ren too much, to torment him THAT much. He will be slowly closer to her… In the end we want them together, right?

**ScarletGoddess818**- If Sho found out about it… He would probably do himself some hurt (he would bang his and to the wall), than he would found Kyoko and scold her for being easy and too stupid to notice Ren is just a fake (so he would have to show her HE is better than him…) SCARY. But it could be GOOD.

**Mangaaddict300**- I feel kind of guilty. It is like I put a duty on you… I'm so sorry! You don't have to review each and everyone chapter. For me what counts the most is when you review because you feel the need to do so, not because I beg for this. *Low on the ground doing dogeza from embarrassment of myself* I'm so sorry!

**Creamy creations**- I hope you didn't mind me using the song you sent me? It is just I played it all the time and it fitted so well to my story… I'm going to listen next once from you, thanks! (You asked about my private account to send them last time, right? It didn't show up on my profile? Or I put the link in the wrong place?) And… you think Kyoko is too ooc?

**Deathofmichiko**- It is late in the night here, you know? But I do the up-date just because you asked for it! Thank you for your encouragement! Bow, bow!


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**I don't want to miss a thing***

Kyoko could sense her sempai was still sad about her previous actions. It was quite unusual; he was often angry at her, but not sad of her behavior. She felt restless not knowing how to mend this broken situation she was in. At all costs she didn't want to loose him. His honest words were sometimes harsh but he helped her very often and now he became her friend. In her whole life she had only Sho, who didn't do that many for her, ever.

She looked around and blushed. Her conscious finally getting the surroundings. Love hotel and every little aspect connected with it was the taboo for her. She was now gapping at the furniture in the room. She remembered her first time when she still was Setsu. That made the blush crawled on her cheeks. She was so oblivious to her own previous actions. She even made Ren do something improper, which made him sick. She couldn't let it happen again!

She felt something drip on her bare leg and looked down. Her towel was all wet like the rests of their clothes. The water dripped from it down, soaking into the carpet. The perfect house-maid awakened in her. She quickly checked the small wardrobe that stood in the corner. There were lots of different kinds of clothes. She looked through them but they all seemed somehow indecent. She was too embarrassed to wear any of them.

Digging further she founded however something she thought she could wear for one night, till their clothes would be dried. It was strapless and definitely too short and too body-close, but in cute pink color, dress. She quickly put it on her, sensing Ren would walk soon inside.

Rest of the towels were in bathroom where she rather not to be right now, giving her sempai a little time for himself. She founded few male costumes but they all only made her blush so she decided to give him some space and time for making the decision which one he wanted to wear.

When he entered she was already picking their wet clothes from the floor and walking around in maid style to prepare her guest good rest. She would take care of him and that way he would somehow forgive her, right?

Ren was lost in his thoughts, but when he looked at her, he lost all of them. She had an arm-full of their clothes and now was standing with her back to him, preparing their bed to sleep. Ren's sadness disappeared in an instant and he started laughing hard with cute blush on his cheeks.

Kyoko obviously didn't notice, since she was in a hurry dressing up, but Ren couldn't miss it. She had a cute bunny tail on the back of her dress. In his mind, Ren just a moment ago was considering his lack of progresses with her and how he looses his cool around her, but now? With her, surprising him like that, his live, even only as her friend, was definitely more colorful and full of joy. While he was laughing -with her, changing into Mio, he was wandering how could he lived without her.

Kyoko turned around after hearing Ren's laughter. At first she was just surprised, then she felt the relief but he was glancing at her while laughing… Was he laughing at her? He was playing with her somehow? She felt Mio stepping in her. Once it made him stop to explain what was so funny about their situation, but now he only said while rolling on the floor:

"Not cute…at all… bunny…girl…" In his eyes tears started to flow. His laugh was decreasing a little bit but it came back every time he looked at her. She was now offended, being the object of his laughter with no reason was no fun. She left to the bathroom with "Hmf!"

"Sempai I suggest you should dress yourself in something dry. You can find something in that wardrobe over there; take your time I won't be back soon. I will put our clothes there so they can dry through the night."

It was hard for Ren to put himself together. His sides were hurting from the laughter. He thanked himself for such a good memory. He would re-play that view every time his hopes would be down. He was sure that for a long time he would be the only one, who was able to see her like that. He smiled heavenly at that thought.

"I don't want to miss a thing I can experience with her…"

**King of the jungle**

Ren wouldn't miss a chance to wear proper costume for that night. If she was the bunny, he would be the lion. Since he found that funny boxers (beach yellow with the lion's tail falling on the back), he couldn't help it. He stopped looking for something more suitable. He found the perfect matching and he was still continuing his laughing, even when he found in himself a bit of embarrassment.

He tried to imagine how real lion would behave. He decided to lay lazily on the bed, waiting for his meal.

When Kyoko reentered the room she gasped at first. Her mentor, her sempai, her leader, was now lying on his side, with pillow beneath his head and in bleach yellow boxers. One hand was holding his head high; the other however was playing with a tail? He had this cheetah smile on his face.

She tried to avert her eyes but she felt his gaze on her all through the time she was walking around the room, organizing stuff for tomorrow. She didn't left the bath unclean, now she started to dry the wet carpet.

_Oh Ren murmured just like a cat right now, how nice and sexy… _(Ten seconds of Kyoko's obliviousness due to maid state)… _He did what?_

Kyoko turned to see Ren and his doings and ended looking in his eyes. She could see the playfulness and the pheromones he was sending finally hit her. She quickly turned her head from him.

"Oh…Kyoko-san…"

Ren could see how she shivered and the blush fired on her face reaching even her ears. For him it was so heavenly seeing her conscious of him (at last!).

"Leave it, come here instead…"

Her reacting doubled (if possible). She managed to response:

"I can't leave it like that! It is bad for the carpet!"

"But how about me? Am I less important? You choose carpet over my health?"

"Your health?"

"I'm cold. Warm me up, Kyoko-san."

She didn't forget his laughter from her (for a reason she still didn't know). She didn't like to be played around by him.

"There are the covers to do that. Use them."

He silenced. It was weird. She turned to see the look on his face and the moment she did that was the moment she knew from the instant- she lost.

From the huge bed there was a really big baby-kitty staring at her. He had pleading eyes, like a lost puppy.

How could she refuse?

**Author's answers:**

**Creamy creations**- I guess not only me liked the song! Hooray! As for Kyoko- I want them together too much. I probably am rushing things… sorry!

**Tama-Kun**- there are your boxers! I had to improvise since Nakamura-sensei partly "stole" my idea (He, he, yeah sure); so it is kind of different from the way I used to imagine it, but I hope you like my new idea too!

**Mangaaddict300**- I hope this chapter is proper to show you I stand up from the ground! I also hope you like it, because this chapter is for you!

**Meiya-chan-** If she told THAT to Sho, he wouldn't be able to close his mouth for a long time. (It even could be cute in a way.) I guess I imagine him changed -after Kyoko explain him he hurt her too much and she is now with Ren- when he finally would cherish his new love.

**Minim0a-** You were right, Ren was sad. But as you can see I don't like him being hurt or sad for too long… Now I am going to make him a little bit happier… (We all love his smile I hope?)

**Shizu2**- Well thank you sooo much! I'm very happy to know you liked it! I hope with this one you will also be satisfied…


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**New challenge**

"What can I do for you? Covers really should just be enough. But if it still won't be warm for you I could always go and ask the stuff…"

"Mogami-san."

His voice was dark and it stopped her attics to avoid the uncomfortable request of his.

"I'm considered of you. It was a very stressful day in the end, don't you think? I just want you to go to bed and sleep. You really shouldn't be still up, you know?"

Ren liked her flushed expression and the fact she was conscious of the situation, but he was prepared to take things slowly. It would be just enough to be able to hold her in his arms all night long and it was his purpose from the beginning "being the lion". He knew pushing things wouldn't make anything better. One step at once.

"I'm not a child anymore, you know?"

Kyoko was relieved that his play-boyish actions were over. She did feel like a little girl in front of the King of the Night just waiting to get her. His pheromones were affecting her so much that she felt the enormous need deep inside her body. When he added his cute puppy eyes she had that thought that she would do whatever he wanted to. All of those strange feelings inside of her were building in her, making her confused. She didn't know what to think about the situation anymore. His attitude however added the fire to her all thinking and she let the emotions lead her.

Ren was amused by her pouting. She was even now sweet, being angry at him. He promised himself not to lose any chance with her so he decided to tease her a little bit more.

"You are still young, my lady. You don't even have eighteen years old. You _are _still a kid, you know?"

"I live on my own, I earn money on my own, and I can protect myself on my own! I'm not a child! Maybe in _your_ decade, my dear _old _friend, being seventeen was considered as the childhood… But that was long ago, wasn't it sempai?"

"I'm not that old! You make me sound like some sort of antique! And who do you think you are, you minor!"

"But of course you _are old._ You have all different kinds of _experience…"_

"What is wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, I guess I would be having it probably the same when I will reach your _old age_"

Ren had a little flesh-back from before, when he tried to do something proper like today and also it ended in this sort of argue. Since then she started to consider him as a playboy, now she would be addressing him as she would do it towards an old men? He couldn't let that happened.

He decided to set up a challenge she won't be able to conquer and which will be his bridge to her for a little longer than being Setsu and Cain. He wanted to gain a little bit more of her heart by capturing her thoughts first. If he could change her thoughts of getting the revenge on Fuwa Sho, replacing them with the once in which she would be non-stoppable considering the ways to get him… To make him fall… It would be the best way to challenge her heart.

He wanted to possess all of her conscious and that would give him the hope to possess her heart, which he desired the most in the world.

"Kyoko-_Chan_. Let's make a duel about you being still a child and me being old. How's that sound?"

"You are sure you will be able to pull this off _grandpa?_"

"You little brat! I'm going to get you for that!"

"Yeah, sure. Set up the date and tell me the rules!"

"We will have some time for considering the ways to prove our rights. But the duel will be simple- you will ask me to do something childish-like, I will ask you to do something adult. Do we have the deal, or maybe you are too _afraid little girl?_"

Ren saw her smiling. It was her "bring it on" smile. The one he couldn't stand when it concerned Fuwa and the one he already loved since that moment. This time this smile was even better, because she still had the blush on her cheeks.

He loved her spirit. No! He loved her whole…

**And the bunny got caught**

She even didn't notice, but while they were talking he was slowly getting closer and closer to her. He silenced her suspicious nature and now was the time to use this opportunity. That is exactly how lions gets their preys. They wait in the high grasses till their prey makes a mistake.

Well, Kyoko did make this little mistake. She was now in his arms. She was with THE Tsuruga Ren, the hottest man in the world- in one bed. They both were wrapped in sheets, which smelled like him.

How should a woman react, being in this kind of situation? Probably it should be everything that Kyoko didn't but basically nothing from what she did.

She squeaked and started to run away from his grip. He almost couldn't hold her.

Well… all in all she was thinking she was fighting for her live (and innocence).

It didn't leave him a choice. He pulled her to himself and rounded her with both- his arms and legs. Now he was the stubborn Cain. He would get things done as he wanted them to.

And if reasoning didn't work… Well, he could always use the secret weapon, right? Evil grin appeared on his face. He knew her weak spot now. His little bunny was in troubles.

Oh! How much he thanked gods for being an actor!

**Author's note:**

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Kiss, kiss!

Darksilvercloud- I guess she didn't figure out it that her puppy eyes could beat his… He, he… But you're absolutely right; she should become aware of that! (Evil grin)

Minim0a- just like you I probably would want to jump on him. And if he would murmur like a cat I would probably melt till there won't be anything from me anymore. To die from pleasure… Ah…

MangaAddict2688- She still isn't conscious of having the bunny tail, but it will be soon… The "warm me up", the bunny tail and… probably more… a little lemon is coming!

Deathofmichiko- One lemon for you, coming up! (In next chapter, maybe second, but soon enough!)

ScarletGoddes818- I'm the same. I want them together. I want to write some really lemony lemon. So I guess… I should heat things up a little, right?

Creamy creations- I will write next chapter to one of those songs you sent. But it should be a little surprise… (I'm happy, you liked that chapter)

Mangaaddict300- Thanks! Your always coming reviews are soooo nice! Hug! Kiss!

Shiroyuki76- I will confess something now. I was addicted to anime; it started by Inuyasha, then appeared Skip Beat and couldn't get it enough- so I became to read manga. But we all knew how it is to wait for the next up-date. We are freaking out without something… so I jumped to fan fiction. I guess I read every story with Ren and Kyoko. Probably. I didn't know the rules at first, so that tiny little button down was unknown till one day… My mind almost exploded from the Skip Beat lack and I decided to join in. It is just a matter of days when I will end up my story and find the time to review every story I read and liked. Oh. I guess I bombarded you about myself… Sorry? But in the same time, it is my way to say thanks for your review (I'm sending smile to you)

3- Well now I'm proud of myself from making you laugh! (Smile to you) The real jungle-play will occur in next chapters however, hope you will like them too!


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Their first round**

Ren forgot about tiny little detail that made him loose his grin. She had a bunny tail no her dress and while she wiggled, he unfortunately could feel it.

"Kyoko-san… um… please, stop moving… um…"

"I will stop when you release me! I know it already! I will sleep now, so let me go."

"Let's…um… make a deal…ah…"

"What kind of?" (Kyoko's blush already started spreading through her body)

"You stop struggling…uh… I will release you … just don't go away from me, Ok?"

"Fine…"

Ren was glad she stopped. At first he wanted to hold her whole night through but he knew now it would bring him to an edge. She made him aroused once again without realizing it. He didn't know if he loved that bunny tail or not. He released her but couldn't help it and bringing his hands back he squeezed the tail and he grinned. One mystery solved… He loved it…

His dirty thoughts were interrupted by her giggles.

He turned to see her trying to hold on the laughter by the pillow. She was blushing sooo cutely; he wanted to know, no matter the costs… what made her like that? What kind of thought she had? All the girls he was with, well… they would just throw herself on him in this kind of situation, while Kyoko… laughed?

"Kyoko… dear… what is it that you are laughing?"

He could see she stiffened. His curiosity increased.

"Oh, it is nothing important. Good night Ren-san."

He couldn't believe his eyes. She dodged his question and now tried to act as if she wanted to go asleep. Well maybe she wanted, but he won't let her off the hook just like that.

"Oh? Nothing important? But I want to know…"

In an instant he took her hand to the side, making her lay on her back. Two seconds later he was already above her. It was the perfect way to make her look into his eyes. She couldn't lie to him now.

With both hands printed by Ren's Kyoko felt a little scared. He was stronger and now he had the advantage being above her. She shivered after the look into his eyes. They visibly darkened and she could see there was something deeper into his actions. She couldn't identify it yet. She turned her head to the side, not wanting to look into those kinds of eyes.

"Look at me, Kyoko-Chan… and tell me what made you so happy just a moment ago. I want to know it."

"It was nothing interesting, really…" (Her voice was shaking. It was just the way how his lowered voice affected her.)

She was still resisting? He grinned. He knew the best way to make her talk. He lowered his head to her and because she had her head still turned from him he could easily bit her earlobe. It was delicate but her answer was quick and surprising.

"I'm sorry Ren-san! I didn't mean to make you angry! I'm not lying! It wasn't anything important! I just imagined you acting like a baby! You challenged me so I was thinking about how you would do as a small baby! You know – bubbling like a baby and stuff… I'm sooo sorry! I know I shouldn't have!"

For a moment there Ren saw little pink bunnies jumping before his eyes. His brain stopped and now reactivated.

"Oh. I guess it is your first task for me to show you I'm not that old? Ok."

Her eyes widened. She wanted to see it, but she thought he wouldn't agree to that sort of request! Now she saw his expression changed. He also took his hands of hers and he must have considered his weight because he moved his legs to the side.

She felt relieved by this change only to become even more flushed and embarrassed by his doings. He curled and put his hands around her with his head on her breasts. (This way she couldn't see his grin.)

Ren was in heaven yet again. He needed two seconds to consider his doings, but he once told he wouldn't waste any opportunity with her. He smuggled (inside laughing to himself and congratulant on his own idea) and said:

"Mummy…"

Kyoko stiffened. She didn't expect him to do something like this!

"You… You pass! Now let me go!"

Ren laughed. He pulled back and starred at her flushed face.

"I won now you will have to do something adult, right?"

Kyoko shivered but nodded. It was going to be a long night…

**Author's note:**

So sorry I don't have the time to answer you right now. (Important family business, really sorry). But I hope you like my chapter! More lemon in future! (And sorry for the mistakes in the last one! I shouldn't rush when I write… *Sad*)


	46. help me guys poll!

Hello everybody!

I have a favor to ask you… I have a problem, please help me! I'm stuck in indecisiveness.

What kind of animal should I use for Kyoko to face Ren's lion?

lioness

sweet little kitty/ bunny

Any other ideas? Hm… like maybe lady cheetah?

Every animal have different kind of personality and its own way to face him… I will use the one on which will be more voices…

I need you guys…

Renfree


	47. Chapter 46

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Attention! This time both Kyoko and Ren are OOC**. I couldn't help it… Sorry!

**How sweet it is* (to be kissed by you)**

"Do you remember first time I asked you to kiss me?"

She only nodded. It wasn't actually totally her, but Natsu… Though Natsu memories were also hers… It was part of playing then, so she put that experience deep inside her brain. Rethinking it now, she felt the blush coming.

"It sucked. As an adult person it couldn't be your real kiss, right? It was like a children's peak on aunties' cheek, you know?"

Ren smirked. Being angry makes her conscious less activated. And it was something he wanted. This way his request would definitely bring some hot stuff from her. He wasn't wrong. She blushed but second later her Mio showed up, with Natsu following. He unconsciously shivered, knowing what kind of future awaited him.

"So you want me to kiss you? How lame…and boring… but Ok, I guess…"

It was Ren this time, who got a little pissed. For him it was something big, while she just turned into Natsu and didn't even get flustered about this? He was the one who taught her this and now it turned against him! He decided to give her a little lesson, for not being cute.

"I will only accept this task, when you make me response to your kiss."

"Whatever."

She pushed him to lay down on his back. Kyoko always was a quick learner. She recalled in her mind what exactly he did to her before: (looking for the tips to make him crawl before her)

Fact one- taking clothes of made him blush-out, because he was already in boxers.

Fact two- he did kiss her strongly once, when she acted as a Setsu, she needed to copy it.

Fact three- she remembered her apology kiss and what he did with his mouth to her then.

Fact four- when he whispered to her ear she would shiver from the feeling- may be helpful.

Fact five- once biting her own lip made emperor wanted to kiss her- needed it!

Fact six- his hand on her body made her wanted him; will reverse make him want her?

Fact seven- he put his tongue onto her earlobe, it excited her- she should check it out on him.

Fact eight- when she rubbed his "mystical object" he shivered and his breathe become uneven

Fact nine- well, thinking about it harder he kissed her today… and it was sweet- can be useful.

Fact ten- Ren's behavior that evening became like lions- he murmured like one, observed her moves- and after that she felt the need inside her body… Should she become someone else? Should she create some kind of persona to pull this off? Probably yes. But what kind of animal would defeat the lion king?

**And that's how; the**** new seductress was born…**

Kyoko not only quickly projected the new persona in her mind; she also considered Ren's personas. If there was a chance for Emperor to show up… or if she would feel the need to run away, from too much embarrassment, she should have the possibility to do so. Ren had too long legs and arms; he was always too quick to imprison her. She couldn't let that happen! If only she could… tie him somehow… so that he wouldn't move…

"Kyoko-Chan, maybe it is too much for you?" He could see she lost her Natsu. Ren smirked, but at his comment her blood only boiled more.

"It is not it… Um… May I have a little request?"

"I'm listening. What is it?"

"Um… Please close your eyes?"

He was taken aback but he figured this way she would be less embarrassed and he might experience more intense pleasure from her attics. He wanted to collect as many memories with her as he could. This way he will be closer to separate her from Fuwa.

He did as she pleased. To make sure he would not response too quickly to her kiss (or too strong) he crossed his legs in ankles and his hands on his chest. Well, he didn't consider the fact, that he was with Kyoko… and those things wouldn't help him much…

Once Kyoko has her mind set on something, she gains the strength to do it. Her box given from gods opened releasing courage and strong willpower. She imagined herself as a tigress, which was ready for the fight. Two more seconds and instead of Kyoko, there was a dangerous kitty, ready to eat.

She considered her position. The best way to attack is when he won't have the way to escape and she would be able to control him the way she wanted. She decided to copy his strategy once more. She crawled to him on her knees, moving like a cat on the haunting. She put her legs and hands on both his sides. It was interesting position; she could feel she is the one pulling the strings now.

She knew he was stubborn. She noticed his stiffen body, prepared not to give into her attics. Well, she had no other choice… She must first make him _beg _for her kiss. She smirked.

_Let's see how your own strategy is working with me displaying it…_

She bent to his ear a whispered into it:

"I'm not a child anymore… face it…" (Oh yes, it made him shiver.)

She delicate bit his earlobe and pulled back. _What would a kitty do with its prey? Hm… firstly taste it…_ She bent again to his neck and nuzzled her face onto it. Then she pulled out her tongue and with slow motion she made a first long slide up to his jaw. She could see the frown on his face. It was interesting to watch his reactions. She did it again this time starting from his collarbone. His frown deepened. _Ok, let's try something new. _She placed her hand on his chest. She could feel its move up and down with his breath. She observed his chest few moments. Ren was breathing more uneven now. He waited in anticipation, but couldn't hold it much longer, so he only managed to say:

"You probably…ah… don't know…um…, but the kiss should …um… be on the lips…"

She only murmured like a happy kitty in response and giggled. It was so much fun!

Oh sure, she was embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. He woke up her primal needs. With every dance lesson and their going out she slowly started to understand what kind of power inside she could have. It was him, who made her realize that she isn't plain and boring. Being Setsu she noticed lustful gazes on her. It made her realize about those previous times when she was still Natsu. Men were less obvious with their stares but she now understands how it works.

Thinking about it twice, she got a lot to thank him for. He made her heart beat again… Thanks to him she rebuilt her self-conscious and she finally felt she is a worthy and pretty girl. He taught her live again.

And now she was torturing him… _Well maybe I was too harsh on him… Should I become a lamb? _She smiled cutely.

She put both hands on his face and bent to him. She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly. He didn't answer to it. She smiled some more. _Persistent as ever Cute. _

She put all of her thanks to him into next kiss. She was gentle and she just tasted his lips. Still without answer. _Did I say cute? I take it back!_

She sighed and just become gentler. She kissed his forehead and nose, then both cheeks and eyelids. She loved him. He was handsome, sexy (player) but it was his personality she liked the most. Plus, she felt save and protected with him. (At least when Emperor is not around…)

Ren was having a real hard time. He kept telling to himself that it was a bet he didn't want to lose, that he won't give up to her attics… But it was just… painful to do so. When she kissed him for the first time that night, he almost didn't hold it anymore. But his heart gave up after her sweet kisses all over his face. It was so tender, he forgot his purpose. He just wanted to feel her more. He was the one who reached with his lips for hers.

And he lost.

**Author's note: **

It is OOC I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted them happy if only for now…

Thank you for your reviews!

Due to my promise I chose the once that got the most points. It ended being the tigress and the lamb I suppose. (3 votes for them)

Lion 2

Kitty cat/ Lamb 2

Cougar, Gazelle Cheetah, Leopard, Panther and Puma 1

It helped me very much! Thanks to it I knew what you expect from me- or at least I tried…

I'm sorry to inform you I won't be here for a while. I feel totally burned out (I guess it could be seen in my story's last chapters…) and I need to re-think my idea once again. (Due to plot-lack.)

My deepest thanks to : **Tama-kun** and **ScarletGoddess818, Shizu2, ****Alitablake, Fopolytur, Shiroyuki76,****Blackdraumdancer, MangaAddict2688, Okinawa Haruhi and Mangaaddict300, Mariketa the weyloch, Vya-Sama, Chocolated, Deathofmichiko, Rui, Kali-Chan, Darksilvercloud, SleepyKoneko-nya, Minim0a, 3, Meiya-chan, Creamy creations, Sei Ai, Y'Svel.**

The deepest thanks and apologies for:** Lulu, KuroVlinder, B-Czar… You guys answered my request but I couldn't write more chapters for you for now, I'm sorry!**


	48. Chapter 47

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**First secret- off!**

The moment he touched her lips, she immediately pulled off to stand. She was very happy to break him! She made a "V" sign from her body, just like Boo would do. Moment later she was dancing her dance of joy smiling cutely. How was he supposed to be angry on her? Even if she left him so heated, she still was cute and … funny, just like his friend…

"Kyoko-san, you know… Right now you look just like a certain chicken a friend of mine…"

He stopped his sentence, because her whole body became stiff and she lost her smile. He recalled her rigid face. Right now, just like in her stalker-beagle situation, her face showed him she was hiding something from him.

"Kyoko-Chan…? Don't tell me you're the chicken?"

She looked at him and now started to back off, seeing his attitude. If he wasn't exactly like a hunting lion before, now she really felt danger and wanted to run away.

"You do are… You tricked me…"

He was walking like a hungry beast on the bed and now he was ready to jump on her. She couldn't wait any longer. She turned around, finding her only way to escape in the bathroom. If only she managed to get there… She could lock the door and just wait for him to calm himself, and then she could explain, why she didn't reveal her identity. She just didn't get the chance to do so.

Ren caught her in her waist and pulled her to himself. He was a little angry, but seeing her "caught red-handed" expression was precious funny so he instantly forgiven her. He didn't want however to lose his status quo so he used his actor spirit to keep angry face on. He remembered about her tail and he smiled dirty sliding down to it. He bit the tail and pulled her by it to the bed. She was speechless and mortified when she looked at his actions, realizing she had a bunny tail on a dress (which she thought was a normal dress).

Ren placed Kyoko on the bed and now was hovering above her with a predatory smile.

"You think you can run away from me, just like that? You are a bad girl, you know? I am very angry at you! (He bit her shoulder) How could you trick me? (He bit her neck-base only much gentler) You have no respect for your sempai? (He bit her nose) Really naughty girl!" Emperor returned and he would hungrily devour her lips, but she started to have the tears in her petrified eyes, so he pulled back. She started to shout, as if his sensual biting didn't affect her at all.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Ren-san! Why didn't you tell me about this bunny tail?"

"You looked so cute in …"

"Hoooooooow could you?" Yeah, it was definitely his Kyoko. She skipped again the important part and started to make him feel guilty about something that he wasn't guilty at all. This unawareness of her should be stopped. She was driving him crazy.

"Kyoko (His voice was dangerously low) … Am I not the one, who should be angry here? (She froze sensing Emperor arrive) I think my sin was smaller than yours!"

"But!"

"Shhhh… Be quiet. I'm very angry on you. You should pay with your body for the sin you committed, don't you think?"

Emperor placed Kyoko beneath himself and didn't let her go using only his hypnotizing gaze. He took the covers and put them on himself and Kyoko.

"I will use you as my sleeping pillow. I don't know if it will be enough though."

He laid next to her and wrapped himself over her ridged body. She wasn't protesting, so he smuggled to her more and smiled to himself feeling like a winner. He put his head on her chest, his hand over her belly.

"Now sleep tight. We have a hard day tomorrow, you know?"

She was too shocked to answer.

**Second secret- slipped by accident!**

There was a villous knocking on the certain love hotel's door. It became rather loud so Ren woke up startled and he quickly run to answer them, not wanting to wake Kyoko. Not now, not like this…

He felt his blood froze when he saw Kanae Kotonami outside. She looked furious and scary.

"How could you? To take seventeen-year-old-innocent-girl to a love hotel? You … (She looked at him and saw his strange outfit) … Where… is… she…? (She said through clenched teeth)"

Not waiting for an answer she barged in and now was heading deeper looking for Kyoko. When she found her, she became stuck on her place. Her friend was now waking up and while doing that she revealed the dress, she was wearing. Kanae didn't think twice. She pulled Kyoko out of the bed and said:

"Kyoko dress up in something normal please, we are leaving!"

"Muooooko-san!"

Kyoko tried to welcome her friend, but she skillfully dodged it and pushed her into bathroom. 

"Do as I say Kyoko, now!"

She didn't know on who she need to be angry at. Her president made this situation happen, but he was an idiot all the time. The direct evildoer? He was guilty, yes. But also he was in love with her friend. It was kind of understandable he wanted her physically too. Somehow she knew deep inside, that it was her fault the most. She knew about all this dangerous and stupid men around Kyoko and yet she didn't protect her from them. She was frustrated. She needed to vent her frustration somewhere. Ren just haven't enough luck to avoid it.

"You! I suspected you were in love in her, but how could you do this to her?"

"Kotonami-san, calm down. I didn't do anything that bad that you are thinking I did."

"Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe Kyoko plead you to come here?"

Ren recalled what his chicken friend (now he knew it was Kyoko) told him once: "_Seduce her" _and smiled at the memory…

"She did however tell me to seduce the woman I love…" He said those words at loud not realizing what he was doing. He came back to reality seeing Kyoko at the bathroom door with widen eyes and opened mouth. Blush started to spread on her cheeks; however it was nothing comparing his blush. He covered his mouth with his hand, petrified by his carelessness.

"So you hadn't told her yet? Great. But I'm afraid we have to go now!"

Kanae pulled Kyoko outside, on which she didn't protest much. Kyoko was long ago lost in her own world. They both left Ren alone in the love hotel room.

With his wide open eyes, red face and hand covering his open mouth he looked cute. Just cute…

**Author's note:**

Not exactly back, but… I hope you like it!

**Also!**

**Deathofmichiko**- I'm sorry I still procrastinate the moment of truly lemon encouragement of these two… I guess I needed them fully aware of each other feelings…

**Rui**- I don't know if you remember but I saw lion-Ren and Kyoko-bunny in the anime and that is probably why I tried to copy it in the story. Ren-lion was then stopped by Yashiro… I have no idea about love hotels and costumes; I just wanted it happen… There is also a part about Yashiro himself. I remember when in chapter where Kyoko was stalked, he made her follow him to Ren's room. It caused to come there Fuwa and the actress (whose name I don't remember-sorry). Kyoko made them worry about disappearing so she felt sorry and even wanted the actress to punch her. That's where Yashiro came in and plead like Kyoko:" No punch me with those delicate hands of yours" I think it is from then I started to imagine Yashiro just like that… (I'm still sorry about my chapter though). About Lory… well I checked this before writing in manga- on the first time he appeared- on audition, I guess there is a mistake on onemanga too. Sorry!

**MangaAddict2688-** Just a little more and the real lemon will arrive! It is just they both need to know about each others feelings! I'm glad you liked my way to get them a little more TOGETHER… I will work on some more from now on… And I would also like to thank you for your help in my "animal problem"! Your encouragement helped me pass my idea-lack, thanks! (I wouldn't leave you hanging forever… I'm like you- I want to know what will happen next- now! He, he!)

**Creamy creations**- I'm trying, I'm trying! Thank you very much for your encouragement! (Smile for you)

**Mangaaddict300**- Thanks for the encouragement! It is really nice to have you reviewing! (Smile for you) By the way, I love your story… Just didn't get enough time to review it (this is going to happen soon since I started my long-journey-to-give-review-on-every-story-I-liked-before-I-realized-why-is-that-strange-little-button-down-page-for…

**Minim0a**- I got this feeling you really going to like Kyoko's new adult task… because now the temperature is sure going to rise up… (Big grin)

**Okinawa Haruhi, Auramancer18, ****Lulu, KuroVlinder,** **B-Czar**- Thanks for your help with my "animal problem", I appreciate it! (Smile for you!) And I would like to welcome those who made their first review on my story! I was very, very happy to see it! It made my author's spirit back quicker I thought it would take me! Love you guys!

**3**- Thank you so much for helping me even when it was so late! I'm also glad you liked my idea about Ren landing on her breasts. He is a real man, right? (Smile for you!)

**Shiroyuki76**- I really loved your long review! That way I really knew who am I addressing my story to! Your encouragement means a lot to me, thanks! (As you may see I am trying to write another fan fiction but I don't know if it is going to be better styled…) As for the lion business… He is near now, just a little more and… (Gig grin)

**Vya-sama**- I guess your idea didn't get thru (pity, I liked it) I hope your vacations turned well! I somehow also think the situation you mentioned was my very best (Huge grin) I'm kind of proud of it! Thanks! You are also very good to me, I really appreciate it! I guess you really DO send me the writing spirit! Now I added into this story a little bit of oh-my-gash-I-love-him-he-loves-me… so that now I can get them to the really hot stuff! Yay! (Big smile for you!)

**Shizu2**- Thanks for coming back even though you are busy! I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hope new one won't disappoint you either! (Smile for you)

**Please continue your support, I really do appreciate it!**

**Renfree.**


	49. Chapter 48

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**The boy, who almost broke Natsu**

She was bored. She watched how "her girls" were torturing another stupid and gut-less schoolgirl… It become less entertaining, she wanted something new. She gave her signal to stop. Just one wave of her hand and schoolgirl was free, running away with the tears in her eyes. She saw too many of them already and that's way boredom overtook her today. She snapped her fingers and "her babes" were ready to leave. Today she wanted to hunt for someone more trilling, someone she could play with longer. She needed someone really strong.

Girls were following her without asking.

She was walking on the streets and observing. It was aimless journey till she heard a guitar solo. The sounds were hard, she liked them. It would be a real joy to make this sound maker crawl to her feet, begging for her attention.

…

Fuwa Sho was smirking very hard inside of his mind. He managed to get the role, that he needed right now most. He was very pissed off when he found out about a gossip about Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren. He instantly felt the urge to settle things the way he wanted them to be. She was his property and he just needed to make on her better mark of it, so that she wouldn't run away from him- ever. He even had a plan, how to print himself on her.

He already talked about it to the director, who was delighted seeing huge star Fuwa, so interested in story of Natsu and her ,Box R'. Sho would never watch a whole drama such un-cool as the one SHE was playing it… But it seemed it was necessary to get what he wanted. He was confused seeing Kyoko as Natsu. She was so stunning and sexy, that it was unthinkable Kyoko was able to pull that kind of act off. To Sho however it didn't mattered, because he decided to be the one, who will break her.

…

They met only few minutes before the scene was rolled. She was already Natsu, he was already… jerk? They were gazing on each other intensively. Neither of them wanted to lose to the other, so everyone on set could feel the electric waves coming from their direction.

Director was overjoyed. He had the chance to film one of the best episodes, he was sure of it. Instead of a less known actor, he used Fuwa Sho. This way more teenagers will watch and fell in love in his drama, oh how he wanted it. There was only one condition that made the rock star- no scripts, just improvisation. Director didn't object any second. He already saw Kyoko's improvisations many times, when the script seemed to needed it (Natsu didn't even ask for the permission to do it, but they all were for the best, so director was happy with it.), and she was prepared for this kind of challenge.

Director smirked wide as Fuwa and Natsu took theirs positions. One and only thing he had to do now: "ACITON!"

…

Natsu watched the street performer playing. He seemed lost in his own world. _How cute_. She crossed her arms on her chest. One hand went to her mouth; she cutely poked her lips with her finger. _How should I…? _The idea hit her and she smiled dangerously bright. She sent "her cuties" home and waited.

Fuwa Sho ended his song and opened his eyes. He found himself starring on Natsu even if he promised himself to only peak at her doings. All through the song she didn't manage to get his attention! Instead of feeling like a winner, he found himself incredibly angry. Here he was, singing the best he could and jet she gathered quite a crowd of men and was cheating with them playfully, not affected by his performance!

He looked at all the babes that gathered near him. None of them was near as beautiful as Kyoko and somehow he felt at loss. There was never an arrangement between Kyoko and him that she would try to make him fall in love in Natsu in this episode. She could just do whatever she wanted and now it turned out the public attention would be taken from him singing to her new face showing! She was a bully, but now they would observe her as a playgirl… He couldn't let things end like it!

He put his guitar down and crossed "street" to where she was. To all those men he growled:

"She is mine!"

And he kissed her. He put in it all he got. His hands were on her shoulder and on her face. He was stronger; if she fought he would hold her in the place by force. But she didn't. She stayed motionless even when his kiss became more violent. He was again at loss. When he pulled back, she only stared at him with her empty beautiful eyes. She looked inside his eyes and said quietly, but firmly:

"Woman is not an object. None is man's property. Be gone. (She came near his ear to whisper the most hateful words)You are too plain and boring."

Once the words were said she smiled on him with an ecstatic smile. Sho was taken aback and he pushed her, boys surrounding her grabbed her. One of them even tried punching him because of this, but she grabbed his arm and smiled sweetly.

"Let him be. (Sho stormed off, taking his guitar with him.) It is already past… Um… and sempais? (Now Natsu was facing all of the boys, who seemed charmed by her smile.) Lets (She put her finger to her lips, kissing it lightly) keep… this… a secret… Ok?"

She turned her head to side and smiled heavenly, so that she left them speechless as if they completely lost the contact with the reality.

"Good boys… Now how about we go somewhere and have some fun?"

They only nodded, not being capable of nothing more… and followed her lead…

…

"CUT!"

Director stood amazed. Kyoko never disappointed him by her acting. Now he was even sure she created some kind of her recognizable sign. Audience will be mesmerized once again.

…

That day Natsu spirit just wouldn't leave Kyoko. She herself was incapable of doing anything, because she was too lost in her own world. She kept recalling HIS "confession". It seemed as if her system was overload and not capable of installing that one certain data. It was just too much for her, so she kept freezing. Kanae managed to get her to the ,Box R' set, and then scold her for not being professional. That way Kyoko let Natsu spirit take her completely. She was little aware she had Sho acting with her.

Natsu however was part of Kyoko, so she did as she thought it would be suitable. For THAT kind of stupid and not worthy guy she had only one answer: "Be gone", so she sent him away… It will take Kyoko some time to realize what had she unconsciously done, but she will never like Natsu more than in that particular moment…

**Author's note:**

This chapter took all my strength away. It was really, really hard… Tears are coming down my face… I'm so tired!

I hope you will like it my dear readers!

Love you all!

Renfree

**Tama-kun; Mangaaddict300; Creamy creations**; **Rui; Sei Ai** (could you explain to me what dizty mean? My dictionary didn't have it); **Y' Svel**- thanks for the comment! That way I'm assured some liked my chapter! Really thanks! Bow, bow, bow!


	50. Chapter 49

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Gentleman's way**

Ren was a specific character. He was gentleman in every way. Not a one wrong word from his lips will fall. Not a single wrong form of behavior in his attitude. It was the first task Kuon get to do when he got second chance from President. He was so keen on living from the beginning, he created almost unbreakable character. He was polite, always in good humor, ready to work. Ideal man and citizen. His smile was able to melt every woman (and sometimes men too, but he would never admit it).

He had even his daily routine, to keep himself in check. When he wakes up he is almost every time Ren already. If not- he prepares really quickly and slips into character. One could say it easily- he is living in a play. He is his character all day along.

His day starts in the shower. To make his skin healthy he is using both- hot and cold water. He even have his favorite shower gel, state amount of it is taken to make the same moves, to wash all of his body. Those movements are automatic. This time is taken by him to rethink all day that is going to roll. He imagine how the character, he was supposed to become on screen live. He has the time to think it through to the depths, to the thoughts that his character may have.

Cold water wakes him up. It is a sign he is ready to dry himself and dress up. After leaving shower he put a towel around his waist and one on his backs- to dry his hair. All is there now is some cosmetic preparation and touch-ups. By this time his hair is almost dry. He exits his bathroom and head to his wardrobe to choose that days outfit. He lived around shining stars for so long, that his tastes are perfect for his role. To pick matching clothes he doesn't waste too much time.

Last preparations are also automatic. He checks his look in the mirror, grabs scripts and his personal needed belongings and off he goes. While his roles changes, his daily plan doesn't. It is somehow his security. This routine makes his world only focused on his dream- to make the world understand, that he was misjudged. He was kind of happy that his manager was also top. (The only disadvantage is Yashiro's allergy (?) to electrics waves- or so it seems. But this trouble is delicate and almost never it brings problems.)

Yes, Tsuruga-san life was schematic and BORING. He himself didn't notice it, since his whole world was his plays and his aim. He didn't even notice the time flow that he hadn't contact his own parents for so long, that they suffer. Ren was workaholic and lost in show-business world. That is, till he met HER.

**Explanations**

Kanae was massaging her temples while wondering how she ended up, the way she did.

It was actually a very short story. She was made by president to pick Kyoko up from where Tsuruga called the previous night. Then she couldn't contain her frustration and made Tsuruga confess… But the most stupid thing she ever done, was asking Kyoko about Ren.

Flashback

"Kyoko stop running in circles! Mo! It is pissing me off! Yeah, yeah, whole world now know Tsuruga Ren loves you, but you and I got a work to do now, remember?"

Kyoko did stop… In her mid step. That way she ended looking like a deer caught in the lights.

"Tsuruga-san… loves… me?"

"Of that I'm sure…"

Kanae smacked herself. Great. Now she even made Kyoko realize that this playboy Tsuruga loves her… What a pain…

"Could you just leave it aside for now? We got the work to do!"

"Loves me…" Kyoko's face wrinkled. It looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Mo! Stop it! If you are going to melt or something like that on me, it will be better if you just told me what exactly he did to you! Kyoko (She become serious) did you slept with Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyoko blushed and nodded.

_I can't believe I'm asking this…_"Did you use any protection?"

"Protection form what, Moko-san?"

Kanae opened her mouth but only for a few seconds. _This is Kyoko we are talking about. I need to ask about it straight._

"I'm asking you if he used condom. (_Or should I say condoms?)"_

Kyoko for a moment become an unmoving statue. Then she became tomato red.

"Moko-san I would never! Ever! Done such an improper act!"

She made a huge X sign from her body, protesting the idea of having sex with Tsuruga Ren… No… it was a sign of protest doing it with men at all! How could Kanae suggest even such a thing!

"Then again… You slept with him and nothing happened?..."

Kanae starred at her friend with disbelieving eyes. She almost couldn't understand how it was possible. Kyoko is incredibly dense… He could have convinced her to anything he wanted, of that she was sure… She listened once about how he explained Kyoko "the rule of a heart". She was amazed how he managed to twist it to his own benefits. Kyoko of course believed in it without further asking… And now Tsuruga was with her quite a long time, having a lot off chances to use, but he didn't… _Nah! I still don't like that I'm-so-handsome-guy._

**Stormy blush**

Ren stood in the hotel room with tomato red blush on his face. Everything that happened just a few seconds ago, made him feel like a child, when he made something shameful for the first time… and what's worse, he got caught. He couldn't recall when the last time was, he felt this way. To make such a mistake, to lose Ren Tsuruga, was unthinkable and just too unrealistic. Kyoko always was a girl, who made his act shaken, but this time it was serious. There was a second when he thought about taking his words back, using some kind of excuse… But that thought was quickly abandoned. No! He made so huge progress with her, made her so close and now there was no way to take things back.

When his body regained the ability to move again, he sat on the bed. His blush still on place, but now he was hiding his face in his hands. His imagination turned wild. Ren/ Kuon/ Corn/ Cain… every personality he had now was released and each one of them were thinking about the way this situation may turned. His mind was now spinning. There seems no other solution, that…

Tsuruga Ren grabbed his phone and dialed his manager.

"Yashiro-san? I don't care what are you doing, where you are, or with whom. I need you to listen carefully. This is an emergency…"

**Author's note:**

I'm really sorry it took me soooo long. There were however some emergency things I had to do… That's why to apologize and thank you for your kindness from now on I'll be back to writing as I used to!

I'm currently working on a Love song for a Vampire next chapter; so that I can up-date also there… that's why I will answer your reviews in next chapter (it will follow as soon as it is possible)

THANK YOU MY DEAR READERS!

Renfree.


	51. Chapter 50

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**A little help from my friends**

„Ren…"

Lory released smoke from his mouth. He was listening quite silent and it looked as if he was wondering all that time about something. Ren tried to explain whole situation with ease, but somehow it was really difficult. Normally he would answer with cool behavior to president's jumping and excitement. That day it was a little reverted. Lory seemed to be lost in thoughts and it looked like he listened only half-hearty.

Ren took some time to explain whole situation and now was getting more and more annoyed by President's piercing gaze. It all made him think that he did something wrong, while he didn't understand why everybody thinks so. Slowly his nerves become stretched too much and he got up ready to leave. _I thought president would help me… Agh! I'm so stupid!_

"Ren. Sit down."

That was something Ren didn't expect at all. President's voice suggested he won't tolerate disobedience. That was so unlike president that Ren unconsciously sat down again.

"Ren… (Another melodramatic pause)… you confessed to Mogami-san… by accident?"

Ren only nodded and put his head into his hands in gesture of deep depression.

"I don't understand what you are so depressed about…"

"Why am I depressed? President! She will hate me and from now on she will avoid me like if I were some kind of molester or worse! I need to do something!"

"You want to take your words back?"

President's voice became dark and angry. Ren never in his whole life met angry President, till today. There seemed to be a threaten in the air.

"No! I don't want to return to things from before! I only want her… (His voice became silent) to love me too… Well, basically I just don't want her to detest me and stay away…"

"That won't happen Ren."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

"Ren… (Pause)… this is Mogami-san we are talking here about, right?"

"Ye….s…?"

"She is someone, who still thinks that she doesn't deserve love. She probably thinks you have some girl that you want to confess. In her talented head there won't be even the idea; the one who you love is her…"

Silence overtook the office. Both men were thinking about Kyoko and her obliviousness. It took about a minute for Ren to move from his frozen state. He put his hand in his hair and pulled it back. His face expression was showing how much this all is hard for him. He felt so un-cool and confused… He didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, you are probably right. But now… what should I do?"

President smirked and in a moment his whole attitude changed. In instant confetti popped out of nowhere, there was also triumphant music and President himself danced out of joy. Ren felt at loss. It was only now that he realized what had he done. He just a moment before asked THE PRESIDENT_, _the same one, who established Love Me section…. For a love advice. He wanted soooo much to slap himself.

"Ren. You should tell her honestly now, that you like her and you want her to be with you… Otherwise she will think that you already have your chosen girl… and you may lose her."

Ren sighed. This time he won't run away.

There was however a slight problem… He had never confessed his true feelings to a girl… Like "I like you, please go out with me…" Every time it was the girl who came to him looking for his acceptance. He didn't know how he should talk to Kyoko, how to explain it all. On the other hand he didn't want to ask president for advice in that… It was something he wanted to figure out himself.

He looked on his watch. It was already late, so he didn't have the time to waste, if he wanted to prepare himself for whatever will come next.

"Ren… Just go. I know it is already high time for you to stop lowering yourself. Give yourself and Mogami-kun happiness. No more fears. Go."

Ren looked at president, who had enormous smile on his face. That made Ren answer with his true smile and he left office.

"Gambate Ren, you are going to need a lot of luck now…"

**Just a tinny little bit of a surprise**

Ren wandered lost in thoughts, not exactly paying attention to the surrounding LME corridors. In his mind he was trying to find the best words to make her understand… He was very afraid of her rejection. Then strange and somehow funny idea crossed his mind. He thought that his nervousness is so high as if he was asking her to marry him. _Ren, snap out of it! She didn't even said yes to your proposal of going out! Stop! You even didn't confess so what if she just runs away from you? There is no use in dreaming about her in the wedding dress!_

Bong!

Two bodies bumped on each other. Ren grabbed the other in order to prevent them from the fall. Moment later he saw who exactly was in his arms.

"Kyoko?"

_It is just like the first time we met. __Can I call it a fate?_

Kyoko however after looking into Ren's eyes panicked. She turned red to her hairs rots. Her heart started to beat very loud. Her chest started to hurt. She realized she still don't now how to face him after realizing THAT. There was only one solution in this situation- run!

Ren however understood her plan and before she got the time to dash off he grabbed her hand and pulled her to himself. She had now no other choice, she faced him looking like a tomato. He however was lost in the moment and her cute look on the face. Not thinking much about it (In fact he didn't think about it at all) he plead her:

"Marry me, Kyoko!"

_Holy shit! _


	52. Chapter 51

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

"**Just say yes, dam it!"**

„That's Tsuruga-san! Oh my! Is he actually proposing? Nooooo!"

"But wait! Look at that girl! She can't be his girlfriend! She is so…. Plain and boring! I mean… she didn't have the look and she was even trying to escape him!"

"So what? That bitch! I will make her pay for this!"

"No! Stop! Can't you see? This is a movie rolling here! You cannot destroy Ren's take!"

"Movie? And that BABE is playing next to MY gorgeous Ren? I will never forget her! That role should be mine!"

"You really are stupid. They needed horribly bad looking girl. You at least have some class."

"Oh, you are right. I soooo love you as my manager, Rico-san!"

…

Voices. She could hear them everywhere around her. They all said she is plain, they all where telling her to back off. They were right. She love Ren, but she don't deserve him. His love for her must be a mistake and she won't bear another time when her heart would be smashed into pieces, when he won't need her anymore. She could live alone in peace. She can enjoy her live that way also. She had Moko-san, Maria-Chan… Well there were lots of people to count and she didn't even realize how it happened. There was also her acting world. She was pretty happy with the things that were not so long ago, when her heart was still unable for no one. She will explain Ren that he is wrong. That he only likes her because… She didn't even know why…

…

He never wanted it to happen this way. He almost hated himself right now. It was almost obvious that she will run away from him forever. How could he repent for it?

"Kyoko. I love you. I love you so much. It is ok for you to say no. I will understand if you don't love me. It is just…. I don't want to lose you. I just don't want you to run away from me. It hurts. Please…"

She couldn't believe the words he was saying. It was only a whisper now, since he had her in his arms. She was however afraid. She pushed a little to send herself free. He didn't use force to keep her in place. He only stood there with his head low. His face was covered with his bangs. She recognized this look in an instant. He was very sad and somehow it felt as if he was breaking. She took a step back and wanted to run away, but seeing him like this made her heart hurt horribly. What was she supposed to do? He was too good for her!

"MO! Just say yes, you baka Kyoko! He loves you, you love him, MO! What is there more to think about! He is not Sho! He is trying to make you see him for so long already that it is just pitiful…"

Kyoko looked at Ren once more. Single tear made its way down his cheek. Kanae was right. There was nothing to fear anymore. How could she doubt him, who was with her for so long- helping her, giving her advices or simply- protecting her. She loved him and that should only matter, not any other opinion.

Whole corridor silenced at this. Little lady with orange hair was now looking at the man before her. Just a second before she seemed plain and ugly, now her face was smiling happily. Everyone eyes widened when she jumped at their biggest star, hugging his neck tightly.

"I love you too Ren! Yes! I will marry you!"

At first he didn't move. Ten seconds took him to understand the words she was saying. His body however reacted immediately. His arms returned the hug and didn't want to let her go. Then his brain somehow managed to understand the meaning of her words. He straightened himself and his dark aura vanished. His eyes were shining, his mouth didn't stop smiling. He kissed her with all he got.

"MO! Would you stop it already? Call somebody for help! These stupid girls fainted from your stupid expression pretty boy! Oi!"

**There, there, there! **

Yashiro looked depressed and disappointed. He had his arms crossed on his chest and he sit in the corner of President's office. Since Kyoko and Ren entered office and Ren announced the news; Yashiro hadn't spoke a word. He was angry at Ren for giving him a mission that drove him away, so he was unable to be there, when Ren confessed. He was now sulking, because he worked with President really hard to get those two together! And now they even didn't notice his efforts! It was a chance one in the lifetime and he just missed it. Even Kanae got some part in it and Kyoko thanked her! (Ren thanked her too but less sincere). "World is so unfair" He murmured to himself.

Kyoko noticed however his behavior and walked to him. She kneeled and copied his position and than spoke:

"Thank you, Yashiro-san."

She smiled shy but he could clearly see in her eyes how much this girl changed. He was mesmerized. With slight blush on her cheeks she looked more beautiful than ever. He couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulation, Kyoko-san. I hope to be invited to your wedding."

"Wedding?..."

Kyoko's mind was progressing the data now. Just a moment ago she let herself go with the flood just like when Ren asked her to take the part in Dark Moon. There was just something in his eyes that made her heart beat hard and join the filming crew unconsciously. Just like the time before, she was preoccupied with everything else but the thought what exactly she said. Now slowly it started to get to her. She promised to marry Ren Tsuruga!

And the result? She screamed inside her head so loud that her system overloaded. She fainted. 

**Author's note:**

I'm sorry if you are disappointed about my vision of this. I just want them to be together before I disappear from this place for God only knows how long.

Truly sorry!


	53. Chapter 52

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Realizations**

Kyoko opened her eyes and found herself in a large bed. After a second or two her mind started rethinking her situation. The moment of consideration was enough to realize, she was in Ren's house, in his room, but above all- in his bed. At first, she wanted to run away, but then it hit her- she agreed to MARRY him. There was no way to escape from words she said, right?

Well, it is not that she didn't want to get married. She always dreamed about it. Beautiful dress, small chapel, family… Of course in her dream she was a princess, he was the prince, and they were ridding a white horse to get to their beautiful castle.

Kyoko was now lost in the thoughts, in her LaLa land. She stood up on his bed and was role playing King, Queen, prince, princess and the priest. That is when it hit her. Ren's parents! She never got the chance to meet them. They must be really beautiful and king-like. That made Kyoko shivers. What if they don't accept her?

Kyoko recalled how she worked hard for Sho and his parents. It took her years to make them accept her. What will she face being with Ren? What kind of skills will she have to get in order to become someone they approve?

Just a thought about rejection made her sink into the covers. The atmosphere became dark. She heard the noises of footsteps coming to the room's doors and she pretended that she was sleeping. She certainly didn't want to worry Ren about her doubts. It will make him only sad and after THAT look, she didn't want to see it again. She had already decided to do everything to make him happy, so she will just work harder in order to do so.

Door opened and Ren came in.

"My princess in still sleeping… Hm… Should I wake her up with the kiss of a true love?"

He was amused, because he heard her jumping on his bed. Now she looked however like if she was in coma, sleeping hard- TOO HARD. His words resulted by her murmuring and rolling to lay on her stomach. That way her face was covered, he had no access to it.

Her reaction was cute and Ren couldn't contain the smile or rather the grin on his face. If he had the doubts about her being awaken, now he was sure.

"Oh she is sleeping. I wander what should I do…?"

He slipped into the bed onto the covers. He could sense she stiffened. Ren expected this kind of reaction. Today's events must have been shocking for her. He however couldn't contain his happiness and all he wanted right now was to kiss her all over. Simple touch would be enough though because he only wanted to know if she didn't change her mind. Her fainting was unexpected and he was a little scared what caused it. He would take her to the doctor in the morning. Lory even made sure they had two days off to made thinks straight in their RELATIONSHIP.

Ren turned also to lay on the stomach and watched her face for a while. Something was bothering her, it was obvious. Was it his presence? It hurt just to think that. He must make her talk to him about it. Just then a marvelous idea came into his head.

He crawled to her and bent to reach her blouse. He grabbed the material by his teeth and pulled it down to reveal more skin. Now he could see her hair sticking in every direction. He grinned. She still tried to pretend she was sleeping. He bent once more, this time to the neck now reveled. He put a kiss on it. She still didn't move. His eyebrow rose. He blew another part to kisses this time going down, revealing more skin. It made her break.

Kyoko couldn't believe the things he was doing. First he wanted to kiss her like in the sleeping beauty and now he was attacking her even more in sleep! Was it the way a fiancé acts?

Kyoko lived in Kyoto serving in an In. She faced many situations, what also included marriages and so on. She got the clue that fiancés are more lovely-dovely… But she was scared now. She didn't know if she was prepared to do THAT kind of stuff with Ren. On the other hand… in her body started to feel hot thanks to his touch.

When he pulled the material too low she couldn't control the escaping reactions. It started to tickle so she wanted to hide from his lips. She turned around and now she was facing Ren completely.

Ren couldn't hide his content when she finally reacted. It turned out surprisingly nice for him. She rolled and her collarbone was now frontally before him. She had scared look in the eyes so he stopped the urge to kiss her again. Instead he leaned down and laid on her.

"Um… Ren?" She still looked like a deer caught in the lights.

"Sh… please let me stay like this. I've got something important to tell you…"

"Important?"

Ren nodded his head which she felt completely with her skin. He had his head on her chest and half of his body was now squashing her, not letting her go. He put his arms around her and sighed.

"Kyoko, this is really hard for me. I never ever told about it to anyone, even my parents. They probably somehow have a clue about my doings… but right now I want you to be the first to know… the real me… You did promise to marry me, but after hearing my story… You can cancel your promise, I will understand it…. So…"

Kyoko instinctively put her hand in his hair and brushed them to calm him down. She could see his suffering and hesitation. Even though it was hurting him, he decided to reveal his identity and his past to her… He wanted to talk about his parents and even mistakes… How could she not accept him? She hugged him to herself, letting him know she will be patient and she won't judge him. This way he could be sure his secret will stay with her.

Ren relaxed in her arms and started his long and painful story. They smile together, laugh together, but mostly cry together. Late at night they fall asleep only to wake up in each others arms and begin the story from where they left it. When he ended, she reached for him and comforted his tired heart. Somehow everything he said to her made him more human and now her sempai was more to her like a long lost friend. He wasn't anymore like Corn but they still were able to find their own little world.


	54. Chapter 53

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**President****'s magic**

Sho walked frustrated and annoyed ever since Kyoko left him speechless. He never met THAT kind of her. She was confident and it seemed as if she didn't care about him anymore. It itself was disturbing. It never happened. His own fans were faceless; they come and go every now and then… But Kyoko was real. She supported him not only in difficult times when they still were together, but also now- fighting with him. Loosing her attendance somehow made Sho lonely in his own world. It made him produce his music for the numbers in sales, not for someone specific.

Once Shoko tried to hide the fact about the connection between Kyoko and Ren. Sho was even able not to notice it, because of the lack of the commotion about it. That time Kyoko was still a newcomer and it was Ren, who got all the attention. This time there was no way to cover the shocking information that media were spreading. It made Tokyo absolutely crazy.

…

"KYA! Did you see last cover of Tokyo Dorm?"

"Yes! Yes! I can't believe it! Ren finally found his love! I mean it is sooo romantic! Oh how I wish I could be her! She is sooo cool!"

"Yeah right! She had a hard life and yet she managed somehow!"

"Hai! Gosh if I was her I would give up long ago! But no! Even though directors gave her only bad roles she made them sooo good!"

"KYA! Exactly! Remember Natsu? She is sooo strong! Truly hidden princes! Like Cinderella!"

"Hai! Hai! Her prince found her at last! Way to go!"

"I want to have my own fated prince! Sooo cool!"

….

.Ok. Sho have had it enough. His mind was aching. He was woken up by some crazy stupid fan girls. In addition they were obviously Tsuruga's fans. They were screaming since early morning something about him being a prince, who rescued his CINDERELLA from misery. Ugly. Idiotic. Useless. What was there to excite about? To Sho there was no comparison between himself and the-fake-boy.

Well, obviously all those girls were in illusion that Mr. Pretty Legs created.

Sho decided to gave those screaming girls a lesson. He stretchered himself put on some clothes he randomly chosen and woke out the apartment. He even thought about being generous and after showing himself he decided to give them his autograph. With a bit of luck he could have some hour or two more sleep before Shoko take him to the studio.

"It must have been love!"

"Come on! The whirl of destiny!"

"Look at this photo! She is sooo pretty! How someone sooo gorgeous ended up playing bully roles! The directors are cruel! If you don't sleep with them or pay them money, you will be treated like her! Remember the pink suits! Disgusting! I heard she was made to polish LME's floors!"

"Hai! I heard she was a run-girl! If some star wanted to do something- they just pushed her to do it! How mean!"

_LME? Pink suits! Bulling roles? Don't tell me…?_

Sho lost his nerves. He forcefully grabbed the newspaper from girls' hands and looked at the headlines. They were all sweetie and honey-like about love of two LME stars. It could have been just anyone. But below it there were photos. THOSE photos. Photos, where Ren was dancing with Kyoko… Where he was looking at her THAT way… Where she was smiling THAT specific way.

Sho stood there like if something sucked him in. His whole body stopped and he was speechless. Girls took the paper from him murmuring that he is a bad-mannered guy, but it seemed he even didn't hear it.

His world was shaking. Moment later so did he.

**A little fairy and a big BUM. ****(Part 1)**

It was a beautiful morning. The day was bright. One could hear a sweet little bird singing outside the window, well… actually… It would have been too perfect that way, wouldn't it?

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A loud scream woke up almost entire Tokyo. It even disturbed the peaceful sleep of Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko, who were happily using their free time. Basically both of them are morning birds, waking up early… but somehow being together curled to themselves made them want to lay that way as long as it was possible. They wanted to enjoy each other's warmth while they still could.

The noise however was loud so much that pretending to be asleep was unable anymore. They both jumped out of the covers and looked at each other.

The second it happened, all the world outside faded. They first laughed about the "caught-in-the-light-deer-looks" made by the scream, then laughed even more looking at their bed hairs. That conscious lead to another. While they realized their situation, they blushed and turned their heads.

Both never expected to be happily together, without any barrier or fear. They were suddenly too shy to do what they both desired. He thought that he would take thinks slow; she was trying not to be pushy. Both never were in a serious (and with true love) relationship, so they didn't know what to do.

"I will make breakfast, while you prepare yourself for today…. Is that Ok Ren?"

She didn't see his tomato red blush on the face when he quickly nodded and went to the bathroom. How could she guess that in his mind they were already married with two or much more kids? That he was wondering in his dreams all night how to call THEIR dog?

Those kinds of thoughts were alien to her. She was focused on the present and the nearness future. Even learning that Kuu is her future father-in-low, she was scared. Kuu was much too great for her, not to mention Ren's mom. Will she be able to give her very best and make them like her? In this moment she couldn't imagine life without Ren as her friend and sempai… But what if they forbid their relationship completely? Could she stay away from him also as her true love? He reassured her, but it seemed not enough.

How could they both know, that the machine was already going? That a tinny love fairy, was already preparing their wedding?

Well… they didn't know, probably that's why they were happily using their free time… Poor little ones. Such a poor little ones.

**Author's note:**

I've got some good and bad news.

Since 12 August (12.08.) I won't be able to write here

Till that time – I will try! So don't give up on me just now…

Please give me your support- I'm going to need it really badly.

I'm so unhappy that I am not able to answer your reviews the way I did before! It is just my time is limited and I'm trying to satisfy your needs before I go…

Thank you sooo much for your help and being with me! I really appreciate it!

You are my sunshine in a bad day!

Bow, bow!

Renfree.


	55. Chapter 54

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Fear and ****the unspoken answer**

Ren stood under the shower for a longer while. Those hours spent with Kyoko went so quickly… Everything was so hasty… They couldn't stop talking almost two nights and the whole day. Now, when many important past matters were clear… he finally got some time to stop and think about their current situation.

First- she loves him, he loves her= check!

Second- they are supposed to marry some day (hopefully soon) = check!

Third- they both revealed their secrets and sorrows, there was nothing coming between them right now= check!

Forth- They were on a holiday, which for both is rare= check!

Fifth- They were alone! =check, check, check!

Even though realizing that made him excited… There was also a very unhappy thought. What if she couldn't forget about Fuwa? What if she changes her mind? It hurt them both speaking about him.

Ren smiled sadly. There was something Yashiro was always saying… That he is the most wanted person in whole Japan for woman to hold tightly… yet Kyoko is different. She is the only girl, who he couldn't deceive with his super-gentlemanly- smile. She was the only one who could make him blush… and show up many other faces…

Somehow he was in the same time sure about her faithfulness and yet unsure if he himself was able to make her happy. He was scared to lose her love and yet he desired her with his heart and body.

Suddenly conscious about her presence made him nervous. The day which was suppose to be ahead of them… He wanted it to be special for her. Even if the future shows up to be different form his dreams, he wanted for her to keep the memory of this day as a treasure.

He smiled with toothbrush in his mouth. _That's what love is all about, huh?_ _To keep thinking about the other… not only yourself. _ There was something he was also confirmed about- the best philosophy comes in the most unexpected ways (or situations).

For the first time since a long, long ages… He smiled brightly and felt as if he was flying. He prepared the best clothes, put on his best cologne… He brushed his hair too many times (nerves)… and entered the kitchen, HER sacred place.

…

Kyoko prepared the breakfast and she done the bed. Ren occupied the bathroom for a longer while which made her recall THAT evening, when they started for the fist time as Cain and Setsuka in a hotel room. She blushed at the thought. It was the first time when she had the chance to see a man naked and she screwed it. Her Ren's doll is still not perfect; there is some important detail that is lacking.

_Stop thinking about it Kyoko! This is a sexual harassment you are thinking about! It is impure! Illegal! Immoral! Just wrong! _Her angel appeared and warned. On the other hand there were an army of little demons behind her: _You want your doll be perfect? Do it! Just do it! You are going to DO it soon, so what is the difference- now or later? Seduce him! Use him! _

Kyoko froze. _DO IT? OMG! OMG! OMG! Kanae asked me about it earlier! She was even surprised Ren didn't make me do perverted stuff! She was convinced that we already had s…s…sex! Does that mean we were supposed to? Is it the way it is? Sho didn't even kiss me… but I guess he didn't count… What am I suppose to do?_

…

Ren entered the kitchen and wanted to smile widely just from looking at Kyoko. It was obvious her mind was overdoing. He couldn't however see her face so it was all her body language told him. She was holding her head with both hands and her body was shaking side to side. He smirked and slowly, quietly walked to her. Probably because of her screaming mind, she didn't notice him staying behind her.

His smile widened even more. He suddenly grabbed her in waist and pulled into embrace. That seemed to woken her up from talking to her angels and devils. She jumped in sky, only his hands stopped her. His hands tightened the embrace and he bent to kiss the base of her neck.

"Why?"

He was taken aback. Her question was odd and he didn't know what to answer.

"…You… kiss…"

He released her from embrace to look closely into her face. She used this occasion to take a few steps back.

Ren couldn't help but to grin seeing her flustered expression. He always dreamed about her being conscious of him and finally his work had paid off. He took a step forward and she took four back, blushing horribly.

"Why, you ask…. Well… **I got to kiss you BABE just because I can…*"**

His expression suddenly changed and she didn't wait any second more. He became Emperor of the Night and that meant only trouble. She turned around and quickly ran for her life. She could smile and laugh with Corn, work with Tsuruga Ren, talk and spent time with Kuon… But with Emperor… it was different.

When Emperor is in action, there is no way to think rationally- that is for sure! And right now she needed time to rethink The Sex Problem. There was only one solution- find a place to hide. There was also only one place to do so- bathroom.

He was better in a longer distance race. His long legs gave him the advantage and he could thanks to them catch up to the prey quite quickly. This time however the distance was short and she took quite a few steps away from him at the beginning. There were also the turnings, where one needed to be very agile… With large body it was impossible to do them better than her.

She locked the door just in time.

"Now my turn to shower, you go ahead… eat breakfast!" Her voice was shaking a little.

He murmured with dissatisfaction. But minute later he smiled to himself again and quietly said: "You can't stay there forever, can you?..."

Ren listened when she turned the water on and then he used this moment of noise to walk out of the apartment, locking it from the outside. He smirked "Just you wait…"

**Author's note:**

Thank you all for your encouragement! I'm sorry I cannot cancel my operation but hopefully I will be quickly healthy back to you (I've got so many ideas that I just cannot hold myself in one place…)

Hope you like my new chapter! I guess from now on more M … less K+

Renfree


	56. Chapter 55

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Japanese or American way?**

Kyoko was having shower, but the water drops didn't affect her. She was still lost in the thoughts. She recalled her own dream about princess wedding and how she wanted her first kiss to be. Right now it seemed so childish and impossible to get. She crouched and squeezed her legs with arms to her chest.

The dream about the virgin road and prince made sense while she was little. Today she didn't hear anybody dreaming about it anymore. All she could hear was "he took me to the love hotel and then…" Her mind instantly selected information and she never get to listen to the end. There was also "first time always hurt, right? I'm a little scared but I love him so much!"

The more water drops fell, the more conscious she got. She recalled something about "being together in Christmas" and so on. That is how this world changed into?

Kyoko's cold skin (from Emperor's attack her blood froze), slowly became warm. She stood up only to realize she didn't brought anything with her.

When she fainted, Lory instructed Ren what to do. While Kanae prepared some clothes and cosmetics; Ren listened how they shouldn't walk outside for at least two days. Lory didn't explain the reason, but the way he did it… was scary, so Ren didn't oppose. Truth is, he wanted those two days, and he needed some time and peace with her. He prepared himself to tell her about his parents, past and… hopefully the future.

Now Kyoko faced the sad truth. She was wet, standing under pouring water… without cosmetics and cloth change. She hit the wall with her head a few times. _Kyoko you baka! What will you do now? There is the Emperor; you cannot just walk outside like this! _

She scanned the bathroom. There was Ren's shampoo and she decided to use it (blushing uncontrollably). There was also his huge towel and that will also be very useful.

Kyoko purred a little bit of his shampoo on her hand. It smelled just like him and she loved it. Somehow washing herself she lost her resistance. She purred more and took a pleasure from her shower. She relaxed more and that also made her thinking a little happier.

She loves Ren. She decided to spend her future with him. He was basically gentle with her. Why not trust him, that he won't hurt her? She waited with Sho for him to kiss her and in the end he did it with completely wrong reasoning. She didn't want to waste another dream. Ren trusted her to the point of saying even his darkest past, why couldn't she?

Right. Deciding is always the easiest part. _How on Earth will I make him made love to me?_

She took the towel and wiped herself dry. Then it hit her! She heard that basically going to love hotel to made love start with showering! Both man and woman must be in towels and then… (Well her imagination took her only there) Ren is experienced so he will know what to do, right?

Sting! Her heart a little hurt when she thought about him having other girls before her, but she didn't let that upset her and lose the courage.

She wrapped the towel around herself and went outside.

…

Ren spent all "morning" and half of the afternoon to arrange everything. He left Kyoko note on the kitchen table that he will be back about the noon, but it took tree hours more that he expected. She however didn't call to him to ask where is he, so he thought she took his advice and unpacked her clothes that Kanae brought in the morning. It seemed President wanted them to live together… Ren was delighted, but he didn't know what Kyoko will think about it. (He hopped that she will listen to president's advice).

When he finally arrived there was silence in the apartment. That made him curious and scared. Did she mistake his letter? Did she go back to her previous place?

Ren run into the kitchen, maybe she left the note too. He found nothing except her morning's breakfast. She didn't touch it, she didn't clean the kitchen. Now he got really scared. Did something happen here? She couldn't be THAT angry to leave not cleaning everything with perfection!

Ren went quickly to the bathroom. What if she fainted while showering? Nothing. Bathroom was clean as if she wasn't there. He went look for her into the rest of the house. And when he finally found her, he couldn't help but laugh.

She was laying on his bed, still with the towel wrapped around her. He instantly understood her intention. He would have even blushed at the thought of her willingly being like THAT, but there was something that made him just laugh inappreciative laud and unstoppable.

When his laugh woke up Kyoko, she saw him rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes. She looked at him questionably.

"Cold…hahaha fish… death…hahahaha cold… blue… hahahaha!"

He was pointing at her and laughing so hard, he couldn't almost take profusely the air to his lungs. She looked at herself and conscious filled her. She blushed but moment later she realized also his words. He was laughing because she waited like good mannered geisha for him! And she waited really long since she fell asleep! Because of laying rigidly she was now cold (her skin became almost blue) and her body was stiff! Where was he by the way?

Ren instantly stopped laughing. He felt Mio gaze upon him. He gulped. Situation suddenly took the wrong direction.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! You just looked so stiff and you are probably feeling horribly cold, right? Take a hot shower, you will feel better!"

"What do you care? You left me here!"

"I left because I got surprise for you… A present. I suppose you didn't read my note?"

"Note? No."

Kyoko was still pouting. He even now couldn't stop the thought about her being cute and sexy (with her outfit). He must made her dress something else, if he wanted to take her to the place he prepared.

"Kyoko. I'm sorry. Please go warm yourself. And… if I could ask you… would you like to wear this?"

He gave her a large box. She looked inside with interest and she almost dropped it. Inside there was a red colored dress.

"Is it really for me?"

"Yes, now go! We need to get ready!"

…

This time Kyoko took her cosmetics, towels, well basically all that she needed to the bathroom. She was still angry at Ren, but he used his puppy eyes on her and she couldn't be persistent anymore. She was shaking and it would be bad for her body if she didn't do what he pleaded her. There was also the dress. She liked the color. It had also frills here and there, which she liked even more.

She took her time to warm all the body. She missed instantly his scent but the harder she rubbed her shampoo into herself. How could he laugh like that? She tried hard and he still treated her like child! Kyoko however made up her mind and now she was eager to make him fall to her feet! He was supposed to be excited and turned on, not laughing!

He was too blockheaded for Japanese way of making love? She would use something more obvious to seduce him. Ren was half American? She would try it American way!

**Author's note:**

LOVE YA ALL MY READERS! THANK YOU FOR YOR REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! BOW! BOW!

**To Rui**- the bold and * sign- is every time I use words from the songs I am listening to while I am writing chapter. I'm glad you notice it! I planned to write another fan fiction (in the unknown future now) based on the places I used the words from my beloved songs… and it would be really, really M- "It should have ended sooner" x D. For all those who cheered me in my long journey to make Kyoko and Ren an item in "My baby's blush". Only one-shots with M content- because the plot would be already prepared- right? Ok. I talk nonsense. As for the operation- it will be on my eyes- so that I can live without glasses- that is why I'm panicking. There is a possibility that my recovery will be long… and without the sight writing my story would be impossible… I don't want that! But till then… I'm going to give my very best!

Bow, bow!

Renfree.


	57. Chapter 56

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Her r****ebellion!**

Kyoko quickly rethought all of her options. When Ren was in work state, he would do everything for his role sake. She learned that from him and now she was able to do so too. Ren had his Demon Lord state, she had Mio. For him being Cain she had Setsuka. Analogue to Emperor of the Night she had Natsu. But even with all those counterpart personas, he still stayed cool and unshaken.

At first her plan was obvious. She wanted him to do exactly what she wanted. Her new persona- Setsuka- was ideal to try to do so. Kyoko even made up an excuse to have him played around! It took from her a lot of courage and yet he managed to play her around instead! He used his charm to make her fall. Even if she did fight with her attraction to him and made a few small victories… Somehow he managed to foul her! He should be disqualified for cheating! Kyoko pouted about it for a while. That time she was still innocent and he used it!

Thinking about it harder it was the first time, when she had a chance to touch his… manhood. He even guided her hand into that place… If he was in love in her for a longer while and wanted her like she did him now… His groan was the pleasure one, not from pain as she innocently thought?

Kyoko stopped drying herself in the middle of doing so. She was blushing hard, because her mind was now connecting all of his previous actions with her new experience- desire. Once she learned about that feeling, she kept thinking if he saw her that way too. Laying on his bed, getting ready for him to touch her… Did he felt this way too? He had more experience in making love than her… He loved her for a long time… Does that mean he was aroused that time? And later? Like an innocent lamb she let the lion play with her!

She slept with him, she lived with him… She didn't notice it before, but now it all made sense! His dancing lessons, the way he held her… It all was sooo sensual she couldn't help but to shiver from it!

She put the dress he gave her on. It was short; it ended before her knees and it was stuck to the body. Designer added frills on the end making it more girly. Luckily, there wasn't much of a décolletage. There were even half length sleeves, which were also ended by frills but this time they were long making it look like a butterfly wings while whirling. There was something fascinating in this dress. She had a big cutting on the back and there was also a little frill around it. She touched the material from which were made dancing dresses, so she instantly recognized this dress as one of them. Knowing a little from what Ren told her before she assumed that they will dance this evening… Maybe samba? Maybe… rumba? Dancing in this kind of dress would be like putting a spell on her to be cute.

Cute. Her mind on the sound of this word pictured her Cain's puppy eyes. This was the look she couldn't win with. If she seriously wanted to make him fall she would definitely face his puppy eyes. Before she had no clue how to brake free from his cute actions, now she must find the way to do so.

Kyoko was now applying her make up. She recalled the time when she challenged some make up artist on a duel in order to make her realize Cain was Setsuka's most important person and vice versa. She did many unconscious actions that were prepared for a flirt not her, but now she kind of understood that it is the part of humanity. In order to keep your love one, you have to prepare of being uncool sometimes. Prepare to seduce him and to be seduced.

Mogami Kyoko was now changing into someone new. To match with the red dress she used for the first time her new red colored lipstick. Doing it she had a flashback to the time he first kissed her, then to second time… She was so lost in her little world that she didn't notice his little slips. Now it was obvious to her, that she was always able to make him fall. She didn't do it on purpose, but his desire was there all along.

She used her favorite perfume in the end. Pheromones. She always blamed them when he won a battle with her. Sho made her think she hadn't got them but it was untrue. Once Ren tried to explain it to her. She DOES attract men attention. It was not just about Natsu or Setsuka. Even Mio captured Reino. She was a young woman for god's sake! How could see be so simple minded to assume her world ends on Sho's opinions? She would never let him rule over her again.

She tried on the shoes she got on her birthday present. Her outfit was completed, but she had this feeling that soon enough she would go with Moko-san on shopping in order to get some dance shoes. Ever since Ren showed her how to move on the dance floor, she felt in love in it. It was just like acting. For every single song, she could change into anyone she wanted to. Dancing was like telling the story with your body. Kyoko knew her dancing was still poor and she didn't still know the proper steps… but it just didn't matter. It is not like Ren showed her the steps she was obligated to follow. Instead he let her feel the music and just fly. She made a mental note to thank him properly for giving her a chance to do so.

Kyoko looked in the mirror. Today she would be honest with her feelings. She won't let any of her alternative personas control her. She wanted stay on equal foot with Kuon. Not Ren, not Corn, not Cain… not Emperor. She wanted Kuon. And she was eager to make him reveal his real self if it was necessary.

One last look in the mirror, she saw her excited expression and she stepped out of the bathroom.

**Author's note:**

I hope I didn't overdo it… For what I plan in next chapter however, I needed her to be conscious of everything that happened in my story. Including Ren's trying to make her fall for him and his desire to touch her. Hope you like it guys!


	58. Chapter 57

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**True to your heart**

Kuon was now excited. He still, out of the habit, was using Ren's façade to face Kyoko, but for tonight he wanted to drop the act. Few days later he screwed up completely, when he asked Kyoko to marry him in the middle of LME corridor, with onlookers all over. He felt ashamed. It wasn't the first time he acted impulsively and immature in front of her. That is exactly why today he wanted to mend the crazy situation between them.

While she was having her shower he quickly refreshed himself in the other bathroom and put his best suit on. Looking in the mirror he saw new Kuon. He wasn't a rebel anymore. He was a young (fine) man asking a girl for a date. He was excited and nervous. He even prayed to all possible gods for a good luck for today's mission.

He waited patiently, but when she stepped out of the bathroom all of his inner thoughts just stopped. He couldn't take eyes off her. First in the picture came her fabulous body. He wanted her to feel comfortable in the dress for tonight and she did. Instead it was his pants that suddenly were uncomfortable when he observed her moves and the way fabric went.

There was however something in her golden eyes that made him stop. It was the look he never experienced. Those beautiful eyes looked strong and confident. Her determination was something he could see every time she got fired up, but this time it was mixed with the blush… He also noticed her red lipstick. It was very hard for him to fight the urge to kiss her senselessly but he had to. If he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to stop…

He bowed to her and reached his hand for hers. She hesitated for a moment but soon they were walking together to the elevator. They didn't leave the building, he just change the floor they were on. It was surprising, she expected that he would lead her to the dance studio with they outfits… Kuon however took her on the last floor of the building. There was a huge apartment that had entrance to the roof. He led her outside and before her eyes she could see Tokyo's panorama. It became darker with every minute probably because of that there were candle lights all over the roof. The view was astonishing.

Kuon let Kyoko admire the surroundings just for a moment and then he pulled her to come with him farther. To their sights showed a laid table also lightened by the candle lights. Kyoko's eyes started tearing up but she held it on. She didn't want to destroy the mood just because she started to imagine she is a princess in her LaLa world.

Kuon helped her sit and then excused himself for a second. She used this moment to have a goofy face on even if only for a second. How could he guess that was her dream? A prince is asking princess to have dinner with him… Just like Belle in The beauty and the beast! They will be dancing and the candle lights will fade. They will go sit in somewhere mystic and then he will tell her about his feelings! "I won't let anybody interrupt you!"

Suddenly she heard a silent and muffled laugh. That made her came back on Earth. Kuon brought the champagne with him and now he was watching Kyoko's mini show. He could pretty much guess what was in her imagination. She was at first role playing princess dancing with the "prince", and then she held her hand with "him" walking to balustrade. He couldn't hold much longer his laugh when she suddenly kneeled on one knee and started her monologue.

Seeing him Kyoko blushed realizing her position. She quickly stood up and sat on her proper place with her head low. While Kyoko tried to mentally kick herself, Kuon almost dropped the bucket with the ice, where the champagne was. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something eternal in the way she looked in the candle light. He was now very happy that he didn't choose any restaurant for today. Kuon wanted to keep this view for himself.

Slowly (Kuon was still dazed, Kyoko embarrassed) they started their dinner. There were few lovely moments, where their hands met by accidents… making them both tomato red. Sometimes after she laughed, he couldn't speak for a moment. Kyoko even agreed to drink champagne, so his effort won't be wasted. Surprisingly she liked the flavor. Their conversation soon became natural and they both were happy to share this time together.

It was so perfect that Kuon almost forgot about his objective. It was the candle light which got darker that reminded him about his goal. He stood up from the table and excused himself for a moment. He went inside the apartment and set up the music. It was delicate "Tale as Old as Time" from "Beauty and the Beast".

Kyoko's eyes widened. He came to her caring single red rose.

"Dance with me, my lady"

"I don't know the steps!"

Kuon only smirked at her and a second later he held her in his arms. She gasped because her feet didn't touch the ground anymore. His grip was tight but tender. Kyoko smiled happily as she saw fireside in his eyes. She put one of her hands in his, second on his arm. He swirled and "they" started their dance. She was laughing from the feeling that was storming inside her. He was her prince, of that there was no doubt.

At the last sounds he put her down and swirled her. She giggled cutely and he just couldn't help anymore. He bent to kiss her. It was sweet kiss, because he was still nervous about his task. Kyoko smiled at him and gracefully bowed that way thanking for a dance.

"Kyoko, you must realize I'm not the Prince you were always hoping for. I'm not good or charming. In fact I'm selfish and arrogant. I act like a spoiled child when it comes to you and I cannot hide my jealously about you anymore. I'm immature and possessive. There are so many things I did wrong that I'm sure I won't be ideal in the future too. But you must also know that I'm irresponsibly mad for you. I love you so much I just can't let you go easily… I… I will try to be better man in the future! Your presence in my life will definitely enlighten the dark side inside of me… As it always have… Kyoko… (Ren kneeled before her, her eyes widened, blush already on her face) ever since I met you, you were always somewhere deep in my mind. I couldn't forget you from my childhood and now when you entered my life again… I can't let you disappear! I just love you too much! Marry me Kyoko… Please, marry me!"

Kuon for the first time in his live improvised even though he had everything scripted. He couldn't remember his "speech" and ended just speaking what he felt at that moment. He also almost forgot to hold out the ring his mother sent him. (It was the request he had for Yashiro).

Kyoko smiled through her tears and nodded her head. His confession affected her deeply and she couldn't find words. She took the box and threw herself on his neck. Her voice was shaking when she said:

"You already are my prince! You don't have to change. I… love you the way you are! Sometimes I think it is me who don't deserve you…"

"Are you really sure you don't want me to change anything?"

Kuon voice became low and sent shivers down her body. "Kuon?"

He didn't say a word but the way he looked at her was suspicious. Once again he took her in the arms and caring her bridal way walked into the apartment. He put her down and turned on the lights.

Just a few hours ago there was furniture all over the main room, now it all was gone. Instead there were red colored petals all over the floor.

"How do you….?"

"We were having diner when the crew put all of them in the storage."

"But why?"

Kuon smirked, his eyes slowly changed into Emperors.

"Today I want to show you rumba. It is the only way to show you how much I love you… To make you understand what I really feel inside…"

Kuon put on the music and stepped to her. Kyoko seemed a little shocked but she trusted him, so without protest she let him take her hand.

He pushed her away, still holding her hand. It was harsh but that way she could feel his emotions flowing. With the right sound he pulled her back swirling her so that she was with her back to him. He let go of her hand only to put both his hands on her arms. Slowly with the music he slid them down through her sides to hips. He stopped in the middle of his way to her knees. She could feel his breath on her neck. With his slid up her breathing become uneven, because she could feel her own emotions and passion burning. He held her hand again pushing her as before but this time she could see his expression. It showed his pain when he have to push her aside it is just like leaving her. He swirled her back but this time she didn't let him do what previous happened. She landed in his arms with her leg on his hip. She caught him as if she didn't want to let him go. Kuon closed his eyes. She put her hands on his neck hugging close. He responded with one hand on her back and the second beneath her chin. He kissed her passionately. His hand slid down to her collarbone and then to her breasts. This touch made her upper body pulled back, but he refused to let her go. He pulled her close once again.

For Kyoko his intimae touch was yet too soon so she took the hand that was wandering at her chest in hers. She pushed herself from him using the leg that was just a moment ago on his hip. Kuon followed her and in his eyes was only love and desire for her. Seeing this she stopped so did he. With one strong motion he swirled her once again and pushed her as if his heart was supposed to be broken in two.

Taking few steps back and releasing her hand, Kuon made it clear he didn't want to make Kyoko do things she wasn't ready for. Her eyes widened because in her heart his every step back also hurt. Kyoko run to him and threw herself in his arms so that her legs surrounded his hips. She felt this way before and now she understood what it meant.

His fierce kisses were put all over her neck and above her breasts. His hot breathing sent electric waves down her body. Desire. She could finally let this emotion control her. It was exciting and a little scary, but through the dance she could feel that kind of feelings also from Kuon. She was willing to overcome it with him now. There was nothing to be ashamed when their feelings were mutual. His caress made her groan with pleasure. Hearing this Kuon stopped.

"Kuon?"

"I'm not a Prince. You know it right? I want you just like a man want a woman. Do you really understand that? I won't be able to stop if you won't order me to stop right now. There will be no coming back; I won't be able to stop myself…"

His voice was husky; his eyes close.

"I know you won't hurt me. When I tell you to stop, you will. But I'm the same. (She was blushing really hard, but she didn't want him to stop.) I… desire you… like a woman desire a man… So… don't stop… please?"

From the outside there was only a second that last their eye contact, before he kissed her and started to move toward the bedroom. Kyoko and Kuon however, in that little one second, told themselves everything. They both could see the love and the future just by looking it each others eyes. It would be the moment none of them will forget for the rest of their lives.

For this short moment in the whole universe there was nobody but them and their love.

**Author's note:**

I worked hard and wanted them to be … (you know- close, close) but I guess you will have to wait for another time- I must leave for some tests I will probably be back in a 4 days! Sorry!

Please tell me if you liked it or not. I always jump high in the sky when you leave your review and I want to thank you for your previous ones! YOU ARE THE BEST!

Kisses,

Renfree


	59. Chapter 58

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

**Consequences**

Ren put Kyoko down on the edge of a huge seize bed covered in rose petals. She quickly sat on her knees and found herself in front of Ren, who was kissing her collarbone. While she was trying hard to focus in her task to unbutton his shirt, he was bent to her neck kissing all over the place. It was really difficult to undress him when he was breathing on her neck trying to find her sensitive spot.

Kuon held her head with his both hands. This way he had a full access to Kyoko's neck. He noticed her pulse quickening as did his. That made him sees his target. He licked her virtual line from down her neck up to the ear. She shivered, but she couldn't let go of the chance to unbutton last barrier that kept his chest away from her. Kuon smirked and licked her earlobe. That move was making her gasp but his husked voice was the one that made her feel wet down in her womanhood.

"Mmm… You want me that much? Good, because I don't intend to let you go till I'm satisfied… or you pass out…"

He pulled back to slid the shirt off his arms. She used this moment to show him she is not scared by his words. Kyoko turned around and intended to crawl to the center of the bed, but he stopped her. Kuon discarded his shirt and quickly grabbed Kyoko in her waist. He stilled her in this turned position using his hands. That way he was facing the zipper that was placed on Kyoko's dress. He waited really long to have the possibility to undress her and now he got his chance.

Using his teeth he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Kyoko realized his intentions and stilled to let him. This opportunity he used to slid his hands all through her body. She closed her eyes lost in the pleasure he was giving her. While his hands were wandering up and down her still covered by material sides… His mouth left a wet kisses all through her spine. He had to crawl onto the bed after her to reach the upper parts of her spine. By the time his mouth reached the back of her neck, his hands slid on her breasts. She would even hold on the groan from her mouth but his waist and legs reached hers and she could feel his groin upon her flesh.

They both groaned at the feeling. For Kyoko it soon become more intense, because he forced her up and started touching her breasts even more taking pleasure from it. She could feel his hot breath upon her neck and his warm lips delicately touching her skin behind the ears. She missed those lips already so she turned her head to catch them by her owns. Kuon gained her wish and soon their lips crashed, first tasting the flavor given by their lips texture.

It was difficult for her since he was higher so she used her both hands to reach for his face. He noticed it soon and grabbed her by her sides to lift her up into a standing position. They were now facing each other and finally she was the one who was bent a little to kiss him.

The sweet kiss was very different from the sinful act that Kuon's hands were doing. Slowly, his hands slid down the dress she was wearing. Kiss was only a distraction to make her undress before him. It did the task flawlessly but it was Kuon who was surprised after doing it, not Kyoko.

In her conscious Kyoko realized that Kuon undressed her. The moment he broke the kiss to look on her body, she just turned her head to the side a little embarrassed. He however found himself speechless and stunned. Kuon expected Kyoko to wear something girly as she seemed for him to be. In his head there still rounded the thought he was committing a sin, seducing a high school girl. Looking at her now, he somehow realized what Yashiro said about high school girls growing up quicker these days. Being Setsuka he could see her wearing sexy clothes and underwear but now it was Kyoko who chosen what to wear.

Kuon couldn't help but gulped. She had a red lace underwear, on which he caught a glance just a moment ago kissing her spine. Now heaving a full sight of it he just couldn't decide if he should tear it off her or delicately take it off and hide it for a memory.

Kyoko couldn't stand him looking at her as he was for a longer while. She covered herself with her arms. Her embarrassment made him excited even more, her blush was cute. He decided to torment her little bit to make her drop her arms.

Kuon slid his hands down her legs. She was incredibly beautiful and as he could see now- sensitive. His hands slid between her legs and up to her womanhood. She shivered strongly and put her hand over her mouth to prevent the groan. That made Kuon smirked but he didn't stop. He lowered himself to reach her panties with his mouth.

His hot breath on her intimae parts made her slid down completely. She landed before him, her hands around his neck. It was the only way to stabilize her from lower fall. Her breath became uneven, her eyes closed. She bit her lip not to let a sound escape her mouth. She was just too embarrassed by the wetness of her lower parts.

Kuon welcomed her in his arms with victorious smile. He could easily unclasped her bra and lay her on the bed. By this point Kyoko didn't protest much. It was sure something embarrassing and she wouldn't let just anybody do it… But it was Kuon. She trusted him completely and right now, she was hot with the things he done to her. Deep inside, her body begged for the release only he could give her. Kuon now saw it all in her eyes and it made him blush and suddenly felt nervous.

Her trusting eyes and the position he put her in was too much. He quickly turned off the little lights feeling that the darkness was more suitable now. What his body screamed for him to do was just sinful and that kind of act was possible only in the darkness.

"Kuon?"

He silenced her by a kiss. He couldn't describe in words what was he feeling, so he did it with his mouth. He was passionate and tender. His tongue now had the chance to taste her lips and moment later- her whole mouth. Kyoko followed her instinct. His tongue playing with hers made her moan from the pleasure. His hands were now holding his body above her, trying not to cause her any harm by his body weight. She missed the warm of it so her hands found his chest and started to touch it.

She liked the feeling of his muscular chest. Slowly she let Kuon explore her mouth being too focused on the other task. Kyoko tried to remember all his body curves with her fingers sliding down. Slowly her fingers reached his abdomen and she blushed hard at the thought of sliding even further down. The mystery of men's body was still unsolved and she had the second chance now.

Kuon was lost in the kiss because he finally got to do it with Kyoko. He felt her hands on him which excited him but he didn't get her lips enough to just proceed to the next stage. He wanted more but he couldn't focus on his task with her hands close to his member. It was slowly driving him crazy and he finally lost it.

He grabbed both of her arms into his and printed them down not allowing wandering through his body. His eyes darkened. He went down her body putting wet kisses along the way. He covered her chin, neck and collarbone by them. There was one place where she reacted more than the others and he used this knowledge well. He nibbled the place and licked all over it.

Hearing her cute not muffled sounds he smirked. There was no protest so he slid down even more. Her breasts were just cute. He pleasured them with his mouth listening how she reacted on it. He stopped for a while and she panted waiting for more. Soon he licked the way down, because her sounds aroused him strongly. Kuon wanted to give her pleasure she would never forget about, but his blood was calling already. Normally he wouldn't be THAT excited. He would bring the girl to the climax and then allow himself to burry inside her.

It was the whole different story with Kyoko. Her innocent actions were enough to bring him to the edge, her voice made his lower part hurt from excitement. When she called his name he almost ripped off her panties. Her squeak stopped him a little. He spread her legs not listening to her "It is embarrassing, stop".

"You are beautiful, Kyoko. Please let me…"

She answered only by hiding behind the pillow. He smiled amused by her action. She was again cuter than before and he didn't expect the scale to widen. He reached for the pillow to put it away when he heard her muffled words. "Why am I the only one who is naked?"

He could see with his imagination how she pouted about it. On his face appeared a slight blush and he snored trying to supers the laughter. Kyoko however heard him and in the nick of time her pouted face showed up. She raised herself from the bed and now reached his belt in anger murmuring something about unfairness.

He was honestly caught off guard. No other girl did THAT to him. He stopped her hands and brought them to his mouth. He kissed her fingertips and then he placed her hands on his chest, just where the heart is.

"I'm nervous, can't you feel it? I don't want to hurt you."

Kuon spoke with his eyes hidden behind the fringe.

"I'm not afraid anymore Kuon."

He looked up into her honest eyes then stepped out of the bed to undress. Due to the darkness she couldn't see much. But with his reenter to the bed she pulled back to give him some space.

They kneeled in front of each other. Kuon guided her hand to his body letting her touch him. At first she was too embarrassed to slide her hand down to his manhood but she overcame the fear.

His member was long and hard. She could feel him pulsing beneath her hand. Kyoko only slid her finger through it but Kuon gasped and shivered from that in an instant. His breath became uneven.

"It… will… hurt… Kyoko…"

"It is ok. I understand."

She laid back holding his hand, letting him know he could start. Kuon followed her and now his member was at her entrance. He slowly entered her, holding back his desire so that she could adjust herself to his member seize. When he met the barrier, he stopped for a moment.

"Are… you… ready?"

She grabbed his forearms and squeezed them answering. He took her virginity in one strong push. He had to bit his own lip in order to steady himself in her. Sweat covered him whole when his mind fought with his body natural reactions. Hearing Kyoko's gasp and light silent moan made his heart ache.

"I'm… ok… (Kyoko still felt the hurt but it wasn't much in comparison of her previous wounds) Um… Kuon? Is that all sex is about?"

Her words made Kuon push him harder into her on which she gasped and moaned.

"Let me (slid out, her moan) show you (slid back, their moan) what sex (slid out…) is really about (slid in…) you little (slid out…) vamp… (Slid in)"

Kuon tried hard not to push things too quickly, but it was really hard since her innocent self and the feeling he got from her folds was so entrancing. Kyoko's voice filled the air. She could feel his muscles working hard to make her feel good. Somehow THE SEX wasn't that bad as she thought it would be. Hearing him repeated her name with his lowered husky voice turned her on highly.

"Kyoko… oh Kyoko… I love you … so much… for… so long… ah… you… are finally… finally mine… oh… god… it is like… if … I'm in heaven… ugh… ah… Kyoko… "

When he felt her moving to connect their bodies even more, he lost his slow pace. All of his previous frustration and uncertainty were released and he made her feel it all. His trusts became deep and hard.

Feeling him being rough Kyoko began to shout his name and she was moaning loudly. She could feel something building inside of her but before she could feel it whole Kuon trusted one last time and released inside her.

Kuon laid on her not leaving her womanhood. He couldn't help it. He was exhausted and yet he wanted more, much more. Being inside her was too good to just let it go like that.

"Oh… Kuon… it was so… oh… so…"

"Sh… and no _was_. I'm not satisfied yet. There is no way of me letting you go until morning. You were warned, remember?"

She shivered at the thought and the feeling of his manhood growing inside her.

It was going to be a long, long night….

**Author's note:**

There. I. HOPE. REALLY. HOPE. YOU. LIKE. IT. It took all of my strength away. Please share your thoughts about it. (I have no idea if this situation is even possible…)

Thanks for your encouragement! Bow!

Renfree!


	60. Chapter 59

Author's note:

Hi everyone! This is my first story ever, so please try to understand my mistakes (plus English is not my mother language, so…) and be sure I'm ready for your suggestions in this matter also! Every kind of review will bring me almost endless joy, so please do! I hope you will find this little story of mine entertaining!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Skip Beat! Or any of the manga's characters.

Waking up with the birds

"Stop it."

"What…?"

"Just stop it. And go away. I hate you"

Kyoko threw a pillow at Kuon, who stared at her kneeling by the bed side. Kyoko felt his gaze for a longer while and she pretended to be asleep, but he was resistant. He drilled her with his innocent puppy eyes and it unnerved her horribly.

"But Kyoko…" "No! Stop staring!"

Kuon pouted but she only covered herself more. In fact her harsh words were only a cover. She was just embarrassed beyond comparison about THE THINGS he did to her at night. She never imagined sex being so… so… primal. Now she understood what people mean saying men are wolves.

Kuon didn't just joke about not letting her go until morning, but the worse was his persona changes. It was like sleeping with many… many, many different guys in one night. He treated her body differently each time, so that she couldn't adjust. Apparently he wanted or even planned to do THIS kind of stuff with her for a longer while and he was now afraid he didn't get another chance in the future.

Even now, when the morning came, he didn't fall asleep as she hopped him to. He kept staring at her with those loving eyes. She felt like if she was his favorite car or something… Like if he was happy getting her so much that he couldn't have her enough.

At first she was happy with him trying to find the best way to plead her. He seemed pretty much excited about it so she let him… play. How else should she name it? But slowly she realized he just acted like a spoiled kid. He wanted more and more. He changed his moods in an instant and demanded her body to accept him passionate, then rough, then sensual, next he wanted her to dominate him…

Her body experienced really different kinds of pleasure and she was shocked he had the strength to play some more. Honestly speaking- her own strength were worn out. The fact she didn't faint out before was probably a miracle.

In her mind appeared the thought about their future honeymoon. Shivers of fear crossed her body. If he was THIS excited and strong, what will happen then? Will he look at her the way he was looking now? She became lost in the thoughts. That way she didn't notice him pulling the sheets of her.

Slowly he took of the covers and he became excited jet again by the way the covers slid from her body. It was morning so he finally was able to look all over her body to his heart content. He quickly threw the covers far, far away and "jumped" at her. Kyoko came back to her senses now, finding herself in Kuon's arms. She blushed horribly realizing there was no barrier between them and no cover to hide herself.

"Kuon, what are you doing? We have to go to work today, right?"

"Nope. We don't. I called them and they agreed on us having another day off."

"Oh. Then we should get up and eat breakfast! You go to the shower; I will make food, Ok?"

"Stay. We can eat breakfast in the BED, look I already prepared everything!"

Kyoko looked at the side and noticed the plate with some butter, marmalade and chocolate. She didn't however saw anything else and it made her wonder how unhealthy Kuon had his meals. She would work hard to change that-for sure! Kuon however instead of releasing her and allowing her to cover with sheets… Well, he printed her even more with his lower parts of body and smirked like Emperor.

Kyoko could feel his excitement really well on her tight so she became horrified. He smiling mischievously took her hands in his one and put them over her head.

"Kuon?"

"Sh… I'm hungry. Let me eat."

She never heard Kuon or Ren saying voluntary that he want to eat, she didn't know what to think about that. _I should be happy, but why do I get the feeling something is fishy?_

Kuon grinning really wide took some butter on his fingers and looking straight into Kyoko's eyes placed them on her breast. She didn't say a word, being in pure shock. He slid his fingers all over her chest and with them he put the butter all over her breasts. By that time Kyoko had almost found her voice to protest, but she was interrupted by his next action.

Kuon took a long lick from her left to the right breast. She gasped. _What is going on here? _He only did shake his head in disapproval. "Something is missing." With this statement he put his fingers in marmalade and tasted it. The sight was amazing. Her whole tiredness disappeared changed into desire.

"Nah. You are much sweeter than that. Chocolate probably would taste better on you… Even though I don't like it… having it on you… will definitely make me addicted…"

Kuon put chocolate on his fingers and slid it on Kyoko. She tried hard not to groan while his fingers tenderly touched her body but it was hard. When he bent with his lips to lick the chocolate from her breast she couldn't hold it any longer. She cried loudly to Kuon's heart content.

"Yeah. Tasty. I'm already addicted. I want more."

Kyoko was already breathing uneven, not being able to stop him anymore. _He said he is addicted, but in reality it is me, who is addicted… I want him to touch me more and more…_

Kuon took chocolate onto fingers and made a path from it on Kyoko's body. It went through her breasts to lower abdomen. She knew where it was heading too and couldn't stand his slow pace. She could feel him ready to burst.

"Kuon. Oh. Please…."

"But I haven't finished my breakfast!"

He was grinning at her. Licking away the chocolate he slid down to her womanhood. He liked her juices and without hesitation he sucked down there with a happy face. He knew this won't take long; he wanted her too much, but still he couldn't help it. She was sooo sweet and her voice was cute, when he played with her lower parts…

Kyoko put her hands into his hair and now she was moaning really loud. That was the moment he couldn't wait any minute longer. He dived into her. Their thoughts disappeared at once. He never felt more magnificent than being with Kyoko; she finally felt true love upon her. Mutual feelings and equal pleasure brought them both into climax. It was the first synchronized one, so that they both felt it even more intense than before. When Kyoko's legs crossed on his back, pulling him closer… Kuon thought that there won't be a man happier than him walking on this Earth.

"I won't ever let you go. Beware… my baby… it is going to be only you and me and your cute sweet blush…"

**Author's note:**

This is it. Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement! Being with you was an honor and I really want you to know that I will miss you all!

I'm grateful for you all who favored me or my stories! It made me proud!

Thank you once again! I love you all! You are the best!

Renfree


End file.
